Song For Our Love
by ead9
Summary: The plan is a songfic for every ship that readers or myself can think of. So we have Klaroline, Mabekah, Steferine, Daroline, Elejah, Delena, Stelena, Forwood, Debekah, Maroline, Rebekol, Beramy, Datherine, Koroline, Steroline, Alaric/Isobel, Bamon and Stebekah. Some are fluffy, some sad and a couple are smutty enough to earn the M rating. R&R.
1. Heartache Every Moment HIM

**So the idea is a songfic for every ship that comes to mind from The Vampire Diaries. I am going through withdrawal since the season finale, especially missing the lovely Joseph Morgan; although ***spoiler alert*** it does sound as though our lovely Brit will be returning. Anyway I'm kicking off with an angsty dirty Klaroline set after the season final only Caroline now knows that Tyler didn't die. This song title and artist is the chapter title.**

**Rated M.**

**Klaroline**

_From lashes to ashes  
And from lust to dust _

Caroline rested her head on Tyler's chest, breathing heavily out of habit rather than the need for more oxygen. Tyler's hands combed slowly through her messed up hair and she arched her naked back like a contented cat.

Lacing her fingers into his free hand she gazed around the room. It was still a warm yellow and her desk was still covered in jewellery and perfume bottles. She was certain that in the third draw would be the drawing of her smiling next to a horse and next to that a diamond bracelet that she had given back five times, but had always found its way back to her somehow.

Nothing had turned to ash and no devil had come to collect her; the only difference was the dull ache beneath her heart. An ache she had to force herself to feel if only to lessen her self-hatred

_In your sweetest torment  
I'm lost_  
_And no heaven can help us_

Tyler's fingers ghosted down the back of her neck and traced lightly down her spine. She moaned slightly as heat began to spread between her thighs.

"Again?" She giggled, kissing his neck gently.

"Yes." He growled pushing her onto her back.

_Ready, willing and able  
To lose it all _

She tipped her head back, gasping as his lips wrapped around her left nipple, his large hand covering the right.

"In for a penny in for a pound." She murmured under her breath. She felt him still for a moment, so short she may have imagined it. Of course he'd hear her, but he pretending he didn't and she pretended too.

_For a kiss so fatal  
And so warm_

Tyler's lips claimed hers forcefully with passion. She responded with fever as their tongues battled in the heat. He kissed expertly as she'd imagined he would but his lips were harsher and warm, not soft and cool as she'd imagined.

She focused on the ache behind her heart, unwilling to just enjoy the sensations but unable to stop herself. But when his blunt teeth nipped at her bottom lip she forgot the ache and gave in completely.

_Oh it's heartache every moment  
From the start 'til the end  
It's heartache every moment  
With you  
Deeper into our heavenly suffering  
Our fragile souls are falling  
It's heartache every moment  
Baby with you_

She moaned softly as he entered her swiftly and wrapped her slender legs around his body drawing him in deeper.

"God Caroline." He gasped against her neck his strong arms tightening round her back. She bit her lip forcing the name on her tongue back down.

"Fuck, yes. Tyler!" She moaned dragging her nails down his back. He pumped into her harder as she clung to his shoulders.

_And we sense the danger  
But don't wanna give up _

Her phone began singing _'bibbity bobbity boo'_ she growled and flung it across the room. Bonnie had been calling her all day, insisting that they had to talk. A couple of hours ago she'd figured out why but wasn't ready to face that conversation.

The phone fell silent as it connected with the wall and neither of them listened when it started up with '_cowboy casanova'._ _Fuck off Damon! _Caroline thought with venom, fisting her hands into Tyler's dark hair and slamming her hips upwards into his.

_'Cause there's no smile of an angel  
Without the wrath of god_

Klaus buried his face – that boy's face- in her golden curls and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body closer to him.

He ran his tongue along her throat, wishing he could slip his teeth into the soft flesh, growling with the effort of resisting her rushing blood.

Her body was coated in sweat, mixing with his as they moved against each other. He twisted his hands into her hair as she pulled his face to hers. Her eyes were tight shut as she took his breath with her searing lips.

He snarled viscously and began moving faster as the boy's name slipped from her sweet lips. His felt his heart slow like the unbearable torture of his body shutting down, it felt like sand had replaced blood in his veins as she came undone around him, screaming.

_Oh it's heartache every moment  
From the start 'til the end  
It's heartache every moment  
With you_

He emptied himself inside of her, not releasing the tight grip on her body. He felt his blood flow freely as he began to breathe again. He stroked her hair gently, treasuring the feel of her body.

Klaus knew he was running on limited time, she'd find out soon and never forgive him for this. It hadn't been his plan to take advantage like this but he'd almost convinced himself she knew. Wishful thinking.

_Deeper into our heavenly suffering  
Our fragile souls are falling_

Caroline stayed curled around him, unwilling to move as her phone began ringing again, _'she's so lucky',_ Elena this time. They must all know by now, letting her be last to find out as always. She turned her face into his neck, ignoring the voice of Britney and holding on to the illusion.

If her friends found out that she knew, she didn't know what would happen. Perhaps Elena would forgive her, she'd seen the way her friend looked at Elijah and Damon had been a monster for more than a century. Stefan would believe that she'd been taken advantage of and want to help. But Bonnie would judge, as would Damon. Damon would want to kill them both and perhaps he would.

God knows what Tyler would think, what he would do. She tried to care.

_In your sweetest torment  
I am lost _

"I love you, Caroline." He spoke softly against her shoulder. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"I love you too." She responded, keeping up the charade that she believed the lie.

_And we sense the danger  
But don't wanna give up_

He wanted to leave, just take her and leave town. Keep up the lie forever, it was the only way he'd get to show her the world the way she deserved. Give her the wonderful things that he wanted for her.

It killed him to have her smile at him, to fall asleep with his arms wrapped around her. All the time knowing that she trusted him completely but only because she didn't know it was him.

He hated the lie but didn't want it to end.

She slipped from the bed as her phone began it persistent song for the fourth time, he tried to pull her back but she pushed him off. "You know it won't shut up." She laughed, going to retrieve it.

The world moved in slow motion, he was sure the witch had changed her mind and told them all what she had done. But Caroline didn't answer her phone, she turned it off.

"Let's go." She said, her voice trembling.

"What?"

"I'm sick of lying. I know so let's go, leave. Paris, London, wherever." She told him pulling on some clothes. If she didn't answer her phone someone would come over to tell her.

"How long have you known?" He asked quietly.

"I suspected when you… or Tyler? I don't know, didn't die. But then when we, you know, I just knew it wasn't him." She confessed. "I want to leave with you, if the offer still stands." She added looking at the floor.

In under a second her back was pressed into the wall as her kissed her so desperately her head spun and her knees stopped supporting her. He pulled back, his eyes drilling into hers. "How can you still want that, want me?" He asked, certain he was dreaming or dead.

She kissed him again, soft and long. "Damned either way, I may as well suffer in heaven."

_Deeper into our heavenly suffering  
Our fragile souls are falling_

By the time Damon and Bonnie arrived almost all of Caroline things, as well as Caroline herself was gone. The charm bracelet Tyler had given her was left on her pillow next to the only sign that she'd gone willingly:

_Do not look for me_

_Caroline._

"Does she know?" Damon asked, looking to Bonnie who was examining the delicate charms.

"Yeah, she knows" The bed was ignited as she left, the flames reflected in her eyes as the witch left ash in her wake.

**If you want to suggest any songs or ships feel free whether canon or not and I'll do that one next since I don't really know what to do next. I haven't written for The Vampire Diaries before so I will accept any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, no flames please, it helps no-one.**


	2. Teenage Dream Katy Perry

**Something a bit more fun this week! I was watching some mabekah scenes and almost died at the cuteness after he drove her home. Anyway I really like that pairing because I do feel a little bit sorry for Rebekah at times, usually at times when she isn't torturing Damon. This is set sometime after Dangerous Liaisons and before Elena's death. I think this one is slightly better but I'm still trying to shake the rust off.**

**Mabekah**

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Rebekah had always known she was a beauty. Over a thousand years princes had tried to woo her with golden robes and sonnets had been written to her by the greatest poets the world had known. She had been called a golden goddess and beautiful star. So why did a boy telling her she was pretty make her so happy?

The first time he said that was a week before the ill-fated homecoming dance. His locker was right next to hers; at least it was now that she'd compelled a swap. Television told her that the head cheerleader dated the quarterback so that's what she intended to do.

"Excuse me." He was trying to get to his locker while she struggled to do her make-up in her tiny mirror. She moved and flashed him a bubbly smile, he paled on recognising her. "Hi…um…Rebekah?"

"Yes, that's right. Caroline just let me on the cheerleading squad so I'll be at all your games." He looked down awkwardly and she realised she was still in front of his locker. "Oops, sorry Matt." She moved away and went back to her mascara, concentrating on not opening her mouth too wide. "It's hard to do my make-up in a mirror this small." She explained, willing him to engage her in conversation.

"It's not like you need it, you're the prettiest girl in town without any of that crap." He said without thinking.

"I thought guys liked make-up. I'm sure of it; women wear make-up and dress like prostitutes now." Rebekah said. She glanced down to her hemline, genuinely worried. He tried to hide a smile as she looked from him to her eyeliner in confusion. "Are you laughing at me?" Her tone was dangerous; a pair of baby blue eyes didn't mean he could get away with laughing at her. He wouldn't be quarterback if she ripped his arm off.

"No. I'm sorry." He said with earnest. "Girls use make-up to enhance their looks, you don't need it."

"And the clothes?"

He looked at her outfit with appreciation. "You look great." Her face brightened and she put away her eyeliner without applying it. "I prefer funny girls anyway." He added, yanking a science book out of the pile in his locker.

"I know a joke." Rebekah said, fiddling with her hair, he'd confused her view of the world. Why hadn't Nik explained any of this? He never had time for her anymore.

"Let's hear it then." He turned his attention to her with a genuine smile.

"Okay. What do you call a black sheep?"

"I don't know what do you call a black sheep?"

"A cloud!" She furrowed her brow. "Wait that doesn't make sense?" She said to herself, and then noticed the Donovan boy was laughing. "Did I get it right?"

"I think you meant what do you call a sheep with no legs." He explained kindly.

Rebekah burst into giggles. "Oh that makes sense! That's funny, and I made you laugh!" She clapped her hands in delight.

"And you're even prettier when you laugh." She blushed in happiness and then again when she realised his cheeks had reddened too. "I'll see you round, good luck with the cheerleading thing." He mumbled awkwardly and left to talk to Tyler. Rebekah was very pleased that she'd become friends with the Hybrid, he could be useful now.

Rebekah fell hard and fast, something that never changed. If people would stop trying to kill her and her family he might have been able to catch her.

_Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Their first date that didn't end with daggering or a broken arm had been surprisingly fun. She wasn't sure he'd ever speak to her again after Kol's antics at their Mother's party but she'd really wanted to know what air hockey was and he was the one that she usually asked.

He'd laughed and ask why her 'charming brothers' had never taken her to an arcade, so she asked him what an arcade was. He tried to explain the concept but she just stared in confusion at him. He sighed and told her that when his hand was better he'd take her. She looked guiltily at his broken hand before taking a wad of notes out of her purse and holding it out to him. "Please take it." She said. "Eli told me what health insurance was." He looked uncomfortably but took it after a pause.

"Thanks Becca."

She was happy to go out with him. Nik was busy with his Hybrids and Caroline so he never had time for her, Kol was driving her crazy as usual and she could really use the distraction.

He'd beaten her at air hockey three times but she picked up bowling fast and was very good at it. He blamed her vampire senses but hadn't complained when she compelled some real dance music onto the speakers. He did, however, complain about how distracting her swaying hips were while he was trying to concentrate on getting a strike.

It was nice to have someone who was willing to spend time with her, buy her a drink and leave flowers in her locker without telling his friends.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

She'd given up on expecting Glee to tell her what was normal. After three weeks of no-one bursting into song she began to question the truth behind that show. Now she was getting information from eavesdropping, but everyone was talking about Glee! It was very frustrating that she had to eavesdrop on her brother's enemies to figure out what was normal and they were careful to keep their distance. She did manage to pick up a conversation between the doppelganger and the witch about her love triangle. What was it about the Petrovas and their obsession with tearing brothers apart?

"So Damon now thinks it totally normal to just appear in your room when he pleases?" The witch asked.

"It's more that he doesn't care whether it's normal or not. He's a vampire so anti-stalker rules don't apply to him." The brunette added sarcastically. "Stefan used to do the same thing."

Rebekah tuned out after that, maybe it was time she tried out that girl power thing.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

She waited until the end of his shift at the grill and got to his house before him. _Oh Crap_ no invite, fantastic. She perched on his windowsill in her red dress, hoping he wouldn't be too tired when he came upstairs. She was there for about thirty minutes and getting bored when he finally came up. She knocked on the window and smiled sweetly at him. He opened up the window without hesitation.

"Becca, what are you doing here?" He asked, smiling.

"Waiting for an invite." She said flirtatiously. "Am I going to get one?"

"Come in." He asked after a pause. She slipped into the room and reclined on his dead, biting her bottom lip. "You're very dressed up." He commented after a pause, her hair was carefully curled and she was wearing a new version of her homecoming dress, one without a hole over her heart.

"My brother's protégée went to such trouble to set us up for the homecoming dance and then you had to go with Tatia version two." She explained, with a disdainful sneer as she mentioned Tatia.

"Who's Tatia?"

"Original doppelganger." She answered simply. "I thought we could have a belated little homecoming dance of our own. Please." She added smirking slightly.

"I don't have a tux." He said apologetically.

"Oh no!" She said, standing smoothly and strutting toward him. She leant into his ear and whispered. "Since it's just the two of us we could skip some of the formalities." She stepped back and looked him in the eye as she undid the zip on her dress. "Do you still think I'm pretty?" She asked, a dirty smile hiding her nervousness. He nodded mutely. She waited for him to pull his wife beater off then stepped forward to do it herself.

He stepped back and she bit her bottom lip, glancing at the ground. When she managed to meet his face again she almost swooned at the intensity of his gaze. She was torn between covering herself with her hands and stripping off the scraps of pale pink lace colouring her. He stepped forward as their blue eyes met. "You are beautiful." She trembled as his lips covered hers.

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

After he fell back onto the bed in exhaustion she smiled with happiness and snuggled into his chest. "I wasn't too rough was I?" She asked trying to keep a satisfied giggle out of her voice.

"No. You were perfect." He answered, stroking her arm lazily. He might not be broken but he was shattered.

"I know." She answered, lightly scratching his chest. He smirked at her fake confidence and kissed her knuckles. "Are you sure you're from this century?" She asked giggling.

"Look who's talking." She slapped his chest lightly. "Hey! Be gentle." He scolded, she rolled her eyes. "So what are you doing next week?"

"School, try to avoid being daggered or staked or whatever." She replied sleepily.

"That seems a bit silly since schools out for half term." He joked, poking her shoulder.

"What's half-term?"

"You're cute. We have a week off. I thought you'd be off on a grand holiday miss Moneybags." He said.

"I miss France." She said, after a few minutes. "Paris is packed all year round, but Cali is nice."

"Disposable barbeque on the beach is fantastic." He told her.

"I'd like to try that some time." She was confident on what a barbeque was although the disposable bit sounded weird.

"You take me to Cali I'll cook the steaks." She glanced up at his handsome face, his eyes half-closed.

"Get packed." She said, slipping out of the bed.

"What?"

"Come on, get up." She told him, he pretty much had to as she'd taken the sheet with her.

"Why, where are we going?" He asked confused, he'd been pleasantly half-asleep until two seconds ago.

"To Cali. I want steaks on the beach, and then; something else on the beach." She added straddling him.

"I can't go to Cali Becca." He insisted, though weakly.

"You can" She told him kissing him fiercely.

"No. I have shifts and a trip to France is expensive.

"Don't. Care." She said between kisses. "I'll sort it. You Pack." She leaned back and batted her eyelashes. "Please Mattie" He gave her an annoyed look.

"It is not fair that girls can do that."

"Yey! I win." She hopped off the bed and pulled her clothes back on. "I'll be back in twenty-minutes; I'll compel your boss on the way."

Matt climbed out of bed, his legs weren't working too well but he managed it. "For the record I knew nothing about that part."

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

Matt had never been anyway while Rebekah had been everywhere. Matt had used a barbeque every summer while Rebekah had only seen one on television. They ate fantastic burgers cooked by Matt and sausages that were burnt on the outside and raw on the inside 'cooked' by Rebekah who pretended not to notice when Matt hid his under a napkin.

She compelled the pent house suite of the nicest hotel they were close to and ordered champagne and chocolate for twenty people. Matt had slept on the first class flight and was able to keep up with Rebekah acrobatics for once. His phone went off in the early morning, French time. He explained to Elena that he'd gone to see his Mother in Jackson while he and Rebekah drunkenly shushed each other, trying to contain laughter. He left his phone off or the rest of the trip.  
_  
Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

They spent a couple of days at Disneyland to finish their trip. Rebekah had a fondness for Disney films; she said she liked the happy endings. If he was honest so did he. They lay awake all night on a huge four poster bed the day before their flight.

"Can't we just stay here?" Rebekah asked.

"That's very irresponsible." He laughed kissing her.

"I am very irresponsible." She countered. "I'm also very spoilt, very beautiful and very used to getting my own way."

"We can't just live at Disneyland." He told her, reluctantly since the idea of just staying forever was very appealing.

"The let's go to London, I haven't been there in centuries." She wined, nibbling his neck an attempt to win.

"You're cheating." He moaned.

"Is it working?"

"Little bit."

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

They both kept saying one more week away and soon he'd quit his job and sold the house. It was a month before he turned his phone back on, Rebekah had convinced Klaus to get his Hybrids to handle everything so they could go to Rio. London was lovely but Matt couldn't handle the contest rain.

"Matt where are you?" Elena cried down the phone. I thought you'd gone to stay with your Mother but you never answer your damn phone!"

"Can I talk to her?" Rebekah asked, he always found her lilac teddy very convincing. "I'll be nice!" She protested when he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Where are you?" Elena asked again.

He took a deep breath. "I'm in Rio…. With Rebekah." He heard Caroline in the background shouting about the 'evil blood slut.'

Rebekah took the phone from his hands and kissed his cheek. He lay back on the bed and let her have her way again. "Hello Elena, I assume Caroline is there too?" She held the phone at arm's length when a stream of high-pitched shouting came out. Once Caroline had quietened Rebekah began speaking again. "I have done no such thing. Mattie is here of his own free will, no compulsion required." Matt snorted; she turned to talk to him. "I didn't compel you, only the hotel people." He nodded, she was right.

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

He came up behind her wrapping an arm around her waist; he pushed her hair over her right shoulder and distracted her by kissing her ear. When she let out a small moan he took the phone. "I win." He smirked then turned back to the cell. "Is there anything you need or were you just concerned?" He asked. The rest of the phone call consisted of his friends begging him to come home so Bonnie could try and break the compulsion he wasn't under.

He insisted that he had chosen this and pointed out that if Elena could trust Damon they should give Rebekah a chance. "I'm not coming back until you do." He told Caroline firmly after she grabbed the phone from Elena in a fit of hysteria.

"Are you having a party for your eighteenth?" He said into the phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Rebekah asked, getting bored with sharing his attention.

"Bonnie." She stuck her tongue out, twisting her face.

"I'll come if you let Becca come as my date." He paused. "She'll play nice if you will."

"I always play nice!" The blonde insisted, undoing his belt buckle.

"See you then." He hung up. "One minute baby, oh…please one minute?"

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"We're going to Bonnie's birthday party."

"Why?" She whined.

"Because you're my girlfriend and my friends have to be nice to you." He told her, not missing the grin when he called her his girlfriend. "It's in a month."

"It's Nik's birthday in six weeks." She said softly. "If we go back to see Bonnie will you come to his party?"

"Of course." He agreed. "As long as I can avoid Kol."

She grinned in delight, straddling his now naked lap. "I need new jeans; we need to hit Milan on the way home."

"Anything you want honey."

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

Bonnie's birthday party could have gone smoother. Every time Rebekah's hands came near him someone intercepted to 'save him'; some good came out when Stefan confirmed that he definitely was not compelled.

Tyler was pleased at having set them up despite being reminded that the homecoming date had never happened. Matt was kind enough to reveal the details of their informal homecoming date in the early hours after much cider.

Rebekah was charm itself and made a real effort to be nice. The cheer squad, with the exception of Caroline, was delighted to see her and Caroline warmed when Rebekah insisted that she was not returning and that they'd no doubt take nationals under Caroline's leadership without her.

"I still don't like you." She told Rebekah sulkily when they were alone.

"No, but Matt does." Rebekah answered. Not bitchily or with triumph, just with happiness.

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

**Shattered is British for tired, I don't know if that's the same over the pond. I appear to be into happy endings at the moment, this may change when Stelena rolls around. Again requests for songs and ships will really help me get new chapters up. I was wondering does anyone do youtube video because I would be some ones best friend forever if we could get some videos done to match these stories. Just a thought.**

**Reviews are love…Jack.**


	3. You Oughta Know Alanis Morisette

**Thanks for all the views but I would be so much happier if I could have some reviews just so I know if you guys like it or not. Especially if I had some tips on how to improve and where I'm going wrong. You're wrecking my confidence! **

**Gone with a ship that I feel slightly less strong about this chapter, Stefrine! I was very into them until that look the Elijah gave Elena so now I like Katharine with Elijah so I'll probably throw that in later, hopefully when she was human. In general I pretty much ADORE Katharine. Set at the end of season one, beginning of season two.**

**Stefrine**

_I want you to know, that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both_

She couldn't stand the way he was looking at her. It made her sick and angry, mostly furious.

Katharine was ready to jump up on that float and rip her pretty little throat out, show her some real Petrova fire. But it wouldn't be too long until the reason for the doppelganger's existence presented itself, she'd enjoy watching that, from a safe distance of course. Originals didn't forgive and neither did she.

Was everyone in love with this girl? Her Stefan couldn't keep his eyes off the girl and even Mr. Mystic Falls was glancing at her. Shame, his counterpart was a tasty looking treat. Men had certainly gone downhill in the past hundred years.

She scanned the crowds for Elena's family and friends, whoever could be useful to her. The witch was pretty much ignoring the parade, more distracted by a dark haired guy with a sarcastic wave. Of course, he would be here. Damon Salvatore. Whether he'd be useful or a problem was yet to be seen but from the way he was looking at Elena… he could definitely be factored into her plan.

Either way she was gonna trash her twin's heart before handing her over to Elijah and his monstrous brother. As always, Katherine was out for herself.

_I know the version of me  
Is she perverted like me  
Would she go down on you in a theatre?_

How could he replace her with _that_? Physically they were identical but that girl was pure sunshine. She was surprised his teeth didn't rot when he kissed her; the girl was practically sugar-coated. Even when she had arrived at the Salvatore mansion as a poor orphan girl she'd never even faked that much innocence and light, surely it wasn't for real.

And what did her sexy dirty Damon see in her? It might be Stefan that she'd always loved but Damon was supposed to be obsessed with her! That child couldn't satisfy him the way she could and had, several times. That little girl couldn't even imagine the things she did to him, she faint. He couldn't really be in love with her, that was too pathetic; falling in love with his little brother's girl again.

That could be a problem when the lamb was about to be slaughtered.

_Does she speak eloquently  
And would she have your baby  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_

She focused her gaze on Stefan, careful to keep out of plain sight. She hated her, HATED the girl using her face to steal Stefan.

Her sweet young Salvatore. She was a silly cheerleader for Christ sake not a proper woman. Katherine knew how to behave in good company and Stefan was from a time when that was important, he'd always want a well-spoken lady.

It's not like pretty little Elena could ever have a happily ever after with him, or his brother. She'd been watching her for a while now, as soon as her contacts told her there was a new doppelganger about. There was so much Stefan couldn't give a human. Elena was the golden girl, maternal, a charity worker and all about community, out for everyone but herself. Please, how pathetic; she was as good as dead.

_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, till you died  
But you're still alive_

The only reason he was here to enjoy the sun and his fake teenage life was because of her. She hadn't planned for Damon and he to be killed so violently, she didn't enjoy seeing both her lovers drop so suddenly. She would slip in and kill them both gently, with no fear and no pain; believing her death would have brought them together. She'd had Emily make them rings, made sure they were taken care of, who did they think sent that bleeding heart Lexi their way? Not Elena Gilbert!

How could he forget everything he promised her, all those things he blamed on compulsion? She only compelled him to not be afraid of her, she didn't make him promise to love her forever or always follow her. He had ignored it all so he could pretend he had the sweet 'human' Katherine back. That had to what he really saw in that perky little darling.

_And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know_

If he thought she was dead she could forgive him, even if he had tried to move on instead of saving her. But he'd known for months that she'd escaped her demise and had done nothing. She's had Anna make sure that Damon wouldn't come looking but why had Stefan acted as though he didn't care?

She'd been heartbroken when she had to leave him. She'd never been able to come back to him for fear of staying put too long, she knew of two originals looking for her but hadn't uncovered the whereabouts of Kol and their bratty little sister yet.

He'd broken her heart. But she would have him back, after destroying his 'American sweethearts' lifestyle.

_You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know_

It wouldn't hurt so much if he was unhappy or if she could have peace too but she was still constantly running. It was his precious Elena to blame. Damon had tried his very hardest to make him suffer and it was working until she came into his life.

Katherine had brushed with death at least once a decade since leaving them. She'd even sunk so low as to fraternise with wolves, so aggressive and possessive. They annoyed her more than Damon and his irritating obsession. And they smelled like wet dog.

_Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
Are you thinking of me when you fuck her_

Had it taken him any time to get over her? She hadn't expected him to spend a century pining away for her; she was surprised that even her faithful Damon had done that. She smiled, it was nice to be worshiped sometimes, except when he just wouldn't quit.

But to not even care, or wonder when he found out she was okay; and to be able to sleep with a girl with her face, her body and not even think about her. Ha! Even his stupid girlfriend didn't believe that, she knew so much more than they could possibly guess. He still had the photo of her, Damon had one too. The older brother kept it secret; his humanity was nestled away in his bottom draw with a necklace that belonged to his mother, his secret tenderness. Stefan left it out in open, passed it every day while he got dressed and before going to sleep; it had been only too easy for sugar-dusted Princess Petrova to find it. Part of him still wanted the real thing.

_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, till you died  
But you're still alive_

The kiss with Damon had rattled her. The poor thing was so in love with the girl, so human. He was tender and gentle while pouring every inch of himself and his love into her, he didn't want to break such a delicate human. She'd always loved his humanity, his passion and emotion was always on his sleeve when they'd met. And then he was willing to forget all about the latest Petrova if Katherine could love him too. But she couldn't tell him what he needed to hear.

She hurt him the way Stefan was trying to her hurt her, except she told the truth. One thing she and her ancestor shared. Maybe she could hand him over to Klaus, along with Mason, the moonstone and lovely dear Elena. He'd died for her once already. __

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

Mason meant nothing to her; he was just a means to an end. A way to get her freedom. She never cared for anyone but Stefan and she was willing to fight for him.

She would lie, steal, cheat and manipulate. She'd kill for him and relish drinking the blood of anyone who got in her way.

Her only disappointment was that her copy's blood was too valuable to be spilled by her.

_Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it...well can you feel it_

If he thought that telling her she couldn't compare to his new little lark would make her leave he was wrong. She had Caroline attacking Elena's faith while she worked on seducing Stefan. If Damon wasn't being his crazy, impulsive self, Elena would have already fallen into his open and waiting arms.

Stefan was clearly worried by his brother interest in his girlfriend. He had good reason after all, after what happened the last time. If he'd seen her on the rug with Damon they'd be gone by now, he couldn't hide his jealousy, neither brother could. But dear devoted Damon had to go and question her feelings.

She was starting to like the idea of him dying with the doppelganger more and more. Not that she didn't like her bad boy but he was really not helping her any.

She would have Stefan. If he thought he could ignore her, he was very wrong. Katrina Petrova always got her way and this wasn't going to change any time soon. Pretty Little Gilbert had better watch her back, or it would be broken in two.

Let the games begin.

_And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know_

**I love writing Katherine. I am really running low on song right now, give me help please.**

**Reviews are love and I really want your help.**


	4. Mean Taylor Swift

**Now I'm at over three hundred viewers and twice as many hits with no reviews. I'm writing because I enjoy it but I'd like it if some-one could tell me what they like and don't like. It takes two minutes so please, just a tiny message. Not really set in a specific time, I lost control of Caroline at some point. Much as I love our bad boy he was a total twat to her and I for one relished him being thrown down a corridor.**

**Daroline**

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing_

Caroline cringed walking out of the school. _You suck? Really?_ After everything Damon did to her that was all she could come up with? Damn that was pathetic. The worst thing was that when he hit the floor all she wanted was to jump his bones. That made no sense.

She didn't even enjoy sex with Damon. Yeah he was hot as hell but that wasn't enough to keep her in bed. Or at least it shouldn't have been, he was a selfish lover. Too rough when she wanted it slow and smooth and he never took her out. He was only seen in public with her once and that was because he wanted something from her. She was a tool in his master plot but at least he was honest about Mystic Falls' grand secret.

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, pickin' on the weaker man_

No wonder it was so easy for him to get into her pants. He seemed to be the only guy in town that hadn't fallen at Elena's feet before even noticing that Caroline existed. Once the blond was part of their team she was still on the outer edges. Half the time she had no idea what was going on until she got a phone call telling her to dress up and get to the grill. Tyler had vervained her at his party and she'd had no idea what was happening with Klaus and his father, her 'friends' must have though she was a liability like Rebekah.

She gone round to the boarding house looking for Elena after everything calmed down, she wanted to know why she hadn't know what was happening. If Tyler hadn't protected her, because Klaus told him to, she would've died to save Katherine since no one told her they'd switched the doppelgangers.

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know what you don't know_

Damon was the only one there, drinking bourbon with a cold sneer on his lips. More triangle drama no doubt.

"Where's Elena?" She asked, not in the mood to talk to him.

"Stefan's room. No sleepovers." He answered not even looking at him.

"I thought Stefan was team Klaus now?" She didn't want to walk in on a reunion. Damon barked out a bitter laugh and turned his disdainful sneer on her.

"Why am I always the one to keep the dumb blond in the loop?" He sighed. "Stefan decided to save his new brother then took off. You were no help."

"No I was in a vervain induced coma and even if I wasn't no one told me what was going on did they?" She shouted. "I'm young but I'm more than your little human doormat and I should get to fight for my friends."

"You weren't a doormat Caroline, darling." He said softly. She softened slightly. "Not to me."

"Then what was I?" She asked timidly.

"A means to an end and a blood bag." He smirked knocking back his drink. "Poor blondie, always in second place, back up best friend, back up girlfriend. At least someone's worse off than me." He raised his glass to her bitterly.

"You're pathetic." She hissed on her way out.

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

She didn't cry on the way home and continued fighting tears when she was in her bedroom. She told herself oh so many times that she was done with Damon, done with crying over him and remembering him naked and it was a promised she'd broken so many times.

But not anymore, she was strong now. She'd kicked his ass when he tried to hurt her Dad. And she was too strong to delude herself into thinking he'd saved her because she was good, that she deserved to live. It was all for Elena, like always.__

Why you gotta be so mean?

He had no sympathy in him. Katherine hurt them both but only his humiliation mattered.

_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them_

It hurt that she couldn't be trusted with their cunning plan. Damon had killed so many people, if Stefan hadn't spiked her drink she'd be dead now. He snapped Jeremy's neck without hesitation and ripped out Bonnie throat for something she had no part in. Was Caroline the only one to remember all that?

Bonnie remembered, she hated him for everything he'd done. But she hated Caroline too, just because she was an unfortunate victim.

Damon would only be on their side while it suited him.

_I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again  
_

She avoided Damon as often as possible. Ignoring his comments was easiest, nothing she did could make him think she was worth a scrap of respect. Even Tyler got some respect because of his extraordinary strength and when he was sired everyone was worried for him. What about Caroline?

She felt selfish for even thinking it but every time Stefan or Damon put Elena through some sort of trauma she was there and so was Bonnie. Stefan gave up him free will and his life to save his brother but everyone's reaction was to take care of poor poor Elena.

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know what you don't know_

She didn't know why she'd been surprised at waking up in the Original's living room. She'd never been more than back up to everyone but Tyler and she was a weapon to Damon.

"We're handing you over to Klaus, sorry blondie but keeping Elena safe is important." Damon said, shrugging. "Good doing business with you." He nodded to Klaus before leaving.

"You can't just fucking leave me! I'm a person Damon not a fucking sex doll!" She screamed following him.

"Caroline." He cupped her face gently. "This is the most important thing you've even done in your meaningless life." He explained. "Thanks for the good times. "With he winked her turned to leave again. "Hey you might have a good time, now Tyler's dead there's no guilt."

"You're exactly like fucking Katherine aren't you!" She shrieked once she realised she couldn't actually walked out of the front door. "Selfish, cold and only ever looking out for number one!"

"I'm looking out for Elena doesn't be so fucking selfish."

She looked herself in the bathroom and screamed alone until she couldn't breathe then cried herself to sleep.__

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

She felt reading to move on from Damon at last when she arrived at him doorstep with Kol and Rebekah. "Reading beautiful?" Kol asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course she is." Rebekah snapped. "Right honey?" She wrapped an arm around Caroline's shoulders. "You know he deserves all this."

The three of them burst into the house stakes flying. Damon was pinned to the wall by Rebekah before he knew where they were.

"No Elena tonight?" Caroline asked mockingly.

"I heard she ran off with Stefan." Rebekah added innocently. Kol was less subtle.

"Seriously? Even after turning she ran off with the extremist. How is he right now?"

"Ripper." Caroline answered. She noticed the surprise on Damon's face. "Yeah, Elena rang, apparently no-one told her about your little arrangement. But still we all benefitted."

"I always wanted a sister." Rebekah smiled her gripped on Damon's tightening until her nails pierced his jugular and blood flowed over her wrist.

"Drink?" Kol offered as Caroline joined him on the couch.

"Cheers!" She toasted. She watched coldly as Kol and Rebekah had their vengeance. Damon was broken and only half conscious when they were done.

"Do you mind leaving us alone for a few hours." Caroline purred sipping on a blood bag. "We have personal business." She smiled coldly at Damon.

"See you back at the house." Rebekah shrugged.

"Sure you don't want help?" Kol asked hopefully.

"Come on big brother, Care'll give us the details later." Rebekah pulled him out as Caroline closed in on Damon's weak form.

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

He was so beaten he flinched when a blood bag landed by his face. "Don't be so pathetic." Caroline sighed bending down to help him feed. "Get out of town and get a life that doesn't resolve around your brother's girl" She told him coldly. "I'm never seeing you again."

Klaus was waiting outside when she left. "That didn't take long." He smirked. She shrugged. "You're far too good sweetheart." Taking her hand in his they walked away from the house. "Ready to go now?"

"Anywhere that sells good clothes." She answered looking at her blood soaked dress.

"Milan?"

"Anywhere."

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

They returned to Mystic at least once every decade. Caroline missed her mother and Rebekah always saw the village in the new world as her home, being too young to remember ever living in the old world.

It was forty years before Caroline spotted Damon. He was half asleep on the bar, a drunken pathetic mess. Clearly the brunette he was slurring at thought the same since she walked away when he tried to touch her. He caught her eye as she set up a pool game with Kol who was determined to teach her at least one thing he considered a sport. The look he gave her was pure contempt, lip curled and eyes hard.

"Want me to kick his ass?" Caroline started laughing.

"I'm not giving a pool lesson for the types of him."_  
_  
_But all you are is mean  
All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

He hadn't changed since the day she met him. But she had she was strong and brave and loved and he was nothing.

She'd been over Damon when she left Mystic Falls but it wasn't until now that she over kiddy pool Caroline. She'd never been so happy.

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

**Okay so it ended more Klaroline but I decided to make it more about the Daroline relationship then giving them a happy ending. Caroline just did what she pleased with this song and I'm not fighting it. **

**As always I hope you will take two minutes to leave a review even if you just say yey or ney. **


	5. Killing Loneliness Him

**I've never written for Elena or Elijah before so very nervous, feel free to tell me what I did wrong and right. I'm more of an Elijah/Katherine fan after seeing the look on his face the first time he saw Elena, I nearly died. The he decapitated Trevor with a bitch-slap and I fell in love. This is after the fantastic season 3 final.**

**Elejah**

_Memories, sharp as daggers  
Pierce into the flesh of today_

Elena closed her eyes tightly while finishing her third blood bag in one sitting. She took several deep breaths, waiting for the prominent veins beneath her eyes to disappear. Her new fang retracted and she sighed in relief, her face was becoming easier to control at last.

She'd made the choice to transition so that Jeremy wouldn't be alone, now that Alaric was permanently, properly dead he had no-one else left. At least now he wouldn't have to lose her the way they lost their parents. She felt guilty every night as Jeremy slept in the other room, she could hear his heartbeat and it made her…hungry. Admitting that fact made her feel like the monster Bonnie saw her as.

She buried her face in the pillow; she was a vampire, not a monster. Caroline wasn't a monster and neither was Stefan, Damon was questionable but that hadn't stopped him saving her life more than once. Tears stung at her eyes, all her emotions were stronger now as she'd known they would be, anger became rage and grief became unbearable. Loneliness was a fatal disease.

Her memories were more vivid too. The grief of losing her parents, Aunt Jenna, even Uncle/Dad John it was all fresh in her mind as though she'd just witnessed it all for the first time. The rage she felt at both brothers was like acid in her veins, she couldn't even look at them.

Stefan who she'd loved so much and Damon, the man she'd watch turn from a soulless demon into a good person, a person she'd let into her heart. Both of their faces only brought her pain and fury. And missing them made her heart feel like a jagged shard of ice, despite the fact it continued to beat.__

Suicide of love took away all that matters  
And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart

She was alone because she'd told them to leave, unable to choose either of them she couldn't tolerate their constant hovering around her. When she snapped and screamed at them to leave her alone they'd protested, of course; any day now Klaus could come to take his revenge for having his supply of doppelganger blood being taken away. If he decided he wanted revenge he'd rain blood down upon Mystic Falls the streets would run red with the blood of her loved ones and nothing any of them could do would be able to stop the blood-shed.

Their only valid argument was that she had to learn to control her new hunger; but she'd chosen an excellent teacher in Caroline. Perhaps the most innocent victim of the war they'd lived through.

She'd told them to leave. She loved them both but couldn't stand to look at them and all the emotions that exploded within her when they tried to comfort her. It was the right choice; in the end she was sure she'd be happier starting fresh. She held the memories buried deep inside her heart in the hopes that one day she'd be able to look back on the last years of her life with happiness not horror.

Right now she couldn't even look at the photos she'd kept.

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness _

She sat bolt upright when a cold breeze flitted over her face. Jeremy's heartbeat was the same, he was safe. But the hairs on the back of her neck continued trembling and her muscles tensed as the sense of danger filled the air, it pressed against her skin thick and putrid.

She knew there were eyes on her. Something powerful was in her home, the home she'd had to be invited into. A dark figure stepped out of the corner of her room, she leapt from the bed and pinned him to the wall with a snarl, fangs bared. "Elijah?" She gasped, releasing her grip on his shoulders. His soft hands remained on her upper arms, his grip firm but gentle.

"I apologise for startling you Elena." He said softly, barely inches between their faces. "Now that Bonnie has returned my brother to his own body my siblings and I are leaving tomorrow."

"Is Tyler okay?" Elena asked automatically.

Elijah's pause told her everything. "I'm sorry, Elena. He would've died anyway if Alaric had succeeded in killing Klaus. At least this way his death allowed his friends to live."

Elena stepped back. "Thank you for explaining why my friend's death is a good thing." She hissed bitterly.

"My family and I have caused too much pain to you and your friends, I cannot take that back as much as I would like to. But I also cannot leave without apologising especially to you." Elena was still furious as his justification of Tyler's death despite this tragedy not being the fault of him or his family. She swallowed thickly as her body betrayed her by responding to the gentle stroking of his fingers. She dropped her gaze, the intensity of his eyes left her dry mouthed and wanting.

"You're not wearing a tie." She blurted stupidly, as her eyes focused on the exposed skin at his collar, a hint at the firmness of his chest. "I've never seen you without a tie." She would've realised how stupid she sounded if she hadn't met his eyes again and forgotten everything else.

He gave a small smile at the irrelevance of her comments. His eyes burned into her chocolate orbs, begging for her forgiveness. "I am truly sorry for the pain you have been caused, Elena. I don't expect you to forgive me but an eternity is a very long time; perhaps in a few millenniums you will no longer hate me." He released her arms, reluctant to leave now, knowing he might not see her again.

"I could never hate you Elijah." She whispered quietly. The silence stretched between them, a delicate link holding them together. Elena's emotions pushed her into what she'd known was coming from the second he'd seen her. She shoved him back against the wall, her lips crashing against his. He froze momentarily in shock, but in less than a second he responded with equal passion.

_With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you_

She clawed at his stylish shirt as they fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. His noble heart told him this was wrong but knowing that by this time tomorrow he'd be on the other side of the globe, coupled with the loss of his older brother let him continue, to hell with the confidence.

He pulled her closer to him as her tank top was tossed away freeing her eternally perfect breasts. His lips pressed against her racing pulse, sucking gently as she moaned, writhing beneath him.

_The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness_

Elijah groaned deeply as he entered her slowly and her eyes rolled backwards. Sex with a vampire was intense compared to Matt's clumsy fumbling but just the feeling of him inside her and the sound of his pleasure caused a fire inside Elena, her body was demanding release. The desperation spreading through her bones pushed out the grief and wrath that had been eating her from the inside out. His strong body covering hers eased the crippling loneliness and she clung on to the freedom for dear life.

_Nailed to the cross, together  
As solitude begs us to stay_

They rocked together in crashing ecstasy as the blood pounded through Elena's body, lifting her into oblivion. As the sun dawned slowly, spreading light into the room Elijah froze. He gently lifted Elena's hands before sweeping her off the floor and carrying her into the shade. "Necklace." She told him, fiddling with the dark stone around her throat.

Elena straddled Elijah taking advantage of the soft bed beneath them. She slowly sank down on him, encasing him in her warm slick heat. Her back arched as he rose to take a hardened pink nipple into his mouth. "Stay." She pleaded breathlessly. Begging him to take away the solitude she feared.

"Always." He promised the grey dawn. _  
_  
_Disappear in the lie forever  
And denounce the power of death over our souls and secret words are said to start a war_

Her long fingers twirled into his sweat drenched hair as he bit into her breast drawing blood. He cleaned the dark liquid with his tongue as the bite mark healed quickly leaving her skin creamy and flawless as it would be forever.

She screamed softly as he emptied his seed into her. She collapsed onto his torso inhaling the salty sweet smell of his sweat. She trailed her tongue lazily up his throat drawing the taste into her mouth, shivering with pleasure. Drinking in all of him before reality invaded her bliss and she had to admit he was going.

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness_

They lay in the rising light; limbs entwined, heavy with exhaustion and contentment. She looked up at his hard jaw and stubble. His eyes were closed, a gentle smile at the corner of his mouth, she wondered if he was sleeping. "It takes a lot more than you think to tire out an original my dear." He smirked, opening his eyes to look at her.

"I can't move." She giggled as he rolled on top of her.

"I take that as a challenge." He growled playfully.

"Is the great brooding original playing with me?" She teased lightly. He gently nipped at her neck with blunt teeth before capturing her crimson lips in a searing kiss.

"I'm definably not letting you go now." He promised hooking his arms under her knees and wrapping her quivering legs around his waist.

"I'm tired." She moaned weakly as he ground his cock against her damp pussy. Her body bowed of the bed; she was completely exhausted but unable to resist his touch.

"Liar." He slipped into her easily, cherishing the way the sunlight flowed over her perfect face.

_With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you_

It was approaching noon before she was able to slip into sleep. She'd been out for what felt like two seconds before she was woken by Jeremy's desperate knocking. She was still trying to sort of why she was sore and why she was naked when Elijah pulled open the door in only his slacks.

"Oh good." She heard an accented voice. Klaus. She was torn between hiding under her sheets and covering her nakedness. "Dear Jeremy simply refused to indulge my theory that you were here, no manners in this generation. I think it's time we left."

"It was my theory!" Objected a female voice. Caroline came into the room jumping onto Elena's bed. "I knew it!" She announced. "Out!" She ordered, flapping her hands at the originals. "Go on, go! And be nice to Jeremy!" She called as the door shut leaving them alone. "Elijah? Nice!" She laughed when they were alone.

"Klaus?" Elena asked, pulling on some clothes.

"I know, Bonnie hates me now. More than before but it's not like I didn't know he was in Tyler's body." Caroline picked up Elijah's shirt and tossed it out into the hall way where Klaus and Elijah bickered quietly while Jeremy looked confused.

"You knew!" Elena asked while she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"He told me. There's only so long a man can continue refusing sex without a horny girlfriend getting very suspicious." Caroline answered brushing her hair in the mirror.

"So what happens next?" Elena asked. "Are you leaving with them?"

"No! Elena I can't leave you." Caroline responded. "At least not yet."

_The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness_

"Caroline?" Called a British accent.

"Elena?" That was Jeremy.

"Play nicely, we're talking!" Caroline shouted at the closed door. "Maybe you should come with us, now you're with Elijah."

"Jeremy. And I'm not with Elijah." Elena blushed. "At least I don't think so."

"You don't know do you?" Caroline giggled. Elena hit her with a pillow. "I don't blame you Honey. I remember the loneliness and confusion. It's bad enough not being able to control your own body but then your emotions go haywire. It suck, no pun intended."

"I'm staying Niklaus and that's final." Elijah stormed into the room and would have slammed the door dramatically if Klaus hadn't followed with Jeremy trailing behind them in utter bewilderment.

"He's staying?" Caroline asked Elena. "Did he tell you?"

"Of course I did." Elijah answered.

"Okay out." Elena announced. "You stay." She told Elijah.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"Baby vampires make bad decisions." Klaus snapped. "Although my brother should know better."

"Out!" Elena said again.

"You're staying?" She asked turning to Elijah, hardly believe it was true.

"If you still want me to." She caught him in a fierce kiss.

"Stay." She confirmed as they fell back on the bed. Things were getting heated when Caroline began knocking on the door.

"Stop that right now."  
_  
Killing loneliness_

After much debate and a vague explanation for a still confused younger Gilbert it was decided that Elijah would stay here in Mystic Falls. It looked as though there would have been more conflict had Elijah not suggested to Klaus that he take Caroline.

"I need to stay here and take care of Elena." Caroline stammered reluctantly. "Do you need me?" She looked to Elena.

"I will take care of Elena, go." Elijah urged.

"Just go Caroline!" Elena laughed seeing how desperate she was.

"I love you! Bye." Caroline hugged Elena before running out of the house. "I have to pack."

"Goodbye brother." Klaus shook Elijah's hand before leaving. "Come visit, we're heading to England for a while." He directed the last comment at them both.

"Guess he's decided not to kill me." Elena said once they were left alone, Jeremy had gone to the grill to avoid the vampire soap opera unfolding in his living rom.

"He'd going to England to find Rebekah and apologize for threatening to kill her." Elijah explained.

"I can't believe Caroline's leaving town." She said falling onto the sofa beside Elijah. His arms were around her in an instant.

"She's lonely too." He said softly.

"I'm glad she's happy. No-one should be lonely." Elena nodded leaning on Elijah's chest. "And I'm glad you're here."

"I love you." The cold pain in her chest melted and the summer sun soaked into her body, she felt like a teenage girl for the first time in months.

"I love you too."

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me  
_**  
I had to give them a happy ending! He looks so good in a suit and their children would have fantastic flippy hair. I'm iffy on the ending but I don't quite know what's wrong with it if you know what I mean so I need help. My gorgeous boyfriend has gone and planted the idea of a fic in my head. A series of Klaus' experiences with the beautiful and iconic women in history so if I stop updating it's because of that but I will finish this.**

**Reviews are nice and I will return when possible.**


	6. Don't Be A Stranger Dina Carroll

**I am dedicating chapters one and two of this fic to xxxMoonlightdreamsxxx as a thank you for recommending this chapters song which is great. I do think that the song fits Klaroline very well but it's also great for some good old Delena lust. Yes, Klaus is awesome but I now feel dreadfully guilty for forgetting all about our black night. I hope this makes up for it. This is set just after that kiss in 3x10 and I'm warning you know it gets very dirty. **

**Delena**

_I shouldn't be alone with you tonight,  
Desire was too strong to put up a fight,  
I don't understand the way I feel_

Elena entered the boarding house nervously, the door slammed itself shut behind her and she spun round expecting to see Damon standing there as usual; nothing. She breathed out, shaking her head at her jumpiness; just because there were vampires and werewolves in Mystic Falls didn't mean there wasn't ordinary wind banging doors where it had no business doing so.

She lingered in the hallway wondering if she should just go home. She took a step towards the grand staircase and her lips tingled slightly. She stopped as a memory from a couple of hours ago jumped to her mind. She'd kissed Damon before; once when he was drunk and that didn't really count as he'd forced his lips on hers before snapping Jeremy's neck. The second time she'd kissed him, but he was barely alive and unable to respond. Tonight had been completely different.

She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it coming. She hadn't gone two evenings without him appearing in her bedroom since the summer. It seemed as if there was always something happening with Stefan and Klaus and hybrids. But even when things were temporarily as safe as they were ever going to be he'd turn up for no reason. After the drama with Rebekah and Mikael a couple of weeks ago she'd let him sleep in her bed, inches from her face. She hadn't even realized how close they were to crossing the invisible boundaries she'd put in place.

Elena was a mass of confusion. She knew that Stefan was gone, or at least she thought he was when he saved Klaus, destroying their only weapon against him in the process. But if he had wanted to save Damon then surely he must be feeling something, and after waiting for him for so long she thought maybe she owed it to herself to try again with Stefan. The only problem was that she could no longer ignore the feelings she had for Damon.

She didn't know why she'd come here. That kiss was festering in her mind, not allowing her to think of anything else. She stood awkwardly in the hallway trying to figure out why she was there and what she was planning on saying to Damon. She'd tried to sleep, exhausted from fighting with Stefan and Alaric's brush with death but the kiss kept replaying in her head even though she wanted to ignore it for the night. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his and if she lay still for long enough she was certain she could feel his lips covering hers. By the time she gave up on sleep and decided to just go see him her pajama shorts were soaked.

"You know you've been standing there for about twenty minutes now." She jumped out of her skin when she heard Damon's cocky drawl from the top of the stairs. "Jumpy." He smirked at her reaction.

"Can we talk?" She asked, willing her leaping heart to slow down, she was too young for a heart attack surely.

"Of course." He tilted his head before heading down the hallway, towards his bedroom.

_Although it feels so right,  
I really shouldn't be here tonight_

She followed him up the stairs, knowing that she was probably asking for more trouble. The last time she was in that room he had promised to always choose her over Bonnie and everyone else. Even though she was annoyed by his consistent disregard for her choices she believed completely that she was safe while he was fighting her corner. She'd had to stay in the hallway for a few moments before going back into Stefan's room, just trying to catch her breath. Not because of the effect that his intense eye thing had on her but because she knew as she left that her eyes had strayed to his bed, she couldn't help but wonder how soft it was.

As soon as she entered the room her eyes immediately landed on his mattress again, when had she lost control of her body? Probably the second his lips landed on hers. She'd pretty much lost control of everything then. Her mind could focus on nothing but how soft his lips were, her stomach became host to a whole circus of butterflies and her hand which she'd thought she'd raised to push him away instead wrapped in his. Her lips had taken on a mind of their own, which was probably a good thing since her brain had shut off, and they decided to kiss him back. His bed was huge, king sized at least and it looked very comfortable, she hadn't noticed that last time for obvious reason. Now she was sure she'd be able to sleep there. God what was wrong with her tonight? The sound of the door shutting behind her brought her out of her thoughts.

Her breath became heavy as he stood in front of her. He was within arm's reach but not in her personal space, for some reason she wanted him closer. The silence between them was suffocating. "I'm not Stefan's." She blurted out, he looked surprised. Fair enough because so was she. She didn't know what had prompted her to say that but she slowly realized it was true. "Don't feel guilty because I don't" Her brain really needed to turn itself on and regain control of her lips.

She ducked her head to look at the floor, waiting for him to respond. When he remained silent she raised her eyes to see his reaction. Her chocolate eyes collided with his cool stare and her brain closed up shop for the night.

_In your eyes there's a sign of intensity  
I sense an atmosphere  
No need to hide from the way that you feel inside  
There's nothing left to fear_

The air in the room crackled with electricity as she stood locked in his gaze. A tremor travelled over her skin and all her senses increased, she desperately wanted to touch him. His eyes were burning her with their intensity she could sense the power and desire radiating off him; it froze her to the spot.

He moved closer, a cool hand rested against her cheek and she turned her face into his caress. Her stomach contracted at his light touch, her eyes fluttered as his fingertips stroked her cheek. "Stefan isn't gone forever." He told her softly. She nodded mutely, her eyes flicking down to his mouth. She licked her lips, they suddenly felt dry and far too close to his probably because she was leaning forward. "What happens when he's back to being the good guy?" His voice was barely above a whisper as his gaze drifted to her parted lips, if she wet them again she'd be able to taste him. "Elena…"

"I… I don't know." She stammered shaking her head. She almost cried out when his hand abruptly dropped and he turned away from her. She made a spilt second decision between going home and pretending it never happened and falling down the rabbit hole.

"Damon…" He turned to her, his voice close to begging.

"Please, Elena don…" She cut him off, pulling his face to hers and kissing him frantically.

_If only for tonight  
Don't be a stranger  
I wanna take this chance  
Risk it all for you_

He returned her affections instantly, his hands landing on her waist; the heat of his palms warming her through her thin top. She wound her hands into his thick dark locks pulling him closer to her. He growled shoving her against the bedroom door, his hands moving into her shining hair. She bit his bottom lip when her back collided with the hard door; he chuckled in surprise falling silent when she pulled her top off dropping it on the floor. She gasped in delight when she felt herself being lifted off her feet and soon landed on that massive bed. It was soft and felt amazing as she sunk into the mattress. Damon crawled above her, nipping at her collar bone lightly as she pulled his shirt off violently. His jean clad erection pressed into her stomach she pushed up against him moaning loudly.

Faintly in the back of her mind she questioned whether this was a good decision. There was no going back if she slept with Damon now. It would finally be finished between her and Stefan. The real problem was, that after insisting for so long that they were different, she was doing the same thing as Katherine.

His soft lips claimed her again, pouring fire and passion into her blood. Her desire was singing in her veins. She gave in to her bodies cravings, gave in completely.

_Knowing what I'm gonna do  
If only for tonight  
Don't be a stranger  
I want it all from you  
Tonight_

Her hands travelled down to his belt wanted to feel his hardness against her bare flesh, wanting him inside her more than she could've believed possible. He moaned her name against her lips as her fingers fumbled clumsily, her swimming head making basic tasks impossible. She finally managed to undo the belt and shove his jeans down to his knees. She wrapped her long fingers around his impressive length, gasping at how big it was, pumping him hard she moaned when his hand went to her flies. She raised her hips, pushing into his palm.

Damon suddenly pulled back and Elena's skin felt icy at the loss of his hot mouth. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He gasped out desperately. This was her last chance to change her mind. Part of her knew this was the worst choice she could make; to stay here tonight would change everything forever.

"Yes, Damon. I'm sure."

_You're on my mind all of the time  
I really shouldn't stay with you tonight  
But the more and more I think of it  
The more it just seems right  
That's why I shouldn't be here tonight_

She kicked off her shoes seconds before his hit the floor and he wriggled out of his jeans. Her stomach muscles contracted violently as he undid her flies, leaning pack he pulled her jeans down her slim legs and dropped them to the floor. She flung off her bra before pulling him down to cover her slim body, clad only in panties.

His fingers stroked her through the thin black lace feeling her dripping pussy. "Oh my God, Elena, you're so wet." He groaned into her neck. He slipped a finger into her knickers, running it up her wet slit making her back arc, pushing her breasts into his defined chest.

Her thoughts were consumed with the sensations he was feeding into her body. She was trembling violently as his fingertips began circling her clit making her whimper uncontrollably. She had always thought that sex with Damon would feel dirty and wrong but instead it felt completely right. She was writhing in desperation as he brought her closer to her climax. "Please Damon, please." She pleaded breathlessly, begging for her release. He tore off her underwear leaving it in tatters, he then plunged two fingers into her cunt driving into her violently. She screamed desperately as he attached his mouth to her clit, sucking gently until a powerful orgasm crashed over her body. Her nails curled into the bed sheets ripping holes in them as she shook violently, gasping for breath as she fell back onto the bed.

Damon kissed her deeply his tongue thrusting into her mouth. She could taste her wetness on his lips and moaned at the feelings it brought on. "Fuck me, Damon. Now, please." She begged against his mouth.

_Now I find out I know who I really am  
I'm lost without a trace  
So take me high, take me low or how you know  
And help me if you can_

Damon smirked devilishly as he sank between her legs. He hooked an arm under her knee pushing her right leg up until it went over his shoulder. He slipped into her slowly, the new position allowing him to enter her deeper than any other man. Elena gripped his biceps, nails digging in deep enough to draw blood. She moaned deeply feeling her walls stretch to accommodate his considerable length. The muscles in her legs quivered as he entered her fully. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. She nodded, raising her hips in a silent plea for him to move.

He began to push into her as she gripped onto him tighter her free leg wrapping around his waist urging him to go faster, deeper. He buried his face in her neck, his tongue tasting the salty sweat there. He could hear her blood rushing just beneath her skin, so close to his mouth. He crashed into her harder, his fingers gripping her thighs leaving bruises. She ran her fingers through his black hair, screaming his name wildly.

The muscles in her legs tightened along with her lower stomach as a second orgasm grew within. she teetered on the brink but he pulled out just in time to stop her coming. He smirked, laughter hidden behind his eyes. "Not just yet baby."

_If only for tonight  
Don't be a stranger  
I wanna take this chance  
Risk it all for you  
Knowing what I'm gonna do  
If only for tonight  
Don't be a stranger  
I want it all from you  
Tonight_

He sat back on his knees pulling her closer by her ankles. "You are cruel." She hissed wetting her lips.

"You love it." He pulled her into a sitting position, wrapping her legs around him. Her body leaned against his as his hands wound into her hair. She held onto his shoulders as he thrust back into her, slipping in easily as she crossed her legs tighter around him. He pulled her head backwards and she winced at the pain of having her hair pulled. The wince turning into a moan as her began kissing down her exposed throat, almost able to taste the sweet blood that rushed toward her swollen clit. He slipped one hand from her hair reaching down to pinch her clit gently, then harder when she screamed in pleasure.

"I'm so close." She moaned rocking against him roughly. "Damon, please…" His arms wrapped around her, grabbing her arse he pulled her close slamming into her. He could feel her contract around him as he came closer to his own finish. "Bite me Damon." She whispered nibbling his ear. His pace quickened again, desperately wanting to taste her.

_Why I don't know  
I'm in too deep, to say no  
Hold me close, don't let me go  
I wanna take this chance  
Risk it all for you  
It's what I'm gonna do_

"I want this. Bite me Damon." She met his hard thrusts with her own, grinding hard onto him. He felt his eyes change colour and his teeth sharpen, giving into the hunger he bit into her neck drinking deeply.

It was the last push to tip her over the edge. "God yes Damon!" She sobbed coming undone in his arms as he emptied his seed deep inside her. She clung to his body waiting for her own to stop shaking as he took strength from her body.

As they both came down from their high he pulled away from her neck. Their sweat-coated bodies collapsed next to one another on the soft pillows. He turned his face into her dark hair, reaching for her hand; his finger's fitting tightly between hers. He kissed her forehead gently as she snuggled closer towards him.

_If only for tonight  
Don't be a stranger  
I wanna take this chance  
Risk it all for you  
Knowing what I'm gonna do  
If only for tonight_

She shivered slightly as the cold dawn air settled over her body. Damon reached for the covers; wrapping them both in warmth he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Thank you." She murmured sleepily. He bit into his wrist, offering it to her.

"You'll heal faster." He promised stroking her hair. She sucked his wrist gently, swallowing a little blood as the holes on her neck began to close. She drew back when all that remained were two small scars. When she glanced up at Damon he was staring out of the window at the growing light. "It's morning." He commented. She mumbled some sort of agreement onto his stomach where she rested her head. "What happens now?" He asked.

"I'm sleeping." She whispered.

He laughed gently. "I'm serious." She ignored him so he started moving, stopping her from resting comfortably.

"We'll figure it out tonight." She insisted pulling his hand to her mouth and kissing his knuckled gently. "Okay?"

"Okay." He agreed lying back on the pillow. He'd waited years for all already, several more hours meant nothing while she was naked in his bed. Now she was in his arms he wasn't going to let her go. She was his forever.  
_  
Don't be a stranger  
I want it all from you  
Tonight_

**I adore Delena and I really hope I did them justice. I seem to be able to control them more than other characters; Elena usually does whatever she pleases rather than what I please. As always please review with praise or complaints and song suggestions. Only ten past two in the morning, my muse is getting better at working normal hours.**


	7. Some Kind Of Miracle Kelly Clarkson

**Elena is getting a lot of exercise on my laptop at the minute, I like Elejah and Delena however Stelena is not my favourite ship by far. I have decided to back up on the smut and go for some pretty romance for a pretty boy. This is set in season one which I need to get on DVD. There is a tiny hint of Stebekah if you squint really really hard. Brownie points for those of you who spot it.**

**Stelena **

_Prayed for an angel  
To come in the night  
Shine some sweet light on me  
Found only strangers  
Then you came to me  
_  
Lexi had had Stefan back on animal blood for three months now and he was finally able to control himself enough to be alone. He was snacking on bunnies once a day and usually stopped before he drained the poor creatures dry. It was nice to be back in his home town, despite the bad memories it held good ones too. Ever since leaving Damon had followed him everywhere, plaguing him, so it's not like anywhere else on the planet had good memories and being in a town where the locals were prepared to deal with vampires help him control his urges.

But he was lonely. Lexi had gone back to Chicago; she was a city girl and could never settle in a small town for long, so Stefan was alone with his uncle who didn't care for vampires at all. Stefan knew he needed to connect with people as human beings in order to stay on this diet, see humans as people not the blood bags he did when the switch was off.

A new guy was big news in a town as small as Mystic Falls where nothing but 'animal attacks' ever happen. He wanted someone to talk to, a friend, but he didn't want his whole life to be under scrutiny which would no doubt happen if he began socialising.

He wasn't hungry but being in the woods was making him want to tear some poor little animals throat out so he wandered towards the town which was usually empty at this late hour. He could hear a car coming up to the Wickery Bridge, his family had helped to build the bridge and their trees had been used in every restoration since then. He was reminiscing when his super hearing pick up on a screech of breaks followed by a splash.

He could hear screams muffled by heavy waves crashing against metal and began to run. His speed frustrated him, he was still a blur to human eyes but not nearly as fast as he had been on human blood but the fact that he cared about these strangers spurred him on as he dove into the black liquid. The cold of the water didn't bother him but he knew it was dangerous for a human to be submerged in this temperature for too long. He reached the driver's door still battling against the strong currant. There was a whole family in there, he listen to the driver and rescued his daughter first.

He immediately recognised the girl, it was Katherine. But he could hear her heart beating, weakly, but it was beating, this girl was human. He tore his eyes from her unconscious form and jumped back into the icy river, he manage to drag both bodies out but they were dead, he was unable to revive them. The girl with Katherine's face was a fighter she clung to life as did her ancestor. He rang an ambulance, compelled the paramedics and ran.

_Just when I giving up  
You gave me love  
My world was tumbling down  
You turned it around, baby_

He watched the girl for the rest of the summer. He was right about her surviving; she was so brave and strong throughout. She broke up with the blonde quarterback she'd been dating and threw herself into taking care of her little brother. He couldn't stop watching her; she was a mystery to him. It wasn't just her face that was familiar, her body was identical to Katherine's, even her laugh and smile was the same. She carried herself differently as well; she was less careful, ambivalent to any eyes that may be watching. Katherine did everything as though being watched by adoring eyes, which of course she was. Elena was natural and beautiful, and there was warmth in her eyes he'd never seen in Katherine's face.

He knew he should leave town, there was always the chance she would recognise him. Enrolling in her school was clearly asking for the attention he'd wanted to avoid. This girl was full of temptation, staying close to her was a crazy risk but he couldn't resist. That was the biggest problem, by seeing Katherine he'd been ignoring everything he'd been brought up to believe. The belief that vampires were evil was ingrained in his mind from an early age but he had disregarded it all because he was in love with her. Now he was doing the same, he knew from experience that he was a danger to any human and he was ignoring that fact by enrolling himself in high school, exposing so many teenagers to him. He felt alive when he watched her, saw her try to laugh with her friends, watching her fight for a normal life something he'd almost lost the will to do. Knowing her, living in her world would either be the worst or best thing for him, and her; either way he had to speak to her.

_You're some kind of miracle  
You, You, You are  
You're a miracle to me_

It didn't take long for him to figure out she was nothing like Katherine. The physical resemblance still mesmerised him but the similarities ended there. She was kind and thoughtful, she could have gotten away with anything after the tragedy she suffered but didn't even think of it. That was understandable of course but Katherine had used the story of her family's death to gain clothes, money and her place in the Salvatore house. He doubted that her family had even died in a fire, they had died slowly over time which could be heart breaking for a vampire, if they still had one.

Strangely, she was the person he thought Katherine had been when they'd met. Vulnerable, smart, he wanted to take care of her, but despite last time he was sure it was real. She was some sort of miracle, surely. She could be his saviour, he could be hers.

_Sweet revelation  
That look in your eyes  
Your touch in the night  
I found the sweetest salvation  
In your arms baby_

He hadn't meant to fall in love with her, he only wanted to get to know her and feel human again but she was an angel. His greatest impulse was to keep her safe, even when she bled and his face became that of a monster he felt revolted by the images that flooded his mind. The smell of blood had a strong effect on him, it always had. When she cut herself in the graveyard it had been the same, he saw her pinned to the ground beneath him her fangs deep in her veins taking her life force, drinking her in. He'd almost vomited.

She was so full of light, it was hidden by her grief and he wanted to help her come out the other side. He was sure that she would push him away if he tried to comfort her. Her boyfriend had tried, as jealous as he was even Stefan could see the boy was a good person, as brave and strong as she was. He had problems too, it was obvious from the way he clung to her, and he did truly love her. But she accepted his sympathy and opened up to him in a way he never anticipated.

_When there's no morning sun  
Your tender love  
Came and just lifted me up  
Look what you've done baby_

He fell for her within a day, even learned how to text so he could contact her. She began to move through her pain and be happy again. It amazed him that he could help her move through human tragedy. But he'd also exposed her to dangers she couldn't begin to suspect. He was foolish to believe that he could be free of his older brother's hatred, his poisonous presence had never left him alone but he wouldn't let the pollution spread into Elena's life. She didn't deserve that.

He felt like a teenage boy in love when he gave her the vervain locket. He didn't know where he'd gotten that necklace or why he'd kept it for so long but he knew it meant something to him. It would keep her safe and that was the important thing. But still, her choosing to wear something that was important to him, a gift from him, made him feel so very human.

_You, you're some kind of miracle  
you, you, you are  
You're a miracle to me_

Being with her almost made him understand Katherine, the bitch was still evil, manipulative and selfish but he could now see why she had compelled him to accept her as a vampire. When Elena found out he'd been terrified of losing her, of having to compel her to forget everything they'd felt for each other. She did love him, and he loved her; even if she was compelled to forget his darkest secret that would always be real.

He made the decision to compel her and then leave. It was the only way to keep them both safe, Damon was a lose canon and if she let everyone know that vampire's had returned… the consequences were unimaginable. There was no humanity in Damon's heart even for a pure angel like Elena. The only affect her beautiful face and silken hair had on him was to tempt him into taking her life.

But Stefan couldn't do it. Even when she looked at him with fear in her eyes, he knew this was the biggest risk he'd ever take for her but he couldn't violate her mind in that way. He had to trust her to keep his secret.

_You brought joy to my heart  
I found love in your arms  
See what you've done to me  
You set my soul so free  
You came and you gave me the love that I need_

Not only did she keep his secret. She accepted him, fangs and all. He was in shock when she kissed him, unafraid to claim his lips, cupping his face gently. She went willing into his bedroom. Wrapping her arms around him she let him into her body and his soul caught fire.

The monster within him died, replaced with the love of a golden angel. There was no hint of demon in her, none of the black that resided in Katherine's heart. No matter what was on the outside, and their shared ability to always survive, they were as different as possible. Katherine Peirce was a devil, a beauty bathed in hells fire. His Elena would always be a miraculous goddess, an angel strait from heaven.

She was love and goodness incarnate and she always would be.

_Oh you, you're some kind of miracle  
You, you are  
You're a miracle  
A miracle to me  
Baby you are  
Ohh, a miracle to me_

**So there's Stelena done a real weight off my shoulders. They were sweet in season one but I want some sexy Delena time people. Delighted by Ian's interest in the Fifty Shades Of Grey movie. The book was one hell of a let-down but with Ian as the dominant lead? Yes, please!**

**Read and review. I'm still in need of songs and paring suggestions. I'm looking forward to some threesome one-shots ;).**


	8. Without You Kelly Clarkson

**As I'm sure you've all realized I am just crazy about Klaroline but I have really tried to not give in to my desires here. This is set in the future after the crazy events of the season three final are over, specifically the body swap. Almost cool enough to make me like Bonnie! By the way Hotel California crawled into my head half-way through, sorry.**

**Forwood**

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before_

She'd never expected to see Tyler again, not after their explosive break-up. He'd been back in his body a day before the arguments began. It wasn't a slow fizzle out or several little spats that broke them up it was one huge exhausting battle that lasted two long and sleepless days. Then he took off.

After a month trapped in his own body while Klaus controlled him Tyler had turned back into the same angry, aggressive brat he had been a year or two ago. His rage would have been aimed at Bonnie but she'd ran as soon as the situation was fixed, she did the spell and to hell with the repercussions.

She had saved his life, that fact was undisputable. The likelihood was that she'd also saved the Salvatore's and Caroline too. At the end of the day Bonnie's choice of using an unreliable and dangerous spell was justified to everyone who hadn't been tortured the way Tyler had. Even Caroline could forgive her

He'd been trapped, seeing everything through his own eyes but unable to control anything he – Klaus- did. He had finally broken the sire bond only to be more under the master hybrid's control than ever. And as they should have expected Klaus didn't hide out well at all. He could be invisible for centuries if it was required but with such a weapon as Tyler's face at his disposable there was no chance of him laying low. His first target, and single-minded obsession, was Caroline.

She was too smart to be seduced by him and he genuinely found that interesting, challenging. But she was also completely dependent on her stupid boyfriend, he was the source of her amazing strength, the happiness he gave her was her stunning light. In the end she was all too easy to enjoy while he was stuck as a seventeen year old hormone house.

Klaus hadn't even had to try, she'd fallen straight into his- Tyler's- arms as soon as she realised he wasn't dead. The changes in him didn't make her suspicious in the least; he was exuberant full of energy and fun. She thought it was the triumph of Klaus dying while they somehow survived; rather than Klaus's triumph over her. A triumph he'd grown bored of very quickly once the challenge was over and he soon turned his attention to getting his own body back.

When Caroline found out who had been in her bed the past month she was physically sick. Even the thought of Klaus touching her through Tyler's body made her furious and nauseous. And what had hurt her most of all was Tyler blaming her, it didn't help that she also blamed herself.

_Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

By the time Bonnie returned Tyler was long gone. The remaining Originals took care of the council easily; they believed their brother to be dead and would not be leaving Mystic Falls without revenge and the less people that were trying to kill them the easier that would be. They took off when things were back to 'normal' but Rebekah was too hurt to leave with Klaus. He had hidden the secret from even her. She took off on her own for the first time in centuries; or would have had Tyler not offered to accompany her.

Caroline had begged Tyler to stay, tried everything to gain his forgiveness but he took her apologies as a confession and left with the evil blood slut without even saying goodbye. Just throwing the insult that anyone would be better than a 'dumb whore' like her over his shoulder.

Despite Bonnie and Elena's insistence that Klaus had conned them all and she couldn't be blamed she took Tyler's words to heart. How could she have not seen that smirk every time they kissed, not recognised the aggression when they slept together. Was she really so pathetic as to not realise that she no longer enjoyed making love to her boyfriend? How could Tyler ever want her after that? After she let that monster into her body, and he had to endure every second of it.

But here he was on her doorstep, looking sheepish and apologetic. She stopped breathing as soon as she saw him but he didn't speak just kept looking at her, his jaw set in a hard line. "Did you think up some more clever insults that you couldn't wait to share?" She asked eventually, forcing the tremble out of her voice.

"Honestly?"

"No."

He kept his eyes on her porch. "I thought so many horrible things about you and I wanted to say most of them but Bekx got pretty bored of that."

"Thank God you came back to vent at me." She hissed. "Heaven forbid that poor dear 'Bekx' would be bored by your bitching."

"Please let me finish." He choked out. She bit back the venom on her tongue and let him speak. "I should have realised straight away that you were innocent but I was furious."

"You were furious?" She shrieked, tears blurring her vision. "How do you think I felt? Thinking you were dead, that we were all going to die then finding out you were alive and then after all that to find out it was Klaus!" All her anger was finally pouring out. "He raped me Tyler! Did you finally catch on to that? I know you had to see everything and I know it must have been hell for you but at least I didn't blame you! Why didn't you see that I had no idea what Bonnie had done? I have missed you so much, it's been six months, I never meant to sleep with anyone else but you happily took off with that bitch Rebekah so why, after all these months, have you come back now to say you believe I'm innocent?" She was breathing heavily now, dried tears streaking her face. "Answer me!" She screamed when he paused.

"I'm so sorry Caroline. I love you."

"Liar."

"I want to start again. You asked me to forgive you…"

"I wasn't in the wrong." She felt strong now. Finally she saw whose fault it really was. It was Klaus and his vile existence that caused her all this pain. Even if Tyler had hurt her it was that monsters fault.

"Now I'm asking you, begging you, give me another chance please." His voice wavered and she could sense he was close to tears. "I don't know how long I can keep living without you."

His mouth was open to continue his pleas but she silenced him with a fierce kiss. She'd forgive him anything and that both terrified and thrilled her.__

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you

The truth was she'd been miserable for the past six months. Every time she thought of Tyler her heart felt like it was being stabbed with steely knives over and over again swiftly followed by the cold dread that spread through her when she remembered what Klaus had done to them. That immortal beast was sick and twisted but as she wrapped her arms around Tyler all those thoughts were forgotten.

He'd been in her heart every day and to have him back in her home made her feel complete, utterly content. _  
_  
_Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying' to pick a fight_

The big fight hadn't been a case of her begging for forgiveness while he yelled like a lunatic. She'd given as good as she'd got. If it wasn't their increased healing they probably would have both ended up in A&E with shredded vocal chords still fighting to get out those last few insults.

Everything bad they'd even went through was dragged up to be used as ammunition. The drawing from Klaus back when Caroline had mistaken him for something almost human, Tyler biting her while still sired to him. Even during the fight she'd seen it was all about Klaus but she couldn't stop screaming.

_I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

He hadn't realised it. His werewolf gene made him volatile at the best of times and his powers were heightened when he became a hybrid. Then sharing a mind and body with Klaus, it was like being slowly poisoned, hearing all those bastard's thoughts was enough to drive anyone crazy. It was no wonder the Original was bitter and depraved, the thick self-hatred he felt was like tar. Tyler remembered how chocking it had been, he was shocked at how much hate he had felt. He'd been appalled by the satisfaction he got when he realised that hate came from Klaus's own cold rate rather than Tyler. Even with them both forced into one body Klaus's eternal loneliness was crushing.

Having to hear his thoughts about Caroline, the perverted way he thought about her. He wanted to rip out his own heart every time that monster touched her. He'd happily die if it kept Klaus away from Caroline. Even when his mind and body were his own again he still felt that black rage that made him want to rip apart everything he touched.

Caroline's insecurities bloomed fresh in her soul without Tyler's comfort. Her Father and Mother both hated what she was and now Tyler wasn't there to support her, would anybody ever want her? Klaus had clearly only wanted her because she hadn't fallen at his feet like every other woman he'd ever encountered and was done with her after a week or so.

Without Tyler she was weak and needy and neurotic, all the personality traits that had belonged to that silly teenage cheerleader were back. Times by ten of course, wasn't vampirism just great sometimes?

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you_

Together they were quite the pair, both full of family problems and daddy issues. Both of their fathers were strong, domineering men; while Caroline's was affectionate but absent Tyler's were aggressive and always there, watching. Trying to turn his soon into what he thought was a man, what everyone else thought was a dick.

But they helped each other, she providing the affection he lacked and he was there always. Until Klaus fucked it up.  
_  
Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah_

A part of both of them deep inside felt that they would never be okay. An Original hybrid had tore throw both of their lives in a whirlwind of rage and toxic spite; invaded both their bodies and souls. How could anyone who'd gone through what they had have any love left within them.

It had to be doomed to failure, either that or written in the stars. Caroline's optimism, her most charming quality, that had been dead for so long was warming her inside as she lay in Tyler's arms. They'd known each other from the diaper years, both their lives had been transformed and neither one could be okay without the other.

Her heart was his, completely and if demons existed so did angels. They were owed a divine influence. They were fighters, the only creatures to survive evil incarnate and come out the other side more or less unscathed. It had to be fate, otherwise neither of them had a reason to live.

She would never say goodbye to him again and he would protect her forever.  
_  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you_

**Of course they'll be okay. As much as I adore Klaroline they are an adorable couple and I couldn't wreck them completely. Well I could but didn't want to.**

**Quick request for you all, I need a Debekah song. Although they may be based in really hot sex and rejection they got some great chemistry that we can't really deny despite how lovely she is with Matt.**


	9. Sex Is On Fire Kings Of Leon

**This chapter is for Playwithfire97. No it's not evil to ship Dabekah because, like it or not, they have some incredible chemistry. So hot, in fact, I will never forgive the episode promo that suggested we might be getting some threesome action with Sage. I also have named my muse, hopefully she will be appeased by this and let me get more chapters in before midnight. For those of you who are interested I've gone with Adler, as in Irene. So huge thanks to Adler for the angry hate sex. Points if you get the Irene Adler thing.**

**Dabekah **

_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, they're watching_

Damon's head was spinning as he shoved the original bitch onto his bed, being yanked roughly down on top of her seconds later. He grabbed fistfuls of blonde hair as their lips crushed together in anger, hatred and lust. He hated the psychotic original bitch; she was spoilt, selfish, petty, needy and extremely shallow. The bad traits of Katherine and Caroline mixed together, a toxic and thoroughly irritating combination. But she was hot and he was drunk. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted the bitter sting of whiskey coating her tongue. She moaned under his body, pushing her naked chest against his. He bit her bottom lip violently and she shoved him underneath her. Rebekah raked her long nails over his chest and he tugged her hair harshly.

His hand snaked south over her breasts and stomach until he reached her already wet slit. He pinched her swollen clit hard and she screamed in pleasure and pain. He grabbed her hips and plunged into her brutally, flipping them over so she was on her back he sealed his hand over her mouth, smothering her desperate moaning. Rebekah arched her back, her thighs tightening around his slim body, she had a thousand years on him and it was noticeable.

Damon buried his face in the pillow next to her golden hair, his eyes screwed shut against what was happening. If he wasn't screwing her he'd be draining some poor human girl and two violent Salvatore's was the last thing that needed adding to a town full to bursting with vampire and hybrids. Fucking a girl he'd like nothing better than to kill was the lesser of two evils, though not by much. It was crazy that he ended up in bed with her, anything would be better, that judgemental little witch or one of Klaus's sexier hybrid minions; some were cute if you avoided the poisonous teeth. He growled to cover a bitter laugh, banging his brother's girl again, doomed to repeat the same fucked-up dance for another century.

His mind wandered to his brother. Was he home yet? Damon and Rebekah had been drinking for a while so he should be. What was he doing if he wasn't in his room brooding? Was he with Elena? Damon's hips sped up as the image of his brother in Elena's arms flooded his mind. His eyes turned red and the veins beneath his eyes protruded, hate pumped through his veins. He hated his brother, hated the originals, hated Elena, hated himself and hated the blond writhing beneath him. He hoped that Stefan was draining a sorority house, ripping up the soft young bodies and hating himself afterwards. He sunk his fangs into Rebekah's soft breast, releasing her lips as she shrieked wildly into the echoing house.

He snarled, pumping his seed deep into her seeing only dark hair and olive skin.

_All the commotion, the kiddie like play  
Has people talking, talking_

He didn't try to hide their night together; he was too busy hiding his broken heart. Elena was hurt, he could see it plainly. Part of him was satisfied, she'd hurt him and his darkest self was glad to have hurt her back. Another part of him began spewing self-hatred again; he wanted to comfort himself and hadn't cared who was damaged in the process.

Rebekah relished in the stir it caused, adored being at the centre of a sensation. Her desperation was sickening, she was begging for Stefan's jealousy. Big surprise, his brother didn't care. He didn't care about keeping Elena alive why would he care about Damon and Rebekah's one night stand? She was just dying to make sure everyone knew. The stupid girls on the cheerleading squad swallowed up the gossip like ambrosia. Not only could Rebekah perform a higher basket toss than Caroline but she'd also slept with the older Salvatore brother which was still seen as a massive achievement.

The Donavon boy had played it cool, either that or he really was that upset about his broken hand. He overheard blondie discussing Rebekah's ridicules behaviour with Bonnie a few days later. It seemed she was so in need of the boy's attention she'd done everything short of dragging Damon over to his house and sucking his dick on the sofa.

Either way she'd ensured that everyone knew every detail of her wild night with the town stud. They were hot gossip and as usual Damon didn't care. Or wouldn't if the football player hadn't decided to serve him as slowly as possible, guess he did care more than he let on.

_You, your sex is on fire_

It was only a few days before Rebekah was in his bed again. A house full of men was driving her crazy so she was looking for any available distraction. With Elena mad at him and Ric mad on her behalf Damon was happy to work out some of his frustration between her legs. Evil and vindictive but still hot and bitchy, she liked him mean. He was happy to oblige there.

_The dark of the alley, the breaking of day  
The head while I'm driving, I'm driving_

It happened more often than anyone knew; they were almost in a relationship. If they did anything other than hiss insults and fuck roughly. She hated the way he spoke to her and he just hated her in general. They'd made it to his bed only twice, less than a quarter of the times he'd had her in a back alley against cold bricks with her skirt bunched up around her waist.

They'd taken off for a weekend, both needing to escape from all the pressure. Her family was falling apart again and he knew that Stefan had won, there was no point in playing nice anymore, he'd take the edge, the blonde and the sex while his baby brother had all the love he craved so dreadfully.

He needed a distraction and she needed any kind of love, it was easy to pretend they both were getting what they needed from this twisted charade. As long as they didn't speak to each other. She sucked him off as he drove and he pulled into a side road and finished in her ass, roaring with hatred and sadness that they both ignored.

_Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying_

She was violent and angry and had no source of comfort but his relentless pounding. After her Mother had finally died she'd came storming into his home and sent him flying with a strong right hook. He responded with a kick to her stomach. They destroyed the living room and were both bloody and bruised when he found himself pushed against the wall, her small hands wrapped round his cock. He knocked her onto her back and plunged into her as she clawed at his shoulders, tears staining her cheeks. Her fingers clung to him so tightly the skin was white as snow; soft gasping sobs escaped her lips as she drove her pain away.

For once she didn't leave or sleep as far from him as possible. After five more furious painful rounds on the stairs, and in his bed she lay spent. Her forehead rested weakly on his shoulder, his hand on her shoulder. The only closeness either of them would allow.

_You, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire_

Their lust grew like a sickness, filling them both. A balm to the blackness that circulated in their veins for so many years. The lack of affection, the loneliness. Pure lust and desire replaced everything in the seconds before he thrust into her and she locked her body around him, clinging to the illusion of care that she found nowhere else.

They never made love. It was easier for him to pretend she wasn't there, or to picture Elena calling his name. She accepted this; it was only fair since she was picturing his brother, or her own.

_Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I could just taste it, taste it_

They were both happy with the situation but it seemed very few other people were. He received a polite warning from Elijah after driving her home and was given a violent demonstration from Kol. He routinely teased his sister for being a strumpet but had a problem with anyone else treated her like a cheap tart.

They got smarter about hiding it but their shared desire only grew fiercer. She resented that her brother's went behind her back rather than talking to her and actually showing some care. Damon, of course, savoured every attempt to aggravate their currant enemies.

Stefan had tried to talk sense into his brother; it simply wasn't smart to have Rebekah in their house every other night. Damon wasn't concerned with anything but his whirlwind affair, he was sick of caring and losing out because of it. Wild abandon was so much more fun.

Despite the spite and bitterness between them neither wanted to see the end. Blinded by the searing flame of want, the future conclusion was invisible to them. _  
_  
_If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest_

It wasn't unusual for her to come storming in unannounced and more than once she had been angry or upset. But this time she came in and fell onto the sofa beside him, sobbing hysterically into his chest. "I'm not leaving." She hissed with venom. "I hate my brother! He takes everything that makes me happy."

Damon tried to awkwardly console the distraught girl but she was too distressed to listen. She began whining about prom and high school and Damon rolled his eyes. No wonder her brothers ignored her she's spent a thousand years as a seventeen year old airhead. When she began babbling about the quarterback finally starting to notice he silenced her with a bruising kiss pressing her against the couch.

She took advantage of what would probably be her last night in Mystic Falls. If her brother left she would go with him, she always would, no matter what she was leaving behind. Passion and temporary escape wasn't enough to give up the only person who might genuinely care for her, even if just a little bit.

The night was lost in a haze of flesh on flesh. Both feasting on sensation, clinging to the fragile bond that had somehow formed between them. The sun rose cold and harsh invading the dark room, slicing between their bodies, snapping their brief connection.

It was nearing noon when she slipped away and poured her trembling legs into her discarded jeans leaving her torn top where it lay. "Goodbye Damon." She drawled in the door way. Cold and composed. He didn't move from the bed, only slid his blue eyes over to where she stood.

"See you in a century or two." He smirked as she scoffed and left. He listened to her as she walked down the stairs. He heard her paused at the front door, he wasn't sure she meant for him to hear her final words.

"She'll be yours by then anyway."

He grinned, after a thousand years as a teenager she had to know something.

_You, your sex is on fire  
And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire  
_  
**I am fond of Rebekah but I want her with Matt for basically the same reasons I used to like him with Caroline. Huge thank you for Adler for allowing me to post at only half-past twelve. I have named and tamed my darling muse. Hopefully. If anyone wishes to inspire me with suggestions and reviews I would be very grateful.**


	10. Meet You There Busted

**I have season two on DVD since no-where stocks season one. I am finally beginning to see the appeal of Steroline, pleased by that and the abundance of Katherine. Matt is so adorable I hope he gets to be happy. Klaus is still awesome even as a lunatic with a major God complex. This is set just after Matt asked Caroline to compel him when he was in cahoots with Liz.**

**Maroline**

_I'm waiting  
For the perfect time to call you back  
Cos' I remember saying  
Don't wanna know the truth  
Can't handle that_

Matt knew he had to call her back soon. As far as Caroline knew they were fine, he knew nothing about vampires or what really happened to his sister. It was no surprise that she was calling him every ten minutes; he'd been silent on her since the night before. She must be worrying now, wondering if her compulsion worked.

How could Caroline be a vampire? He'd known her all his life and she'd died months ago, how did he not know? He thought back over their time together, she was pretty much the same, sort of. If he concentrated he could see some differences, but truth be told they were improvements. She was less shallow, of course she'd become deeper, she'd died and now she was going to live forever. The old Caroline would never have been strong enough to handle living as a vampire, taking care of Tyler who was apparently a werewolf. Matt wasn't sure he could even handle the existence of all these fairy-tale monsters let alone have them be a part of his everyday life.

He was so angry at her; his girlfriend had lied to him. She knew what had happened to Vicki, it wasn't a drug overdose; she'd been murdered. Damon Salvatore had killed her. He deserved to know what had happened to his sister and no-one had told him, every-one of his friends had lied about it.

She should be angry too; he'd accused her of killing his sister and refused to let her explain. He treated her like a monster when she had just saved his life and then told her mother. No matter what she was, that was Caroline's choice and he regretted taking it from her. Especially since doing so meant he had been drawn into 'council business' and had ended up lying to Caroline, she'd hate him when she found out. She hated using compulsion and begged him to reconsider but had done as he asked in the end.

_And I try to  
Just forget you  
But I don't know how  
If only I knew_

He had eventually called her back and faked his way through an ordinary conversation about their days. She sounded exactly the same as always, bright and bubbly and excited about everything. She looked exactly the same before sprouting fangs and biting into her wrist, it was all a lie. She was a vampire and vampires are evil. He tried to remind himself of that after hanging up but it was difficult.

He hated feeling guilty about lying. He repeated over and over again that she wasn't sweet little Caroline Forbes anymore, she was a soulless demon. But it didn't feel true somehow. Every time he tried to picture the monstrous face he'd seen at the grill it was chased away by the Caroline he knew. In her cheerleading uniform, drinking at the grill or trying to study for a biology test.

He want to push those images out of his mind, told himself that they were lies. But he couldn't forget a second of the time they'd spent together and truth be told he wasn't sure he wanted to.

_It's written all over your face  
Such a painful thing to waste  
Tell me now where do we go?_

Matt sat in his car outside the Forbes house. He was supposed to be taking Caroline to the decade dance tonight and he was terrified of keeping up appearances. Something Caroline no longer had any problems with.

In all the years they had known each other Caroline had never told a convincing lie. Did the fact that she'd hidden her nature for so long mean that he was wrong to believe that she was truthful? Could the girl who couldn't lie to save her life keep up a constant illusion? It could be one of her new vampire powers, that wasn't too hard to believe.

Matt had believed that Stefan Salvatore was a good guy. He'd even gotten over Elena dating him because at least he was good enough for her. He was the one who'd taught Caroline how to hunt and how to control herself; perhaps he taught her how to behave human despite the fact she wasn't. Not anymore. Or maybe he was right the first time. Stefan was a good guy and Caroline was the same girl. They were just vampires. Vampires weren't even meant to by real so how reliable were the stories when applied to real life?

But what about Damon Salvatore, the murdering bastard? He wasn't remotely human in any way. He'd murdered Vicki in cold blood and showed no remorse. Caroline was in complete control of her vampire urges, she told him that she didn't need to kill to feed; that meant that Vicki's death was no accident. If Caroline could control herself with him after only a few days as a vampire he was sure that a vampire as old as Damon could control himself if he could be bothered.

Either vampires were just different humans or Damon was the only one who wasn't lying. He trusted Caroline over Damon, he'd be stupid not to, so why was he keeping up this lie? He finally got out of the car; the questions in his head were driving him crazy. The cold air outside helped.

Caroline looked beautiful as Jackie O. Her smile was radiant, she glowed with happiness and excitement. This was the first dance she'd been a vital part of organising. It meant so much to her, that was plain on her face. She could throw a man clear across a room with just a flick of her wrist and get anyone to do what she said with just her eyes but she was excited about a cheesy high-school dance.

He felt horrible when she kissed him in greeting. He loved her, as confusing as it was, and he felt awful for turning against her over something that she had no control of. If she hadn't become a vampire she'd be dead now. What choice would he have made in her place?

_Now the future's not so clear  
I can't believe we've ended here  
Where's the world that doesn't care?  
Maybe I could meet you there_

He considered running from her once or twice. He was jumpy despite still feeling for her. Every shadow thrown across her face made him jump back; convinced that the demonic ace he'd seen before was back. His nerves were shredded throughout the whole dance. He was beginning to realize that maybe he couldn't handle this, it was too much.

One upon a time he could see a future for himself with Caroline. He'd go away to college on a football scholarship and she'd come with him. He might be a small town boy but that didn't mean he had to stay in this small town. Vicki was gone so he had no reason to stay. They'd be able to settle down somewhere new, have some beautiful blonde children and have a normal life. That was impossible now.

He couldn't believe it was over already; he wasn't ready to lose Caroline. But if Liz was right he already had. He wished that no-one else knew, that this was a decision he could make on his own. But it was too late now.  
_  
I'm sorry  
If I slagged you down  
I meant no harm  
When I heard the stories  
Said things I didn't mean  
Should have stayed calm_

Matt was back in his car outside of Caroline's house. He's spoken to the sheriff earlier but she refused to believe that Caroline was still a good, technically dead, person. He didn't have long before the council made a move. Damon should be their primary target, not Caroline. She was a victim in this situation, she'd killed one person and she hadn't meant to.

He didn't know whether he was doing the right thing in coming here to tell her everything but he couldn't let her be caught unaware. She'd done nothing to hurt him. He'd been terrible to her after she'd revealed her secret in order to stop him from bleeding to death. No good deed goes unpunished.

He crept into her bedroom through the window, flinching slightly when she appeared in front of him instantaneously. "Wow. You are fast." She'd explained that super speed was one of the perks of her new life but as far as she knew he was still clinging onto blissful ignorance.

"Um… That's because I erm… heard y…"

"And you're a vampire." He finished for her. She froze, terrible liar as always. "I was on vervain when I asked you to make me forget, it was your mom's idea."

"My mom knows?" She croaked out eventually, dropping onto the edge of the bed. "When did you start taking vervain?"

"Your Mom gave me some before I came to talk to you." He explained softly.

"So it was deliberate." She said coldly. "You lied to me?"

"I'm sorry Caroline. I was just so messed up, thinking that you killed Vicki. I freaked out when I found out how much you'd hidden from me."

"I would never hurt someone on purpose, especially not someone I grew up with." She snapped. "Do you really think I liked hiding what I was from you?"

"Then why did you do it?" He asked.

"Because you would've panicked and hated me! I had to break up with you to protect you!"

"What? Because I can't protect myself?" He hissed, trying to keep from her mom overhearing them.

"Not from a vampire." She told him ashamed. "You think I'm a monster then."

"No Caroline I was wrong." He insisted desperately. "But I let your Mom know and she hates vampires."

"Does she want to kill me?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"I don't think she can."

"So you're going to do it for her." She spat with venom.

"Never." He promised. "I didn't mean any of the things I said, I was angry."

_But sadly  
You got angry  
And it breaks my heart  
You're so mad at me._

He was right. She was furious at him for his lies. "I didn't know what I was doing Care. You kind of caught me off guard."

"You know me Matt." She began crying. "You told me you loved me but you think I'm a killer? Why would I choose this?"

"I know I shouldn't have spoken to anyone until I'd figured everything out but it was Vicki…"

"I'm sorry that Damon killed your sister, Matt, I am!" She interrupted. "I'm mad because you wouldn't even let me explain that I was trying to protect you."

"I love you, Caroline."

"Liar!" She wouldn't even look at him. She began throwing clothes into a bag.

"Caroline, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving." Her voice was horse from tears. "My mom knows and so will the rest of the council. I have to go somewhere safe." She stopped to look at him. "Did you tell her about the Salvatores?"

"He killed Vicki."

"And Stefan?" She looked heartbroken. "Do you know how many lives he's saved? He tries so hard to stay off people blood, he doesn't even use blood bags! You're going to get him killed. And Elena? How is she going to feel when he's gone?" She grabbed her phone and began texting. "Tell Bonnie and Elena I said goodbye, they know what I am already." He felt like his heart was breaking.

"Don't go. Please." He begged her, feeling like hell because he had driven her away

"I have to. I'm sure you'll eventually find some nice human girl." She spat.

"Let me come!" He spoke impulsively but meant it all the same. "Where do you want to go?"

"What is the point? You hate vampires." She reminded him.

"I don't Caroline, I was an idiot." He insisted.

In a rush of cold air he was pinned to the wall, the face of a monster inches from his. She was waiting for him to decide if he was still willing, if he cared more about who she was than what she was. "I love you Carebear." He whispered; his voice clear with no fear. He gently ran his thumb along her bottom lip. She backed up her face turning back to that of the sweet girl he loved.

"I have to leave now Matt." She said sadly.

"Then we'll go now."

"No Mattie. Carry on with high school…"

"But Care…"

"No listen." She pulled him into a hug. "You need to get your scholarship. It's only one more year honey."

"I don't want you to leave." She kissed him gently. "Turn me!"

She stared at him in shock. "Do you mean that?"

"I think so."

She shook her head, dropping her bag. "I'm not doing that to you unless you're sure, Matt. You have the choice I never did, so use it." She whirled around suddenly to see Liz in the doorway. "Mommy?"

Matt stepped out in front of her. "She's not a monster Mrs Forbes. I won't let you kill her."

"I've never seen a vampire that close refuse blood." She said in astonishment.

"Mom, I'm still Caroline! I could never hurt Matt." As she stepped forward her mother stepped backwards. "I'd never hurt you." She began crying again. "Mommy I don't want to leave so please, look at me, you know me." She threw her arms round her mother. "I love you Mom and you trusted me once. Let me prove it."

"What do you mean?"

"Let the vervain leave your system, I had to compel you to forget when you found out about me and the Salvatores. I can let you remember again when it's out. I promise Mom you were okay with it." Caroline begged. "Believe me Mom please."

Liz nodded. "How long should that take?"

"Three days."

"Okay." With that Liz left.

"Guess I'm staying." There was an awkward silence between she and Matt. "I can make you forget if you want, on a temporary basis. Let you finish you're final year as a normal guy in a normal relationship."

Matt took her sweet face in his hands. "I love who you are and everything you are. Fangs and all, Caroline. I'm not ready to be like you yet, but I will do everything to protect you until I am."

"Matt, you don't have to give up your life to be with me, I know you wanted children and a white picket fence. Things I can't give you." He kissed her deeply.

"All I need is you."

_Maybe I could meet you there  
Maybe I should meet you there_

**I love Matt so much, he's a darling. But he's no competition for the Original Hottie. He can have his own Original Beauty. Reviews are love. **


	11. Pink Aerosmith

**I've never written incest before but I do think that Kol and Rebekah look rather cute together and they have been around far too long for taboos to mean anything. If they weren't related it would have happened by now. This is inspired by the VDKink prompt '****It's been 100 years since he's seen her and he wants to finish what Klaus interrupted that night in Paris.' Here goes I suppose, obviously warnings on incest, sex and daggering.**

**Rebekol**

_Pink it's my new obsession  
Yeah, pink it's not even a question, _

"He's gone." Kol sang as he slipped into Rebekah's room. She was reading on her bed in the families Paris mansion.

"Is he suspicious?" She asked grinning.

Kol came and joined his sister on the bed. "You know Nik doesn't care what little brother and sister get up to while he's off with the British aristocracy."

Rebekah slipped off the bed and gazed out of her window which faced the Eiffel tower. The structure was only ten years old and she loved it. "Nik never liked Paris. I think it's beautiful."

"City of love, baby sister." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck.

"Idiot." She muttered rolling her eyes. She tipped her head to one side, enjoying the feel of his soft lips caressing her skin. "We're twins."

"Five minutes." He reminded her, chuckling against her throat.

"Four." She snapped.

"Very well, sweet sister." His hands skimmed over the rich fabric covering her stomach and she hummed in delight. "I like you in pink." He slowly undid her pale pink dress, letting the fabric pooled at her feet leaving her naked in the dimming light of the sunset. "Not as much as I like you out of it." He added pulling her away from the window towards the thick snowy rug that covered most of the floor.

They had two weeks alone without the ever watching eyes of big brother and neither wanted to waste a moment.

_Pink on the lips of your lover, 'cause  
Pink is the love you discover _

"Pink really isn't your colour I'm afraid." Rebekah teased, wiping a pink stain from the corner of Kol's mouth.

"Well if my darling sister could keep her lips to herself we wouldn't have that problem." He teased fixing his tie in the mirror. "You look delicious." He commented, drinking in the sight of her in the dark pink evening dress. "Now tell me how devastatingly handsome I look in formal wear." He smirked, admiring his own reflection.

"Are you ever going to stop trying to compel me Kol?" She asked, fixing her diamond pendant. She smiled affectionately as he paraded in front of the giant mirror.

"No." He replied. "But I can always convince you." In a flash he had her pinned to the four-poster bed, his hungry lips burning her young breasts.

"Kol…" She moaned, arching her back. "If you rip this dress I'll kill you." She laughed, threading her fingers into his thick hair. She whimpered when he pulled back suddenly.

"We have reservations sugar." He reminded her, standing up to straighten his jacket.

"Is this a good idea?" She asked, frowning slightly as she tried to smooth her messy hair. "Niklaus was very clear after the last time he caught us together."

"'No more breaking of taboo's.' I remember." He growled quietly. "It's not like anyone will know."

"You do tend to attract attention." She pointed out.

"And you don't, in that dress?"

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" She asked biting her lip.

"Then stop dressing so… provocatively." He smirked.

"Behave yourself tonight Kol." She said seriously. "Please?"

"You have such a low opinion of me little sister." He stated annoyed.

"I'm just speaking from experience." He nodded slightly.

"I'll behave, princess." He promised, offering his arm. "Shall we?"

They excited the mansion laughing together and heading to one of the most expensive restaurants in the whole of Paris. Kol was irritated at the beginning of the night, any discussion of Nik and his all-powerful rules put him on edge. But as they danced along the streets of Paris, splashing into puddles, he relished having his darling sister all to himself. Nik had made it clear more than once that his younger sibling were to comply with social norms by not sleeping together. It did make sense, or would have it wasn't for compulsion and its wonderful effect. Kol suspected it was out of jealousy. Bekah was one more person who loved him more than Nik, just like she had their parents and Elijah and even Finn at times; although she always loved Kol best of all.

Rebekah hated disobeying her older brother. He had a violent temper and while Kol would suffer horribly before letting anything happen to her she knew that Nik would happily inflict the same fate on him as Finn. It wouldn't be the first time Kol had been daggered for causing trouble but Rebekah had never managed to anger Nik quite that much.

_Pink as the bing on your cherry  
Pink 'cause you are so very _

Rebekah screamed in delight as the muscles in her legs tensed deliciously. Only her shoulders and head rested on her bed. Her long legs were spread wide, her thighs resting on Kol's shoulders. His tongue danced over her clit making her moan in desperation. Her backed bowed off the bed as he slipped a long finger into her dripping hole. "You taste divine sister." He whispered grinning up at her before nipping gently at her sensitive nub.

"Oh God!" Yes… Kol…Yesssssssss!" Her nails dug into the pillow under her head. He drank her up hungrily enjoying the sounds he drew from her full pink lips. "Please, Kol. I want you inside me now." She scratched his shoulders lightly, screaming as she felt his fangs enter her inner thigh.

_Pink it's the colour of passion  
'Cause today it just goes with the fashion _

He ripped open her dress, kissing the silky skin up her body as it was revealed. He smiled, blood decorating his mouth, before kissing her fiercely. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, quivering as his head nudged her entrance, delightfully hard. "Kol, please!" She pleaded against his mouth trying to pull him closer. She felt him laugh darkly as he sucked her pulse. "You're a tease." She growled sinking her fangs into his shoulder and drinking deeply.

"Fuck you're impatient sis." He snarled, finally entering her. He pounded into her violently not giving her any time to adjust as she screamed in several languages. He lowered her face to one hard nipple taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it setting the nerves on fire. The blonde original beneath him gasped at the sensation and the heat of his mouth. Rain slammed against the window as lightning lit up the room. The sounds mixing with their loud moans as their sweat mixed with the rain drops lingering on both their bodies.

"You're so beautiful Bekah." He whispered pushing her damp hair out of her face. Her legs tightened their iron grip on his body as her own shook from the violent orgasm burning through her. Kol roared as he shot his seed into her stomach before collapsing on top of her. He peppered light kisses along her shoulder as her breathing began to slow.

_Pink it was love at first sight  
Pink when I turn out the light, and  
Pink gets me high as a kite  
And I think everything is going to be all right  
No matter what we do tonight_

"Kol?" She murmured sleepily. She could feel him moving on the bed but wasn't willing to move. She'd fallen asleep on her stomach after hours of sex and her body still felt weak. She glanced at her watch. "Kol, it's half -past six what are you doing up at this ungodly hour?"

"The suns up sleeping beauty." He told her caressing her back.

"I don't care." She muttered grumpily. Unlike her twin Rebekah had never been one of those insane morning people.

"Nik's coming back tonight." He reminded her, a hint of seriousness under his coaxing tone.

"Tell him I'm aslee - Christ Kol!" She shouted kicking him off the bed. "What the hell was that it was freezing?" She reached behind; there was some sort of ice cold liquid on her backside.

"Oh good your awake." Kol managed from his position on the floor, doubled over laughing. "Up you get." He added.

"No!" She huffed pulling the covers over her head.

"Come on Bekah it was just an ice cube." He laughed trying to crawl under the covers with her.

"You're an ass." She responded once he'd found a way in. "Why are you trying to get me up with the lark?" She asked, leaning on his hard chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "You normally wouldn't risk having your neck snapped."

"No, but you've been doing that a lot less over the past fortnight." He reminded her.

"You're pushing your luck now."

"You wouldn't wake up." He said, as though that justified using an ice cube as an alarm clock.

"There are nicer ways to wake a girl up." She reminded him pushing her ass into his penis.

He trailed his hand down her stomach and slipped a couple of fingers into her wet heat. "If you promise to get up we may have time for a quickie." She hummed in appreciation. "Do you promise?" He teased, pressing his thumb against her sensitive nerves.

"Yes." She moaned.

"Say it Bekah." He breathed.

"I promise."

_You could be my flamingo  
'Cause pink is the new kinda lingo_

It had turned eight by the time they left the hotel. The day was bright with just a light drizzle moistening the air. "So why are we up this early?" Rebekah asked again.

"Stop bitching." Kol laughed, taking her hand. "Our beloved big brother will be back in about fourteen hours so I am having as much fun as I can with you before we have to go back to sneaking around."

"We weren't sneaking around before." She pointed out blushing.

"No, but then I'd forgotten just how gorgeous you are when you're naked and screaming underneath me." He whispered into her ear.

She pulled him into a brief kiss, an old couple scowled at such a public display of affection but it was nice to walk along the street as a young couple in love. "So you suggest we attempt to hind the fact that we're together in a house with a violent older brother with super natural hearing?"

"That reminds me, we need to find some sort of gag for you." He laughed. "Coffee and croissants!" He declared dragging her into a café.

"I love French food." Rebekah grinned as they enjoyed their breakfast. "I miss Eli." She sighed quietly.

"Why?" Kol asked, trying to flick pastry flakes into her drink. "He was a major buzz kill."

"Not as bad as Finn." She reminded him. Kol pulled a face at the mention of their Mother's favourite son. "And Nik always ignored us while he had Elijah to entertain him."

"You hated it." Kol laughed landing a big chunk of croissant in her coffee. "Yes! You didn't like it when Nik wasn't giving you any attention."

"I didn't have you to entertain me then did I?" She grinned flirtatiously. "You have jam on you." She leaned forward and wiped the sticky pink gel off his lip with her thumb. She licked it clean with a filthy grin. "What next?" She jumped as there was a roll of thunder and the heavens opened.

"An umbrella." Kol answered laughing. "I blame Nik for the God awful weather." He added. Rebekah nodded in agreement.

_Pink like a deco umbrella  
It's kink - but you don't ever tell her_

The sun was streaked with pink and orange when they got back to their home. Clothes were strewn from the front door to the bedroom, her shopping for the day. Her umbrella was dropped open on the stairs leaving a puddle forming as the twins fell into their brother's bedroom. "He'll kill us both if we get caught in here." Rebekah giggled as she peeled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor.

"Shut up about Klaus." He growled ripping open her heavy drenched dress. "You have to wear pink every day." He insisted tangling his hands in her soaked hair and tipping her head back, giving his mouth access to her long neck. "And no undergarments." He swiftly undid her corset strings leaving her naked in seconds. His trousers were shed even quicker.

"Only if you wear fewer layers." She agreed as he pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him, her back rubbing against the wall. She gripped his shoulders as he plunged into her setting a slow deep rhythm. "Faster, please." She grasped her fingertips digging into him. 

"Not this time." He murmured, pushing their bodies flush together. She wrapped her arms around his body, pressing her face into his neck. "I'm never letting you go beautiful." His teeth tugged lightly on her earlobe. Rebekah kissed the rain water and sweat from his neck. She could feel the familiar delicious tingle in her stomach begin to spread through her, she was coming undone in his arms again. Kol was clearly insane and often vicious; he'd ripped open three men in just one day for looking at his sister. She was sure the last had been more interested in her purse but he had his heart ripped out whatever his reason was for watching her. "I love you Bekah." He whispered kissing her lazily.

"I love you Kol" She responded gasping against his lips. Seconds later they both came undone in ecstasy. They stayed locked together in the same position, muscles sore and warm.

"How touching." Came a cold voice from the doorway.

"Nik." Rebekah voice trembled as she and Kol separated, he handed her a blanket so she could cover herself.

"Sister." He greeted coldly, rage blazing in his eyes. "I believe I was clear before I left Kol." He turned to his younger brother.

"You were in London, I was bored." Kol sneered. Not pleased at the interruption.

"Bored?" Nik responded quietly. "There are a thousand beautiful women in this city brother I only asked you not to draw attention to our family." He spat with fury.

"We didn't expose anything Nik." Rebekah interjected stepping forward.

"If you continue to disregard my rules it shouldn't be too long before the hunter arrives." Nik directed this comment to Kol.

"Do not ignore me Nik!" Rebekah shouted.

"I think you're over-reacting." Kol responded. The three stood silent for several minutes before the eldest calmly reached into his inside pocket drawing out a silver blade.

"Nik don't." Rebekah said; her voice horse.

"Dagger again?" Kol smirked. "This would be the third time."

"Third times the charm."

_Pink it was love at first sight, and  
Pink when I turn out the light  
Pink gets me high as a kite  
And I think everything is going to be all right  
No matter what we do tonight_

Rebekah screamed dropping the blanket that had been covering her. She dropped next to Kol's greying body immediately reaching for the dagger. She would have pulled it out had Klaus not yanked her away by her wrist. She swung her free hand towards his face screaming in fury. He crossed her arms lifting her from behind. He yelled to some compelled servants to dress Kol and prepare him for their journey to Rome.

He carried Rebekah to her own room as she shrieked and kicked at him in white hot anger, her face stained with tears. "I hate you!" She screamed repeatedly among obscenities and threats.

"You'll get over it." He replied tossing her into her own room.

"I will never forgive you!" She shouted as he slammed the door leaving her to rage alone.

He came to talk to her a few hours later, tell her to prepare for Rome. She was curled up in her bed sobbing onto a pillow. He sat beside her. "Rebekah, darling, I think it's time you calmed down and started packing." He told her softy.

"I hate you!" She hissed refusing to look at him.

"For now –"

"For ever!"

Nik sighed in annoyance. "I will send up some servants to help you pack, we're leaving tomorrow."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She spat. She sat up and went to slap him. He grabbed her wrist and calmly responded.

"I would rather you willingly came with me but if I need to transport you in the same manner as Finn and _dear_ Kol I will little sister." He threatened quietly.

"Fine." She spat, pulling her wrist away.

"Good girl." He leaned forward to kiss her forehead and she flew across the room.

"If you touch me I will rip your heart out, don't think I can't." She told him, her eyes blazing.

"Fine." Nik told her after a pause. "We'll talk when you stop behaving like a spoilt brat. You'll find a new toy soon enough." He added storming out._  
_  
_I want to be your lover  
I wanna wrap you in rubber  
As pink as the sheets that we lay on  
'Cause pink is my favourite crayon, yeah _

Rebekah woke to see Elijah standing over her. "I will kill that slutty little doppelganger." She hissed as soon as she realised where she was.

"Hush." Elijah told her. "Klaus is occupied with the young Salvatore at the moment." He handed her the dagger that had been imbedded in her chest. "It would be best if he didn't get a chance to call in his army."

"Finally." She heard from across the room.

"Oh wonderful Damon is here." She said without turning round.

"And so is Finn." Elijah added smiling.

"Aren't we forgetting the life and soul of the party?" A smooth voice behind her said. Rebekah froze dropping the blood bag she'd been drinking. She leapt from her coffin and into her favourite brother's arms. She kissed him feverishly her hands buried deep in his hair. "I missed you too sister." He managed between kisses.

"Can we move on from this rather disgusting reunion and on to the hybrid killing?" Damon drawled handing a very confused Finn another blood bag.

"I don't think I like you." Kol commented turning his eyes on the younger vampire.

"Me neither." Rebekah told him, her arms still around Kol's neck.

"My brother slept with your sister." Damon told Kol with a smirk.

"Then I really don't like your brother." He snarled viciously. Elijah chose to stop the argument then.

"Speaking of poor Stefan if we don't move now he will be a pile of ash, so can we?"

"I'm ready." Rebekah answered. Lead by Elijah the Original siblings left their prisons to take out Klaus.

As they left Kol took his sister hand. "You look beautiful, despite no pink." He smirked.

"I haven't worn pink since that night in Paris." She confessed. "But this is close." She commented looking at the dress.

"Red is good too." He answered with a wink. "How about leaving for Paris in the morning?"

"That might just be worth getting up for."

_Pink it was love at first sight  
Pink when I turn out the light  
Yeah pink it's like red but not quite  
And I think everything is going to be all right  
No matter what we do tonight_

**Dress number one:**

** . **

**Dress number two:**

** . **

**Dress number three: **

** . **

**And we all saw her lovely modern number. I enjoy playing dress up Rebekah far too much. I hope you enjoyed, review if you liked or to tell me what's wrong.**


	12. Witchy Woman The Eagles

**I've disliked Bonnie intensely ever since her reaction to poor Caroline becoming a vampire but with the excellent season final twist and some stunning acting from Kat Graham I'm holding out hope for next season. Personally I think that Bonnie's set to become very dangerous and very powerful so basically this is set in the future. **

**Beremy**

_Raven hair and ruby lips  
Sparks fly from her finger tips_

She'd stopped his heart and then they'd lost Elena, of course they'd become close again.

The timing was all wrong before, he wasn't over Anna and had only just found out what happened to Vicki. Even in a normal relationship spending a summer apart after just getting together would be difficult, made even more difficult by the fact she was his best friends little brother. And this is without the fact that he could talk to his dead ex-girlfriends and his currant girlfriend was a witch and they lived in a town full of vampires plus the occasional werewolf and hybrid thrown into the mix.

But it was different now, Jeremy had let go of his past loves and had finally gotten his chance at a normal life. The life he would probably never be able to have again; Elena was the only family he had left and to lead a normal life would mean leaving her forever. She was a vampire now but she was still the sister he grew up with.

Bonnie didn't believe that, she was certain that at their base vampires were evil and their struggle for humanity was ultimately doomed. Even Stefan had slipped; the most human of any vampire they'd met and he turned into an unrecognisable monster in no time at all. After everything Elena had been through, all that pain; how long could she resist turning it off? And what happened when she finally gave in?

It was only the fear of this that made Jeremy agree to this and he wasn't so sure it was right. The uneasiness in his stomach was like a warning sign. His skin prickled with heat but it was as if his internal organ had turned to ice and begun to melt. The mingling temperatures made him feel like he would vomit and he couldn't relax, his body was fighting the magic no matter what he told himself. He tried to speak but found he'd lost the power to use his voice.

His knees gave out under him as the force of the spell, and his inner conflict, drained his strength. Every inch of Bonnie was humming with the power of hundreds of spirits and his own body. But it felt wrong, it was wrong. Performing magic on Elena, even if it was just to ensure that her humanity could never be turned off, had to be the ultimate betrayal. If what Bonnie believed was true then this spell was meddling with her nature and compromising her free will. He fought to stay conscious as blackness and confusion clouded the edge of his vision and all he could see was roaring flames. Suddenly it stopped, it was done. He took a deep steadying breath and blacked out.

_Echoed voices in the night  
She's a restless spirit on an endless flight_

He came to on Bonnie's bed, he felt exhausted. Bonnie pressed a bottle of water to his lips. "Drink." She ordered. There was something odd about her, she looked the same but there was some sort of adjustment in her presence. Her eyes were blazing with intensity and she was almost vibrating. "You're dehydrated."

"What happened?" He croaked, managing to sit up, his head felt heavy and thick. "Did it work?"

"Oh my God, Jer, I never channelled a person before." She was almost bouncing with excitement. "I mean I've used Talismans and done spells with other witches but I've never channelled a normal person. That was so intense, you can't imagine the power, I can still feel it coursing through my veins. I need to do more magic." She hoped off the bed as Jeremy tried to keep up with her train of thought. She grabbed his hand while he was still catching up. "Come on, let's go outside. I feel like I can touch the stars this is amazing."

"Woo no. Okay, just slow down I'm still getting my strength back." He tried to pull his hand away but was still weak, touching her made breathing difficult.

"All the dead witches, I'm not just channelling their power, they're in my head. I can hear them speaking to me." She seemed high, her words slurred by speed and her body swayed, unable to remain stationary. "I have to go outside." She raced outwards barefoot and clad only in a summer dress, into one of the worst thunderstorms Mystic Falls had ever seen. Jeremy followed weakly, once he reached the door she was near invisible amongst the torrential rain. He searched the open space for her until lighting ripped across the sky and lit up the scene.

She stood completely still, eyes closed. Her thin blue dress was clinging to her body, already soaked through. He called her name desperately but she didn't re-act her mind filled with the voices of her dead sisters and her body running on pure power. He ran out to her, the rain felt like bullets on his skin. He tried to drag her back into the house but when his fingers brushed her slick skin he was knocked to the hard ground, his breath leaving his lungs. Her eyes opened, the forked lightning reflected in their blackness. "You wouldn't believe what I can do." She whispered.

_Woo hoo, witchy woman  
See how high she flies  
Woo hoo, witchy woman  
She got the moon in her eyes_

The rain hit the ground around her and turned to fire charring the grass and scorching the earth. He watched the inferno spread as he scrambled backwards. The fire moved closer to its creator, smoke curling around her small body as wind he couldn't feel lifted her hair. Her eyes were fixed on the raging sky; the only light save for violent lightning was the full moon, glowing brightly between the clouds. Her eyes shone the same, electricity jumping in her hands.

"We have to get inside Bonnie!" He roared through the storm and she still didn't acknowledge him. The fire around her was too violent for him to cross; it reached her shoulders now almost hiding her completely, the unnatural heat harsh against his face several feet away.

Lighting struck the mud at her feet, causing the ground to shake violently; it hadn't subsided when another strike came directly towards her, it split a foot above her head and hit all around her. Her power was raging against the nature it came from, the rain continued its relentless pouring, fuelling the witches blaze. Lightning and fire surrounded her, illuminating her upturned face. Her hair drifted towards the sky as her bare feet left the floor. Her body moved upwards, leaving the ground and entering the sky. Trails of colour left her feet; she was surrounded by the power of nature and magic. But it paled in comparison to the unchecked power radiating from the delicate girl.

_She held me spellbound in the night  
Dancing shadows and firelight_

Jeremy stared in awe and fear. Lighting crashed around her as flames leap towards her body. Thick raindrops ran over her skin and down her face but she floated peacefully amongst the wreckage. The light ran over her body, glistening like deep gold. The shadows on her skin seemed to grin sadistically at him. Her power was fuelling the storm and her flight. There was no control left within her and as he watched he felt any strength he had left leave.

He felt himself rise to his feet as though in a trance and move towards the circle of fire that still raged wildly. The thick circle opened up to allow him in. Lighting danced around him as he felt the great power that she spoke of enter him. He couldn't control it though; he knew that immediately this power did not belong in him, he wasn't sure that it belonged in any human. A streak of lighting shot through the skin, it went straight through the witch's small body and into Jeremy. He felt white hotness go into his muscles and veins. His weakness was over, he was filled with foreign strength and he wanted it gone.

He had wanted power before, seeing everyone around him gain supernatural powers while he remained the same messed up guy. His sister who was actually his cousin was some sort of werepire holy grail while his girlfriend was a witch. His sister's hot friend that he used to crush on was a vampire as was Elena's boyfriend and his brother who she sometimes made-out with. Tyler was a hybrid, whatever that meant, and now Elena was a vampire on top of the whole doppelganger thing. Jeremy used to be able to speak to Anna and Vicki but that just caused trouble. Now he was able to talk to ghosts if he tried but he often felt that just made him a freak.

This was true power, undeniable and amazing. No human could have felt this power before but still he didn't want it. Lighting racing through his body, it wasn't right, this power was Bonnie's not his

_Crazy laughter in another room  
And she drove herself to madness with a silver spoon_

He was drawn out of his turmoil by a wild and gleeful laughter above him. Bonnie sank down slowly towards him. Her feet gently landed above him. "Do you feel it Jeremy? You feel the power I have, I can do anything. Everything. Now you can too." She took his hand and he trembled, he felt the alien power flowing between them. She was at peace with the power of her history in them but with him it was like possession, something shoved in where it didn't belong and never would.

He looked into her eyes, there was a shard if flint in each. A hardness he'd never seen before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down into a searing kiss. Thick drops of rainwater ran down their faces, caught by the lock of their lips the wetness slipped into Jeremy's mouth on Bonnie's tongue. Even water increased the power that was flowing through him; it was too intense for him. He would've dropped was it not for Bonnie's body pressed flush against his. They moved through the fire without it parting, the flames pressed against their flesh but caused no scars or pain.

Lighting incinerated their footprints as they moved towards the house. Jeremy's body had accepted the magic and was using it, enjoying the easy power and freedom of knowing no matter what happened there would be no punishment. It was a reckless madness that he craved to give himself over to. He understood in that instant that Elena would never event try to flip the switch, they were blood and if he would not give up neither would she.

But Bonnie was lost to the drug of power that she was not ready for.

_Woo hoo, witchy woman  
See how high she flies  
Woo hoo, witchy woman  
She got the moon in her eyes_

As she walked through her house every item vibrated in her presence. Knives flew across the kitchen, narrowly missing them. Doors crashed madly and electrical items short-circuited. Everything that got close reacted, even the most modern objects were not immune to the ancient power that radiated from her and consumed him.

The fell into the bedroom before he was aware of what was happening, her glorious body wrapped around him as the shining eyes of the moon shone down on them.

_Well, I know you want to love her  
Let me tell your brother  
She's been sleeping  
In the devil's bed_

He tried to resist but the connection of what could only be black magic between them was overpowering, intoxicating. He moaned her name and she smothered the sound with her lips.

"Take it." He urged her. She grinned wickedly and he pushed her deeper into the soft mattress. "This power is too much, take it away Bonnie."

"It what I feel all the time." She whimpered, her eyes softening. "Let me share it, please." He kissed her softly before entering her wet and waiting body. She moaned almost silently and everything fit. The power that had invaded him bled into her as her family inheritance wrapped around his bones. What she felt was amazing and too much for one person.

_And there's some rumours going 'round  
Someone's underground  
She can rock you in the night time  
Til your skin turns red_

He lay panting on his back. The power had left him at last. He looked up as Bonnie moved from the bed dressing silently. When she turned to look at him her eyes were like blades, cold and ruthless. "You can go now." She told him coldly.

"Wait, what?" No thoughts or feelings flooded his mind but utter confusion.

"The spell didn't work Jeremy." She explained, dragging a brush through her soaked and tangled hair. "You can't alter a monster's nature, even if they were once human." She pulled on heavy black boots and headed towards the door.

"It doesn't matter Bonnie." He told her softly, going after her. "Listen, I was wrong to help you before, Elena won't do that. She's my sister and I know her." Bonnie kept walking as though she'd heard nothing. "And Caroline…"

"Caroline killed a man Jeremy." She reminded him. "I needed a lot of stimulus to have the power I need to end this, I'm sorry I had to use you for that but you were the one who asked me to channel you." He stepped in front of her, blocking the door. "Move."

"She's your best friend Bonnie." He insisted. "Trust her."

"Elena isn't your sister anymore, she's a monster. So are Caroline and Tyler, I can't ignore my sisters anymore. Please move, I don't want you to be collateral damage." He couldn't believe the words coming from her mouth, but he didn't move. His back suddenly collided with an opposite wall. "I'm sorry Jeremy. I'll tell her goodbye for you." He held onto consciousness long enough to see her leave the house but hadn't the strength to stop her.

_Woo hoo, witchy woman  
See how high she flies_

When he woke he raced to the Salvatore house, he knew that was where Elena was. Stefan was teaching her how to survive without drinking people blood while Damon taught her how to drink human blood without killing. He got there in record time to see the last Bennet witch on the lawn, calmly watching the blazing bonfire that she had created. He tackled her to the ground. "What the hell are you doing?" He screamed. The fire was so great there could be no-one alive inside. He flew backward again.

"It had to be done Jeremy." She told him, standing above his prone body. "It's too late to save any of them. The Mikealson Manor is burning now, I think Rebekah and Kol escaped but I think I can take them if they try anything."

"What about Tyler and Caroline, your best friends?"

"Ash." She responded with no remorse. "I made sure Mayor Lockwood was outside before I destroyed the house. I hurt no innocents."

"You killed your friends!"

"I killed monsters." She corrected. "Abominations."

"Your Mother." He stated after a pause.

"If I see her again, I'll burn her." Jeremy turned to watch the fire that took the last of his family from him. He turned to Bonnie and felt nothing but icy hatred.

"You should burn. You're a monster."

_Woo hoo, witchy woman  
She got the moon in her eyes_

**Blue dress: (second one down) . .**

**I kinda lost control here, oh well. Reviews are like naked Joseph Morgans and any suggestions I will try to fulfil. Sorry this is a bit later than usual but I'm on holiday!**


	13. Hate Plain White T's

**Delena fan 100% so this is uncharted territory which has been chosen by my rather tipsy cousin. I think I've stayed very true to the show with this. Enjoy!**

**Datherine**

_Love love love love love love _

From the moment he saw her he feel completely in love.

He loved her silken hair.

He loved her free laugh.

He loved her dark eyes.

He loved her gentle smile.

He loved her olive skin.

He loved her beautiful name.

Katherine Pierce. Katarina Petrova.

_You were everything I wanted  
You were everything a girl could be  
_  
She was spellbinding; beautiful, fun and warm. She was a perfect angel and he wasn't surprised to see that his little brother worshiped her too. How could anyone not adore such an exquisite woman? Even his cold father welcomed her into their home, more so than he welcomed Damon to be sure.

Damon had always been a disappointment to his father. He'd left for war just to spite his father who was trying to force him into some kind of marriage so he might as least produce an heir. Much as his father hated him he would still pass on his estate to the eldest son, only because he could think of no good reason not to. It was obvious at dinner the night of his return that the oldest Salvatore had finally thought of a way to pass over his first born. If Stefan and Katherine were wed and produced a boy then that would be reason enough for Damon's birth right to be taken from him.

Damon had never wanted to take a wife. At times he had considered renouncing his claim to the family fortune in order to escape the pressure of having a son. It was not that he didn't like women, he did, a lot. He just preferred then in his bed at night and their own in the morning, commitment wasn't his style. But with Katherine, he wanted her in his bed every night and every morning. He wanted to marry her and a woman like that deserved the Salvatore mansion and property.

She was the kind of wife he desired as well as the kind he should have. He wanted a fun and fiery beauty and his family wanted a well-spoken sweet young maid who could provide a healthy young boy. Katherine fit everyone's expectations.

_Then you left me broken hearted  
Now you don't mean a thing to me  
All I wanted was your love love love love love love _

She spent three days with him; he delayed his return to fighting in order to stay with her longer. He knew that she loved him too; he had been home only two days before she allowed him into her bed and body. His plan was to propose to her at the founder's ball but she had surprised him by choosing Stefan to accompany her, claiming that he was the better dancer. He had managed to steal one dance with her but she had been distracted during and had quickly excused herself in order to converse with George Lockwood.

He had not understood what he had done to upset her but he was not willing to simply let his brother have her. He was sure now that he would never love another woman and any marriage he could be coerced into would be merely an obligatory farce.

He awaited her in her bedroom after escaping the mothers of young girls in society who hoped that their unremarkable daughters would catch his eye. As her escort Stefan had walked her to her chambers. Damon had shamelessly listened, hoping to learn what his inferior brother had done to steal her affections from him. Stefan had confessed his love for her, saying all the things that Damon had planned to tell her tonight before presenting her with his Mother's engagement ring.

When Katherine finally entered her room he stepped forward to offer her his heart but she made him leave. Somehow his baby brother had turned her head and stolen her; but she had let him. The sting of rejection had never been sharper.

_Hate is a strong word but I really really really don't like you  
Now that's it's over I don't even know what I liked about you  
Brought you around and you just brought me down  
Hate is a strong word but I really really really don't like you  
I really don't like you _

He prepared to return to the front line, if Katherine returned his brother's adoration then he did not wish to be present when they announced their engagement. He hated his younger brother for breaking his heart but he could feel nothing so bitter towards an angel like her. Even when he observed her playing with Stefan in the grounds the red mist that descended was focused entirely on his little brother.

His feelings for Katherine had changed, of course, she had hurt him viscously. He had fallen for her completely and had believed that she had reciprocated but clearly that had been a lie. He wanted to hate her, he had no patience for making polite conversations with those he hated but he was not able to control his feelings so easily. He disliked her now; it was the closest he could get to feeling what he wanted to towards her.

After everything he had offered her she had chosen Stefan over him, he really did not like her. But she begged him to return swiftly to her his heart warmed with a flicker of love.

_Thought that everything was perfect  
Isn't that how it's supposed to be _

When she revealed her secret and let him take her blood he knew that she was simply trying not to break sweet Stefan's innocent heart. The founder's council were fools to believe that all vampires were cold and heartless. She was nothing even close to evil.

It was hard for him to lose her for so very long. They would have been together for over a century had it not been for Stefan's incredible stupidity. But he waited, of course he enjoyed ladies and whores but it was always his dear Katherine's face that he saw.

Unlike Stefan he had not forgotten how perfect she was when a modern child with her face appeared. He obviously had an interest in the girl; she was an exact copy of Katherine, apart from her sugary innocence. If it hadn't been for his certainty that he would soon be reunited then he would've have focused his all his attention on stealing her away from Stefan. Instead he planned on how to ruin his brother happiness in the future. After he had Katherine back and had killed that stupid blonde cheerleader he'd been getting information from.

Katherine had spent so long suffering as had he; it would all be perfect when he had her back in his arms.

Or so he had thought. She had never burned or starved. He spent all those years missing a woman who never bothered to return to him despite knowing that she had given him life after death. All his suffering was for nothing.

_Thought you thought I was worth it  
Now I think a little differently  
All I wanted was your love love love love love love  
_  
He had believed that she had given him her blood because she wanted to spend eternity with him. It had all just been a game to her, she hadn't cared for him or for Stefan she cared for no-one but herself.

She wasn't worthy of the effort he had put into his attempt at rescuing her. He had stopped himself from killing that stupid little witch so many times but there was no point. Even if Emily had kept up her end of the bargain he would never had gotten what he wanted: Katherine Pierce's heart.

_Hate is a strong word but I really really really don't like you  
Now that it's over I don't even know what I liked about you  
Brought you around and you just brought me down  
Hate is a strong word but I really really really don't like you _

He sank into a deep depression after that, he drank dry more young pretty girls than he could even remember. Like always every girl had that dark beautiful face but this time it was contorted in terror rather than pleasure. He finally saw the bitch for what she truly was: a manipulative, self-centred, selfish, spoilt bitch. She used him for food and entertainment. He died for her and she didn't even care to speak to him. She'd rather he believed her to be dead.

He wanted more than ever to hate her. But still… What would she have done if she knew everything he'd gone through to save her from the fate that Stefan and his father had inflicted on her? Would she have loved him as he had her? Perhaps if she'd known it would be different.

If it was Elena he had tried to save, things would have been very different.

_Now that it's over you can't hurt me  
Now that it's over you can't bring me down _

It was still several months before he was finally over her. It still hurt that she loved Stefan rather than him and he still enjoyed the fact that Stefan had only loved her due to compulsion.

He would have taken her back if it wasn't for that. After everything she had done, if she loved him in return it didn't matter. But she felt nothing for him, no love or care. He was just a body to keep her sheets warm and sweat-drenched when Stefan was otherwise occupied.

Soon he realised that he didn't even want her in that way. He didn't want her at all. She was useful to put in the line of fire in Elena's place but were it not for the things she knew he would have happily drove a stake through her black heart.__

All I wanted was your love love love love love

All he'd ever wanted was for her to love him. Even if he truly believed that she did now or did some day in the future he wouldn't throw it back in her face. He still didn't hate her that much. He probably never would.

_Hate is a strong word but I really really really don't like you  
Now that it's over I don't even know what I liked about you  
Brought you around and you just brought me down  
Hate is a strong word but I really really really don't like you _

He didn't know why but he didn't hate her and he doubted he ever would. God knows he didn't love her but how could he ever hate the woman with Elena's face?

_I really don't like you_

**I'm pretty sure that he has no feelings for Katherine anymore, and who can blame him after everything? So I will love Katherine forever but I will never ship Datherine.**

**Reviews are candy!**


	14. Wounded Good Charlotte

**This time the song was chosen by my uncle (who's howling over an electric shock game) because when he was young he bought a single called 'Caroline' by Status Quo and Koroline sounded similar. We haven't seen much of Kol in the show but he seems a right cocky dick (I love him as you probably guessed by the fact I couldn't actually write him being daggered a few chapters ago, I planned but couldn't) however, I'm taking a different route. **

**Koroline**

_Lost and broken  
Hopeless and lonely  
Smiling on the outside  
Hurt beneath my skin _

Kol hated this new world, it was harsh and confusing and there was nothing of his old life that remained. This was the fifth time he had been forced to adjust to a new life and new times because of his stupid half-brother's temper. Klaus usually left him daggered for half a century or so before Rebekah became annoying and he resurrected him so she'd have someone to play with. He was usually able to slip back into a routine of drink and sex and fun but even that was different here, the fun was gone.

He was completely lost in this time, it didn't fit him. Every taboo was out in the open, there was much less enjoyment to be had that way. He liked to do what those silly little humans would never dare, to be free of control. Now it seemed that everyone was, the cage of convention was larger but he was on the inside now.

Enjoying rebellion was impossible now and none of his siblings were there to help him find out what was normal now. He'd had some idiot attack him for asking his girlfriend for her prices but the woman was dressed like a streetwalker and it's not like she had a ring on her finger. Nothing made sense to him here. He'd spent an hour the previous night shouting at the actors of something called High School Musicalto shut up and they didn't react. He was sure that actors used to at least be distracted by insults. Eventually Nik had told him that the actors couldn't hear him then left Rebekah to try and explain why. Kol suspected that she didn't know.

One thing was the same, little ladies with sharp tongues were a lovely midnight snack. He pulled her outside, his empty cocky smile charming her easily, no wonder women dressed so provocatively these days they were unbelievably easy. His fake grin dropped when she pulled him into a dark ally. Her lips were on his in a second, see this was confusing, last time he was in this situation he'd been enjoying the effects of compulsion. He wove his fingers into her flaming red hair and thrust himself against her roughly. She moaned against his lips in appreciation and brushed her hand against his hardening crotch. She pulled away to whisper in his ear. "Your place? Or the back seat of my car?"

He pulled back and watched that sexy smirk slide off her face as his face transformed into that of a monster. "How about right here sweetness?" With that he sank his fangs into her perfumed neck covering her shriek with her hands. Before he'd been daggered he'd spent most of his time seducing women, even at nine hundred years old he got lonely. A hundred years in a coffin didn't change that. He felt the life seep slowly out of the young girl but it didn't ease his loneliness, didn't make him feel better. He was maudlin and bored when a pair of delicate hands pulled him violently away from the girl.

_My eyes are fading  
My soul is bleeding  
I'll try to make it seem okay  
But my faith is wearing thin _

He leapt to his feet, hoping a fight would help him feel alive. He knew whoever had intervened was supernatural, but weak in comparison to him. If he hadn't been distracted they couldn't have moved him but at least they might be fun. He saw his dinner (Lisa was it?) slumped against the floor. A blonde girl was bent over her, giving the girl her blood. "Come on Lucy." She murmured. "Drink up." The weak girl stirred as the blonde helped her to her unsteady feet. "You are going to go straight home and forget you saw me or that man. In future you will drink and sleep around less."

"I will drink and sleep around less." The girl repeated in the dazed voice of one that had just been compelled.

Kol was about to attack when he recognised her charming face. "Your Nik's latest pet." He stated. She growled softly.

"I'm not his! You originals are pathetic." She huffed rolling her eyes. She was cute all mad at him. But he felt pathetic already, trapped in a place where he didn't belong. He didn't need a baby vampire making him feel worse. A baby vampire with enough goodness in her to save a silly little slut. His own soul was a distant memory, if he had a soul left it was shattered. He grabbed a slim girl with dyed purple hair that was walking past pulling her into the ally.

"Caroline?" The girl gasped, frightened by the strong hand yanking her head back.

"Friend of yours?" Kol taunted, fangs already extended.

"It's gonna be fine, Angie." She told the girl, looking at Kol warily,

"Now that's the way you look at an Original."

"What?" The girl was struggling, already crying.

"Shut up girl." He snapped. "Want some?" He pushed the girl towards the baby vampire. "What is your name anyway baby doll?" He asked.

"Caroline." She answered. "Please, let her go?" She tried to sound strong but it was obvious to them both that she wasn't giving orders. "She doesn't get to live forever like we do, at least give her the years she can have." He dropped the snivelling girl and Caroline saw his eyes grow darker as Angie scrambled away.

"I don't like it here." He told her.

"Here doesn't like you." She answered. He eyed her short dress. He could see why Nik was so interested in her. One thing Klaus had over Elijah was he didn't repeat the same action with every doppelganger expecting a different result. That was the definition of insanity; not that anyone would describe Klaus as sane.

"Come on." He said pulling her hand. She struggled against him but he had over a thousand years on her. "Don't be difficult." He advised. "I'm sure I can find some more pretty girls to feed on." She was quiet for a minute, clumsily trying to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?" She sighed after a moment.

"Your place." He answered with his cocky grin; he was desperate to stop the façade of being okay.

"You can't go in there!" She snapped struggling again. "You don't have an invite."

He stopped and stepped up close to her, her eyes flicked quickly over his face, he could swear they lingered on his lips. "Are you aware, my sweet Caroline, that if a human resident leaves a house they share with a vampire for more than a month the responsibility of inviting falls to the remaining vampire resident. And certain informants have led me to believe the sheriff has been away for about thirty-three days now. Heads will roll if I have been misinformed." He threated softly, enjoying her squirming.

"How do you know that?" She asked, avoiding eye contact.

"My brother has a few stalkerish tendencies you should watch out for. Hybrids aren't his only minions." He teased dragging her away. "Invitation time." He sang when they arrived on her front porch. She glowered up at him._  
_  
_So help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault_

"Please." He spoke seriously at last. "I need help." Her features softened slightly. Soft-hearted, of course, humanity always remained beautiful.

"I'm not the witch." She blurted. "And Bonnie won't help you for me, really there's nothing I can help you with."

"I want _you_ to help me." He answered, holding her blue eyes.

"Come in Kol." She all but whispered before going into the house. He followed her over the threshold easily. "I need a blood bag, do you want one?" She asked uncomfortably. He nodded, sitting on the sofa. She disappeared for a moment and returned with two bags, throwing one to him. She sat opposite him, fidgeting nervously. It comforted him, seeing someone afraid of him that was what he was used to. He had always terrified the prim and proper ladies of court with his wild ways.

They sat in silent for several minutes listening to the ticking clock. He watched her writhe under his gaze, it used to entertain him but he felt too lost and old to truly enjoy anything. She opened her mouth and shut it a few times, not sure what to say. "Why are you here?" She eventually asked.

"I want your help."

"Help with what?" She asked, frustrated. He paused contemplating what exactly he expected her to do.

"My sister tells me you are the former queen of Mystic Falls High." He eventually answered.

"I am Miss Mystic Falls and she can pry that title and_ my_ crown from my cold dead hands." She snarled in response.

"I was hoping you could explain how an immortal being fits into this society of instant gratification."

She looked confused. "I don't see why you're asking me." He growled in irritation.

"I'm not asking for any ulterior reason, no evil plan, no nothing. I'm just… I'm lost okay. I hate this time, everything has changed more than it should have and I don't understand the people or the clothes and I want to know what I'm meant to do with myself." He snapped. "There's no 'bad guys' for me to turn to." He added bitterly.

"I wasn't talking about being enemies. All I meant was: I'm eighteen. I grew up in this world, I can't really empathise here." She told him gently.

"You adapted to being a vampire."

"I didn't have a choice." She pointed out.

"And I do?" He snapped. "I've been a vampire since I was seventeen years old and I've had fun, trying every vice and taboo that the worlds come up with and now there's nothing." He put his heads in his hands. "I'm not normal, neither is my family but they're finding their places. Even my Mother has a purpose, for now." He was holding back tears. "I need someone to help me."

_That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me sew them up_

"So you don't like being like everyone else and you don't like being alone?"

He hated her flippancy, his problems weren't petty. "I'm not like anyone else." He yelled. "How many people do you know who was put into a century long coma, five times, by their brother for sleeping with their sister, who now wants nothing to do with me? On top of that my Mother has survived a thousand years after having her heart ripped out just so she can kill me and my family. If I could fit in I would but I don't know how and I'm sick of pretending to be okay and acting like the guy I used to be." He spat. "I wish I was still in that coffin."

"No you don't." She said, coming to sit beside him. "I don't know what to say to fix everything that's happened to you. I've had to adjust to everything that's happened but I've always had help."

"I don't have anyone." He said glumly. "Do you know what's it's like having a dagger shoved into your heart?" He asked.

"I was tortured by a werewolf with wooden bullets while a guy who I thought was my friend did nothing to help me." She responded.

"It's worse." He answered hoarsely. "You know how your stomach spasms and your gums ache when you go a bit too long without blood? Well it's like that over a hundred years only it's happening all over your body and all in ten seconds. So much agony you can't think or feel anything, but you know you're dying. It never gets easier, no matter how many times it happens."

"I knew a vampire that Elijah locked in a tomb to starve, Katherine…"

"Katarina Petrova?" He asked. "Thank God he's not mooning over the psychotic bitch anymore."

"He's more interested in Elena now." She told him, they shared a small laugh. "She said that starvation feels like your veins are filled with sandpaper. It sounded horrific."

"It is. Waking up is just as bad, every significant memory crashes into your mind. Pain, anger, grief… love. You feel it all over again, mental agony coupled with your flesh burning." He told her. She shivered slightly at the thought of someone being able to inflict that on their own blood. Klaus had begun to seem capable of humanity to her, but clearly he was capable of total evil as well. "It doesn't heal either." He informed her, pulling his shirt off. There was still an ugly dark mark over his heart where Klaus had stabbed him. She tentatively touched the scar with her tiny fingers.

"Does it hurt?" She asked quietly. He shook his head. "Will it ever fade?"

"Longest I've gone without getting a dagger in my chest was three hundred years. It didn't fade then." He answered. Silence fell as she lightly traced the edges of his scar, her kindness was her humanity and it seemed Kol's lay in his vulnerability. His strong fingers wrapped around her pale pink nails as he bent his head towards hers.

Seconds before his lips connected with hers she leapt from her seat as though electrocuted, keeping her back to him she took a few deep breaths. One of the things she couldn't adjust to was her rampant vampire hormones and proximity to Kol didn't help at all. She spun round with her perfect hostess smile on her face, determined to ignore what had almost happened. "Do you want to see what this century's teenagers do for comfort?" She asked.

"I was hoping to." He muttered, tugging his shirt back on.

She slid opened her movie cabinet, revealing an impressive collection of DVD's. "Pick something fun. I'll get popcorn and spirits." She vanished into the kitchen as he inspected her movie collection. He did like this movie invention a lot; it was mildly entertaining at times. Caroline's legs were much more interesting to him at the moment. She came back to see him debating two of her favourite movies, Saw and Cruel intentions.

"Are these good?" He asked.

"Saw is cool but gives you major cravings. Cruel Intentions is fantastic, Kathryn is amazing! The ultimate bitch, I love her." She grinned, putting a massive bowl of sweet popcorn and a big bottle of cherry vodka on the table with two glasses. He settled on the sofa, admiring her attractive backside as she inserted the DVD. "This is one of my favourite movies ever." She told him, taking a seat next to him. He watched her for a few moments, wondering if she really had forgotten what had nearly happened or if she was just good at pretending. After a moment or two a slight blush crept over her cheeks but she kept her eyes fixed on the screen and downed a deep shot of vodka.

_I only wanted a magazine  
I only wanted a movie screen  
I only wanted the life I'd read about and dreamed _

He got into the movie pretty fast, making a mental note to avoid anyone calling themselves Katherine, they were all evil crazy bitches. He'd happily help out with the plan to defile darling little Cecile, it was the type of thing he relished doing in the court of Henry VIII. Anne Boleyn had been no virgin when she entered the king's bed and the charges of adultery were certainly true. He took some pride in being the dark lady's first and last lover.

He liked the Valmont guy, reminded him of himself. No matter how depressed he felt he still loved himself deeply. The blonde girl was sweet, an ideal target for his favourite hobby, seduction. Where were the real girls like that now? Every girl he bothered trying to seduce re-acted like that red head, far too eagerly for it to be fun. "When was this made?" He asked Caroline, she shushed him, tossing popcorn into her mouth. He grabbed a handful and waited. She sighed in happiness when the film finally gave a sex scene to the main couple.

"That's my favourite part!" She said. "Him waiting at the top of the escalator, it's just so romantic! What were you saying?"

"I was asking when the film was made." He repeated.

"Sometime in the nineties, I think." She answered. "It's timeless though."

"Damn Nik!" He snapped. She looked up curiously. "If he woke me up just fifteen years earlier I'd be fine."

"Why?" She asked.

"I'd be able to find a challenge to occupy my time. All I can find now are free prostitutes, no thrill of the chase."

"Are you really upset because you can't find a good girl?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"You are the only girl who hasn't tried to crawl into my pants." He responded.

"It'll stay that way too." She replied. He frowned; not used to girls rejecting him behind closed doors.

"I love this song. I was planning on getting some of the lyrics on my back for my eighteenth birthday but now… you know. What did you think?" She asked when the film ended.

"It was great. I'm glad she didn't get his car." She laughed.

"Everyone says that." He went quiet. "What?" She asked, sensing his sadness.

_And now my mind is an open book  
And now my heart is an open wound  
And now my life is an open soul for all to see _

"He hated her." He choked out, tears misting his eyes. "It wasn't because he was dead inside and couldn't love anyone, it was because of her."

"Please don't cry; you'll set me off." She placed the popcorn back on the table and took one of his hands in both hers. "She was a total bitch, of course he hated her. Why are you upset?"

"My family hates me." He answered, refusing to look at her. "Finn's willing to die in order to kill us all. Elijah never wants to hang out with me. Niklaus… well that's obvious. And now, Rebekah, she was my best friend and, I know this will sound weird to you, but I loved her. She won't even talk to me, she'd furious at me for breaking the boy's hand. It was her who suggested killing him, then changed her mind again."

"I can't comfort you if you talk about killing my friends." She warned him.

"He's fine, Eli paid his medical bills. I was jealous, you must've done stupid things." She didn't meet his eyes.

"I never hurt anyone on purpose." Because there were witnesses.

"You don't know what it's like when your family hates you." He snapped.

"My Mom has spent her whole life hating vampires; she had my boyfriend spy for her so she could find some way to kill me and my friends. My Father moved to the other side of the country to be with his boyfriend and when he was stabbed with vampire blood in his system he choose to die rather than be like me, he hated what I am that much. I know what it feels like when your family hates you for something that isn't your fault. My maker, Damon, he tried to kill me after I turned, never mind apologizing for the way he abused me when I was alive. Using me, feeding from me, erasing my memory, practically raping me! The only reason I survived being a vampire is because Stefan had to help his girl's friend. And Bonnie still hates me, nobody cares that I didn't ask for this! The only person I have is Tyler and he's off trying to fix what your brother did to him while he stalks me! I've been here alone for more than a month and apart from psycho Angelus style sketches from King of the damn Werepires no-one has been here."

_But help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault  
That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug  
And I need someone to help me_

A small tear escaped her closed eyes as she steadied her breathing after her rant. "I'm sorry. Vodka has a bad effect on my tear ducts." She whispered after a few moments. "It gets too much and I don't mean to be selfish but I don't really have anyone to talk to. Just forget my crap." She ran her fingers under her eyes, hoping her mascara didn't run.

"Were you trying to help me with the film?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes." She answered, looking up at him. "I'm sorry that it upset you, Kol."

He shrugged. "You tried." His hand moved to stroke her curls. "You have a beautiful heart." She ducked her head and smiled shyly. He moved too fast for her to dart away this time and she was trapped beneath him when his cherry flavoured lips crashed into hers. Her mind was foggy and she was upset, that was what she'd use later to excuse her behaviour. Whatever the reasons, she couldn't help but kiss him back. The sickly sweet taste of their drink lingered on his tongue as it slipped between her parted lips and she tasted popcorn underneath.

She moved her head to the side, moaning in her throat as his soft lips moved to her throat, sucking on her racing pulse. Her back arched and her hands went to his dark hair by themselves. She forced her hands back to the sofa and dug her nails into the cushions trying to control her unfaithful body. "No… Stop it, we… Oh God! We have to stop this." His blunt teeth nipped at the soft skin where her neck met her shoulder as his rough hands slipped the spaghetti straps of her dress down.

Kol smirked as her protests turned to soft moans of appreciation and his name slipped desperately from her gasping lips. The suffocating hopelessness that her kindness had banished to the back of his mind lessened slightly. He wanted to comfort her; the feel of her delicate body in his arms comforted him. She was more compelling than any game of seduction or challenge he'd even engaged in.

She was naked form the waist up and the hemline of her skirt was sliding upwards somehow. It was getting harder and harder to resist his touch as his hands covered her soft breasts. She whimpered as he pinched a hardened nipple and his lips embraced hers again. She fisted her hair in her hands, aching for release and cursing herself for ever letting him into her home. She couldn't tell if he was genuinely lonely and searching for solace in her or if he was just trying to get into her pants with crocodile tears. She knew that Originals couldn't be trusted in the slightest, out for themselves or their family. For all she knew this was orchestrated by Klaus and his insane need to infiltrate her life. Facing the truth, she wasn't the best judge of character.

His hand travelled up her inner thigh, his fingers brushing lightly against her drenched core. Her hands went to his shoulders as a strangled cry escaped her lips. They were fast nearing the point of no return and getting closer with every breath and touch. His hands moved to her waist, her dress falling as he lifted her from the couch. Her long legs wrapped around his waist as his shirt was discarded. Locked together they vanished upstairs to her bedroom.

She lay back on the bed her golden hair spread like a halo beneath her, moonlight dancing along the curves of her bare skin. He caught her swollen lips in a long languid kiss as his hands went to his belt. Her fingers raked through his hair as she returned his affection eagerly, pulling him closer. When his mouth moved to her jaw she pulled away from his hot lips, focusing on his blazing eyes. "You can't tell anyone." She gasped, her crystal blue eyes fixed on his face. The wild flames of desire left his eyes as he moved to lie beside her. She raised her head to look at him, confused by the sudden cooling; he was staring up at the ceiling, his face a dark mirror image of hers. His eyes met hers for a moment before going back to the ceiling as she pulled a blanket over her nakedness.

"I don't know what I want." He said after a long silence. "I'm leaving." He stood up, rearranging his jeans which were by now uncomfortably tight. "You're gorgeous but… I don't really know what comes after that." He shrugged and left the room.

Caroline lay for a moment, replaying what had just happened before throwing on her dressing gown and following him. He was in the living room, trying to find his shirt. "I think it's behind the couch." She suggested awkwardly. He nodded a thank you before pulling it on. "Stay." She blurted out as he went to go past her.

_So you come along  
I push you away  
Then kick and scream for you to stay  
'Cause I need someone to help me  
Oh I need someone to help me_

"I don't think this was a good idea." He said, shaking his head. "I'm likely to hit on you again."

"So you're a seventeen year old." She answered. She moved closer and took his hand in hers. "You asked me to help you and truth be told, I'm lonely. So just stay, we'll watch Saw and binge on blood or something." She asked. "No alcohol, that rarely helps with anything." She joked. He glanced down at their clasped hands and nodded.

"Not Saw." He answered. "And nothing with a sad ending this time." He joked settling on the sofa.

"You said you enjoyed it." She laughed.

"I did, just sad ending." He responded.

"I'm gonna go and put more clothes on now." She said, pulling her robe tighter around her.

"I don't mind." She rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs. "Ha ha! What on earth are you wearing sugar?" He asked when she came back down.

"What?" She asked, looking down at her favourite indoor wear. "It's my onesie." She answered. "Stop laughing or I'll buy you one."

"I won't wear it." He sang at her.

"I'll make you."

"Like to see you try." He scoffed. She stuck her tongue out and went over to the movie shelves. "You have a tail." He bent over clutching his stomach with laughter.

"I'm a donkey!" She shouted, pulling up the hood.

"And you have ears!" He fell to his side, tears in his eyes. "This century is completely insane." She chose to ignore him while changing disks. "What possessed you to buy that?" He asked grabbing what was left of the popcorn which turned out to be a lot.

"It's soft." She answered brushing his face. "See?"

"Very nice." He admitted. "Thanks for making me stay."

"Didn't make you do anything. Happy movie?" She asked.

"Go ahead."

"Ten things I hate about you." She announced, pressing play.

"This is a happy movie." He asked.

"I promise it's a happy ending." She told him. "It's based on The Taming of The Shrew. Loosely I'm told."

"The real ending would make a really bad movie." He told her.

"You saw the premiere right?" She joked. He nodded. "Seriously, that is so cool." She grinned.

"Personally I think he based a character on Bekah."

"Kat or Bianca?"

"You've met my sister right?" He chuckled.

"Kat."

_To help me heal these wounds  
They've been open for way too long  
Help me fill this soul  
Even though this is not your fault  
That I'm open  
And I'm bleeding  
All over your brand new rug _

A month later he turned up at her door for their fourth weekly movie night. "I got the ice cream, why is it so important?"

"I need my ice cream." She answered letting him in and almost tearing the bag out of his hand, spoon at the ready. "Chocolate fudge brownie. Ben and Jerry's, you are an angel."

"I've been called many things but not that."

"Blood and snacks in the living room, what are you in the mood for?" She asked as they went through.

"How about my favourite donkey suit?" He joked. "Actually I brought a movie tonight." He pulled a box out of his jacket.

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show?" She asked.

"It looked completely mad." He justified. "Any good?"

"It's insanity in movie form, I love it." He grinned, putting it into the machine. "Is there a reason why your coffee tables going to break under all that food?" He gestured towards the table. Instead of a big bowl of sugary treats and a few blood bags it was sagging under several bowls of popcorn, bags of salted peanuts, a few éclairs, donuts and, for reasons Kol could not fathom, three different flavours of ice cream.

"Not like either of us could gain wait." She mumbled. "Press play."

"You're not okay." He said. "What's up?"

"I'm fine." She said, staring at her ice cream intently. "Just wanted to pig out."

"Tell me what's wrong." He told her.

"Nothing." She snapped.

"There's sticky black stuff under your eyes, now what's wrong?" She kept her head tucked down. "Come on doll, I thought we were friends." He tilted her face towards his.

"Tyler's not coming home." She responded quietly. "He found a wolf pack and he says he's better off there. He's probably right." She added reluctantly, digging into ice cream again.

"He's an idiot." Kol answered.

"You're getting better at this century." She told him smiling slightly.

"I have a good teacher." He shrugged. She offered him the spoon, he grinned licking the spoon clean. "No such thing as too much chocolate." They shared a smile and he pressed a light peck to her lips. Their eyes met as their faces lingered only an inch apart.

"So Tim Curry in fishnets. That should be a good distraction." She giggled, breaking the sexual tension. Caroline glanced down at her comfort food before putting it on the table, as the into music began she curled up on the sofa and lent her head on Kol's shoulder. "Thank you." She sighed happily.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked. She nodded pressing her body into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and dropped a kiss to her blonde hair.

Before the final number they had abandoned the film and chocolate, instead they took comfort in each other, enfolded in her white sheets. They lay spooning under the moonlight; their warm spent bodies pressed together enjoying the comfort of feeling whole.

Neither worrying about the wolf minion prowling outside.

_And I need someone to help me sew them  
I need someone to help me fill them  
I need someone to help me close them up._

**I have 'It's a bittersweet symphony' tattooed on my back in French. So I slipped it in there. I also own a donkey onesie from Primark; yes it has a tail and ears.**

**Wow this was a long one; I was on holiday when I started this. I'll try to be quicker with the next one. Requests are still taken and will be filled ASAP. Reviews are love.**


	15. Sweet Caroline Neil Diamond

**This one ended up taking forever to write but it's my fault this time, not Kol's. I think my muse is still angry from me temporarily trying to rename her Nathanial. Sorry Adler please stop punishing me. **

**I heard this song a few weeks ago and had to use it for a chapter, enjoy.**

**Steroline**

_Where it began  
I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong_

Stefan had always been a caring soul, but he wasn't sure that was the only thing that made him want to help Caroline during her transition. If he had been there, at the hospital he wasn't sure what he would have done. She'd been a victim, that was doubtless but did that mean she should be kept alive? His Ripper days still haunted him and although there seemed to be nothing evil in Caroline he could never trust a vampire.

The girl was weak; it was the end of her tiny world if a guy didn't like her. There was no way she could handle dying and then all the changes that came with becoming a monster. It was impossible to ignore those urges and the constant temptation to give in was an everyday struggle that a child like Caroline Forbes could never handle. Or at least that was what everyone had thought. As much as he hated to admit it a part of Stefan, larger than he's like to admit, agreed with Damon that the best way to handle the situation was to drive a stake through the girl's heart and put her out of her misery. But Elena would never allow it so he was forced to help.

As soon as he saw her reaction to murder he knew that there was no way he could let her die for something she had no control over, for Katherine's sin. He never seen a new vampire react this way to death, he barely seen a new vampire react to death at all, only the blood. He had been shocked that he killed his own father but it was a minor thought in the back of his mind, almost blocked out by the dizzying sensation of warm fresh blood.

That first taste was like an endless feast after years of starvation. It tasted of freedom and power and instant gratification, so much pleasure in a single drop of thick, wet blood and the uncontrollable thirst for more. It was as though he'd never been full before and the crash of power that overtook was indescribable. The next kill was nothing to him, Damon had hesitated but once the blood was in him, death meant nothing to either of them. For the first few days blood was all that mattered. Not even the loss of Katherine could penetrate that red haze. But here was Caroline, sobbing over a dead stranger, disgusted by the spilt blood coating her hands and face. It fascinated him._  
_  
_Was in the spring  
And spring became a summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along_

At every turn she fascinated him. Weirdly being a vampire sort of suited her in a way, she adapted astonishingly. Once she knew that killing wasn't essential she managed to come to terms with what she was, she didn't sink into self-hatred as he had expected of her. She hadn't ever been too comfortable as herself, always competing to be as beautiful as Elena, as liked as Matt or as smart and unique as Bonnie. She never realised that so many people wanted to be as kind as Caroline.

Most of their kind that repressed those feelings reacted by embracing a new life of darkness and the freedom that came with it. It was how he had dealt with it, losing himself in sex and death and blood, an endless blur of taking anything and everything he wanted. Humans were insignificant toys to amuse him, it was like being a God having them act as he liked do as he wished. Power was everything, nothing else mattered. But it was an illusion. He had control over these insignificant humans but non over himself. He was as helpless as them. A slave to his blood lust and urges, it was true, he was the weaker Salvatore brother.

She managed the changes like a teenage girl, whining that she didn't like killing bunnies as though it was a test she didn't want to study for. He watched her carefully for the weeks following, everything was changing all the time for her and no matter how well she took everything life threw it wasn't okay for her to be alone. He'd never appreciated her before; she was beautiful, sweet, funny, he was happy around her. She was like summer in human, now vampire, form. The sun beamed forth from her hair and she radiated its warmth.

Although preoccupied by Katherine's most recent plot and surprisingly hurt by Caroline's betrayal he kept watch on her in the aftermath of her break-up. She'd been braver than him in ending her relationship. Under Katherine's instruction she had told Elena how strong the temptation to drink her blood was, not knowing that everything she said was true. Her inner light dimmed when she lost Matt, he was good to her, good for her and isolation was cruel. Yet her grip on humanity never wavered, she held on even without her tether. Then her happiness when they got back together was so blindingly bright he almost managed to ignore the dark flicker of jealousy and that nasty bite of guilt he felt when she was close to Elena. _  
_  
_Hands  
Touching hands  
Reaching out  
Touching me  
Touching you_

That same nagging guilt that itched below his skin when they hunted together. She preferred to steal blood bags from Damon or the hospital when it was needed but she offered to keep him company on the 'bunny trail' as she called it, occasionally snacking on a racoon if it crossed her path. She went for the run she once told him. It bothered her that in school she had to hold back, apart from some astounding basket tosses in cheerleader she was always half-concentrating on not letting on how strong and fast she truly was.

Once they'd eaten she insisted he keep her company as she let loose. Hands clasped they raced through trees dodging them with second instinct as she laughed freely at the blurring scenery they past. It wasn't anything for them to be ashamed of; he knew that she told Elena about their runs, how great it felt to experience her new power with someone who felt it too. Again she surprised him, most vampires drained humans for the rush of power, a feeling animals and blood bags just don't give. She got that high just from running. She saw it as a thing they did as friends, oblivious to the glimmer or feeling he felt when they touched and the remorse that lingered underneath._  
_  
_Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
But now I_

She celebrated her heightened powers, loved the colours that humans would never appreciate and would sit in silence most people didn't think she was capable of, hearing every little thing, even the running of her own blood. She made him join her exploration while he rolled his eyes at her childlike excitement when she saw a clearing filled with wildflowers. He'd seen everything with vampire senses for years and often forgot how different it was from when he was alive.

He forgot the good points of being a vampire a lot, mostly he longed for humanity like all of his kind did from time to time. She didn't lie in sadness at night dreaming if how her life could have been if this had never happened. She didn't imagine adorable blonde babies with big blue eyes; she really would've had gorgeous children the full American dream. The thoughts crossed her mind of course; the life she once wanted was taken from her but instead of pining she relished what she got in return.

He found her one night in the woods. He had woken after a vicious dream and gone to gorge himself on animal blood until he felt better. He was chasing down a deer and paused when he saw her barefoot bathed in moonlight. She looked like a pale goddess. Her hair fell in curls down her back, her body bathed in silver light. She was covered by a thin white nightie, the silky material clinging to every slight curve, stopping mid-thigh. His mouth went dry at the sight of her. Her face was turned upwards towards the bright moon, her eyes closed and mouth parted; she tilted her head slightly and pushed her curls behind her ears. Suddenly tense she spun to look around her, relaxing when her eyes settled on him. "Christ Stefan could you take up whistling or something?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Never managed it." He answered. She sat on the ground next to a patch of blue wildflowers, the colour matched her sky blue eyes, and he came to join her. "I could hum next time?" He suggested. She smiled and went back to staring at the crescent moon her head still cocked to one side. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"I couldn't sleep so I came out here to listen." She explained.

"Listen to what?" He asked.

"I think I can hear the sea, it sounds windy. The waves are crashing against the pebbles more violently than usual." She told him.

"The ocean is miles away."

"That's why I like listening to it." She grinned, opening her eyes. "When I turned I thought I was giving up the perfect life but instead it's like entering a totally different world. Movies make you think that vampires don't bother with food and can't feel cold but it's the opposite." He nodded in understanding. "The cold isn't as horrible as it was but I can feel the tiniest temperature change and food! Oh my God, I've never loved eating so much in my life, everything taste new and better and I can't gain weight so I can eat what I like when I like, it's amazing." She began stroking the petals of the flowers at her feet. "Touch is different too." She added. "When I first saw Matt after changing, the night Mason Lockwood attacked us; I thought it was the heightened emotions and the euphoria from him finally saying that he loves me that made his kisses different. But even now, everything is more intense, just holding his hand sets my entire body on vibrate. Is it him or my senses?" She asked.

"Probably both." He answered honestly.

"I wish he could see things like we can, the colours. It's like living in great art, you know? The light hits everything perfectly and the world lights up, it's incredible. And the sounds, I can hear every flap of a raven's wings; I can tell how far away it is and everything. Does it get stronger? When you get older?"

"Gradually." He told her. "I'm still young but I can hear the currants created by fish shoals if I concentrate."

"You have a century and a half on me you old fart." She joked, shoving him lightly. She lay back to stare at the stares, he lay next to her. "The night sky is crazy pretty, I can't wait to see fireworks with vampire sight and sound."

"You can smell them too." He pointed out. She nodded. "You're happy aren't you?" He asked after a few moments silence, it was almost a statement but not quite. She turned onto her side to face him.

"Of course." She answered. He wasn't sure if she understood what he meant but she continued. "I don't think I would've chosen this for myself. I'm not sure who would but I'd rather enjoy the perks than hate the world for what I've lost."

"When life gives you lemons..."

"Throw them back and demand chocolate." She grinned. He laughed a real laugh, loudly into the silent night. He eventually left her to go home, he was in his bed before realizing that he'd only had a small rabbit but felt completely filled. He couldn't have imagined being so happy, not after years of hating what he was but somehow tonight he felt grateful for the things he got to experience that a human never could.

He helped her to become a vampire, she helped him accept that he was a vampire.  
_  
Look at the night  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two_

It wasn't the last time that they meet in the woods. It was never official and almost always an accident, she didn't come back at the same time to the same place. But he often wondered if she was awake and where she was in the dark of night. One thing that the movies got right was the natural sleeping patterns of vampires, they are nocturnal. Even though he had always worn his daylight ring Stefan had trouble sleeping at night, luckily vampires don't need nearly as much sleep as humans. He took to wandering more and more often, hoping to find her and see if her hearing had improved.

When he hunted he found himself wanting her company. He would call her and ask if she wanted to join him or just wait around and hope she'd turn up, especially at night. He'd always accepted loneliness as part of being a vampire. He'd made his brother turn so he wouldn't be alone and in return Damon had inflicted a life of misery that made Stefan wish he could forever be alone. He'd never found that one person to spend forever with. Lexi was his best friend but she was a nomad where he was a nester. She would get itchy feet after a week somewhere and want to be someplace new. It wasn't the kind of life Stefan was built for, he always came back to his home, it was part of his need to fit in. He saw Lexi once a year and spent the rest of it lonely, and then Damon took her away.

He loved Elena deeply, it was true. When he was with her he wasn't lonely but as soon as she left for school or anything he sank back into himself. Feeling like a creature of shadows and feeling acutely how different they were.

He felt guilty for thinking it but after spending time with Caroline he didn't feel so lonely, she even helped him move past Lexis death._  
_  
_And when I hurt  
Hurting runs off my shoulders  
How can I hurt when holding you?_

He never really mourned Lexi, he'd reacted with anger in the moment but then there was Logan Fell and John Gilbert and everything else that filled up the hell hole that was Mystic Falls. He didn't have time to mourn while taking care of everyone else.

He put her out of his mind, and listened to Bon Jovi on his birthday, it was always gonna be her day really. He never mentioned her to Caroline, so when she brought the subject up he was surprised.

"What was Lexi like?" He didn't respond, trying to remember when they had met.

"Did you ever meet Lexi?"

"The party on your birthday." _The night she'd been killed. _"We didn't talk but she helped me get some drinks from the bartender, compulsion. I was way past drunk by that point." She explained. "Elena said she was your best friend."

"Lexi, was great." He responded. "She was the vampire who helped get me off human blood, several times. I probably would have exposed myself and Damon a thousand times over if she didn't keep pulling me out. She kept me from being unhappy."

"Because you, mister, are just a giant ray of sunshine." She mocked.

"Yes I am too serious, so I've heard." They sat in silence as she dug her toes into the wet dirt beneath her, exploring the aftermath or rain with her new senses.

"You must miss her." She said quietly after a while.

"Sometimes. You would've really liked her." He said. "You were, are, very alike, both fun." He explained. "The way she spoke to Damon was always good for a laugh."

"She was old enough to hurt him though." Caroline pointed out. "Can we, like, put him in a coma or halt his ageing with a spell or something? Just so I have a few years on him."

"Somehow I doubt there's an anti-ageing spell for vampires." He answered, smiling. "But the coma idea would give us all some peace."

"I just want to be able to beat him up just once." She told him. "Yes I know I'm not a nice person."

"You are, Damon isn't." He corrected her. "Just get really angry at him, I staked him after Lexi, on animal blood and everything."

"Shame you missed the heart." She joked. "I'm sorry about Lexi. If someone did that to Matt I…" He nodded in thanks for her sympathy. He was about to leave when her cool white arms wrapped around him, blonde hair falling across his face. He returned her embrace, inhaling the creamy vanilla of her skin and the coconut scent of her hair. Her blood smelt as sweet as her disposition. A dark part inside him could see why Damon had chosen her as a drinking fountain. He pulled back swiftly, he had never felt so terrible about himself.

_One  
Touching one  
Reaching out  
Touching me  
Touching you_

"Do you know the song, wanted: dead or alive?" He asked her.

"Bon Jovi, right?" She asked uncertainly. "I know of it. I think Bonnie's dad might have played the record when we were little. It must have been at least ten years since I last heard it." He got to his feet.

"Lexi decided it was our anthem, we used to party with the band." He pulled her to her feet and began walking back to the house.

"Where are we going?" She asked; her hand still in his.

"You are never allowed to go a decade without listening to Bon Jovi ever again." He scolded. "I won't allow it."

"Since I heard that particular song." She corrected. "I rock out to livin' on a prayer at least once a week."

"That doesn't count." He insisted as they entered the boarding house. "I'm not letting you leave until we've gone through a whole album." He teased.

"You are so old!" She laughed.

"You're such a baby." He shot back. "Do you know any Queen that isn't Bohemian Rhapsody?" She threw a cushion at his head in outrage.

"Who won the fourth grade talent contest with a dance to crazy little thing called love?" She smirked.

"No idea." He smirked back.

"Me!" Idiot." She began searching through the drinks cabinet as he began blasting the music. "If you get music choice I'm stealing the good booze." She declared handing him a drink. "T.G.I.F!"

"What does that mean?"

"You are so old!" _  
_  
_Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline  
I've believed they never could_

It wasn't the first time the Salvatore house had been filled with music and a pretty girl dancing, but it was the first time in a long while that Stefan had joined the fun and probably the first time the girl in question hadn't been compelled. They went through several albums that night drinking and dancing and laughing. Damon's liquor supply was largely depleted; which came in handing during livin' on a prayer. The empty whiskey bottles made great fake microphones. "You are so much more fun drunk." Caroline told him over the sounds of Freddie Mercury singing about fat bottomed girls.

"I can be fun!" He slurred back. "Broody is the new funny."

"No, broody is the new sexy." She insisted, dancing on the sofa.

"You think I'm sexy?" He shouted.

"We need modern music!" She yelled, ignoring his question. Tripping several times she leapt from the sofa and plugged her iPod into the stereo looking for the right song.

"No appreciation for the classics." He grumbled.

"Shut up and dance with me!" She told him after jumping over more furniture, considering she'd already taken his hands he didn't have much of a choice. "You are a terrible dancer." She laughed after a few tracks when he collapsed on the sofa while she performed on the coffee table.

"I'm not a terrible dancer, you're generation doesn't dance." He reminded her.

"I am Miss Mystic Falls and I can waltz with the best of them." She giggled. "Without stepping on anyone toes." She stuck her tongue out.

"That's a challenge Miss Mystic." He told her changing the track. She burst out laughing as Neil Diamond's voice filled the room. "It seemed appropriate." He grinned bowing in front of her. "May I have this dance?"

"Indeed you may." She answered curtsying as gracefully as she could, which wasn't very. Her laughter joined the music as they spun around the room keeping drunken time.

_Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good_

**I've taken a liking to writing Stefan, especially after Kol and Caroline doing what they pleased with no regards for this poor author. He's clearly a bad influence, but he's sexy so I'll let him off. **

**I must ask you a favour dear readers. I am determined for Klaus/Tatia to have a meatloaf song, preferably from Bat Out Of Hell: The Monster Is Loose but I've having some trouble finding one, especially since I've promised blind as a bat to a different pairing. If anyone has a suggestion it would be massively appreciated. Reviews are love.**


	16. Blind As A Bat Meatloaf

**Sorry for how long the waits are getting but the chapters are getting longer in return. I hope you all like meatloaf since I just listened to the third Bat Out Of Hell album and got all inspired. I'm still taking requests though… please.**

**Alaric/Isobel **

_I am not afraid  
To show you who I am  
And I am not ashamed of my life_

He looked older. This surprised her, after all it had only been two years, still a long time for her but she knew in a few centuries it would mean nothing. She hadn't changed but Alaric's face was lined with new wrinkles, he had aged, grown harder, more serious. And he drank now too, she'd never known him have more than a couple of beers since they left collage. Now she'd heard he was well on the way to becoming the official town drunk.

She watched him from the shadows across the room. She'd found him easily, not surprising considering this town only had one bar. Her lips quirked upwards as he downed a shot of whiskey; had she really driven him to drink? She sighed when he ordered another, the look on the bartender's face suggested he's already had several. She would have to speak soon, before he was too drunk to help her; something she was not looking forward to doing.

She wasn't ashamed of her lifestyle choice and she didn't regret it, much; but there was a little lurch in her chest when she saw him. She'd had no other connection to her human life, one child that she'd never known and parents who had as good as disowned her long ago. Ric was the only thing worth living for and after a while he just wasn't enough anymore. But she'd never meant to hurt him so badly. He was supposed to move on once the case was cold, like everyone else had.

Seeking him out again had never been part of her afterlife plan but the risk was too great now. The existence of vampires had been rationalized away by humans for thousands of years but a massacre of that size might be just enough to force them out of the coffin and only chaos could follow.

The only thing that helped her to force herself into making contact was the fact that he knew that she had asked for this, that she'd cheated on him and sought out Damon herself. By now a part of Alaric must know that she was beyond saving. If she went straight to Elena she'd be forced into the farce of a touching reunion. At least her husband should know that every redeemable quality in her was dead. He'd prepare her daughter for that, she hoped.

_Though I've walked alone  
Down this cold and soulless road  
I've always felt you deep in my bones_

The solitude of being a vampire suited her well. She'd never forged great connections with other humans, preferring to spend her time in dusty old libraries researching creatures of the night and ancient curses.

Existing as she did now was easier alone. She preferred to kill and feed in darkened corners and for-closed houses, she relished a life with no rules that let her unleash her darker side, but she lived it alone.

Her toys kept her company. She liked to take pretty little ballerinas and men with photo-shopped torsos but they were there to keep her from getting bored and to do her dirty work. She lived alone, crossing paths with Damon or Kathryn and a few others she'd met over the years but never settling with a friend or lover. Cold and dark from the inside out.

She no longer loved anyone or anything. Her married life was just a memory, one she couldn't seem to shake out of her bones.

_With every step I rise and fall  
With everything to gain  
I end up losing it all_

She'd expected him to ask her why she'd wanted this so much, not simply accept that she did. She'd thought it all out; knowing that if he believed, even for a moment, that she regretted it, that, had she the chance, she would choose him over death, he'd never let her go again. But every time she killed a lover or drained a creep for hitting on her she wondered why she hadn't just taken him with her. An eternity with him was the only thing she'd wanted that she hadn't seized.

When he didn't push her to explain she still felt the need to, despite knowing that he could never really understand the suffocation she'd felt in life, that desperation to escape that had nothing to do with him. Her life had been like a constant rotation of the same sights and sounds every day. Every morning the same, every night the same, the coffee shop she visited every lunch time the same. She couldn't keep living the same day on repeat over and over again it made her feel trapped. She didn't want to die. She wanted to finally live.

She could feel her soul withering and starving within her. The only thing that dragged her out of bed was her research, her conviction that if she dug deep enough into the impossible she'd come face to face with it and experience something no one else got to. But knowing these horror movie creatures existed wasn't enough, she had to touch one and experience it for real. It became her obsession. Becoming her research was something she needed to do.

She only saw the strengths that came with it. The freedom to do anything, go anywhere and never have to stop unless she wanted to. To live forever and never miss anything just because she has been born at the wrong time. Strength. Speed. Resilience. She wanted to gain the life she never imagined was possible.

But instead she lost everything, the chance to finally reconcile with her parents. She would never get to meet her daughter and make it mean something. She gave up Ric for ever, any problems that they'd had were left unresolved. She'd never been one for closure but she wanted it now.

_When the darkness gets in  
I scream out and  
Your light sets me free_

It hadn't been what she had imagined. It had hurt, feeling the life drain out of her was terrifying, not thrilling or exhilarating like she had imagined. She often wondered what she'd really expected? Her head thrown back as she moaned in pleasure while her maker held her in his arms until she slept? She thought she was so jaded after a teenage pregnancy but it turned out that she was living in a fantasy world that bored her.

She felt so pathetic afterwards, immediately she decided it was a mistake and waited for death to take her. In a last act of kindness Damon had forced a drunken student on her, knowing that the temptation would be too much. When she drank her fill and asked why he had done it he'd told her that she reminded him of Kathryn and didn't explain further. Several months later Kathryn herself had agreed with him, by then it was a compliment to her.

After she begged Damon had told her that he was referring to Katarina Petrova, better known at Kathryn Pierce, probably knowing that she had some research on her. The accounts on Kathryn were sparse; they suddenly made more sense now that she knew for certain the reason behind the century long gaps in between stories. Although some were written by love sick fools it was clear from Kathryn's actions that she took what she wanted with no regard for anyone but herself. Isobel's ancestor was clearly selfish, spoilt and manipulative; she hated every aspect of Kathryn that she recognised in herself. But she had to admit, being on no-one's side but her own had been what kept Kathryn alive.

She wanted Ric to believe that she had left him completely without a second thought. He could never know that for some reason, probably her confused emotions, she began watching him for weeks afterwards, as he searched for her and tried to understand her collected research. Her filing system was a mystery to anyone but her. Even her assistant Vanessa found it impossible to find anything. It didn't help that every time she tried to reorganise it into something resembling order it would magically un-organise itself overnight. The poor girl must have suffered some nightmares over that, especially after finding and reading Isobel's later journal entries.

It was Alaric's unwavering belief that she was a victim that kept her from hating herself, maybe she just wanted to believe it too at first. After coming into her new life she knew that he was wrong but the faith was remarkable. The dark man with the slight drinking problem that her daughter and the Salvatores knew wasn't the same man that she married. The man she had married had been happy and light, a football star in school with great grades. He was an English teacher then, the type every kid should be taught by, charismatic and fun with the ability to engage them easily.

When she wanted to end it all the thought of his love for her stopped her. Vampires left bodies and she didn't want him to have to bury her. A part of her heart still lay with him, the human part.

_I'm not afraid of the past no more  
I'm not afraid that I'm bad for good  
I used to dance to the devil's beat  
If I could bust into hell I would_

Those feelings were nothing but faded memories now. She'd embraced immortality fully and lived life as her darkest self. The guilt that had held her back in her first weeks was gone. She didn't care about what she'd left behind or fear what she'd missed out on.

She knew she was far beyond redemption but now that immortality was natural to her what did the myths of heaven and hell matter? She was closer to the devil than she had even been to any God. The blackness within her was her strength, nothing could pierce her armoured skin and no trauma was horrific enough to touch her buried feelings.

She danced with her toys and drank until she passed out. She tasted every sin available. Lay in bed having Cherie and Frank do everything for her, she gorged herself on expensive chocolate and cheap burgers, no matter how much blood she had had she always wanted more, her toys were thrown across the room in one of her tempestuous rages, her fury was directed at all humans because their lives meant so much more than hers, she spent days in bed with a parade of young, fit humans whose stamina was still nothing compared to her strength. None of them could match her.

If death ever came for her she'd be in the devils bed in seconds… and relish it.

_I'm not afraid to shed all my skin  
I'm not afraid of the faults you see  
I'm tearing down these walls right now  
They're coming down cause I believe_

In truth she was not afraid of seeing Alaric, she was afraid of him seeing her. But she told him what she wanted and what the consequences would be and it was easy. He was more concerned with Elena and his students. She found their first conversation since her betrayal… so fucking anti-climactic.

That night her playthings were bruised and bloodied from her fury. She was sick of her humanity trying to force its way back into her whenever she thought of him. She didn't want to care about his life and whether or not he was over her. How could he care more about the latest town drama than his dead wife? And more importantly, why on earth did she care more about his reaction than the Gilbert device? She sent her minions to clean themselves up and forced herself to concentrate on turning off the switch, on not feeling anything, but her drunken mind kept throwing images of her life with him at her. It didn't make sense! She felt no remorse for draining the idiot who'd tried to follow her home and freely admitted that she enjoyed toying with humans, using them as punching bags and puppets. But Ric wouldn't leave her thoughts for even a second no matter what she did.

She awoke with a hangover and the thought that it was just this town. All the memories that hadn't crossed her mind in years had stirred the tiny human part still left inside of her. She hadn't been back to Mystic Falls since giving birth to Elena; of course she'd have some sort of reaction even if she was a monster now.

Isobel was fully prepared when she left to meet with Elena. After the rampant explosion of stupid human feelings the night before she wanted to get in and out without tearfully admitting how much she had dreamed about what her child would be like almost grown. It hadn't been like that. Meeting Elena was… interesting more than anything else. She was definitely a beauty; it was uncanny how much she looked like Kathryn, unnerving actually. She had Kathryn's allure, the Salvatore's salivating over her made that obvious. Isobel was surprised by the girl's reaction to her; she'd expected tears and questions but there was none of that, she smelt saltwater as she was leaving but she knew that Elena hadn't lacked motherly love growing up, giving her up had been for the best after all. She was disappointed that she couldn't see herself in her only child, curious as to where she got her obviously kind heart and the shred of maternal instinct she had was what made her do the one kindness she could: try to get her away from the Salvatore brothers. They'd almost killed Kathryn in their obsession and Elena had none of her self-preservation. But Isobel felt no longing, or hurt. She didn't care that Elena was fine without he; she was glad that she owed the girl nothing and none of her human dreams of a reunion mattered anymore. So why did Alaric?

A small part of her wanted to feel something for her daughter, or the place she grew-up, even Jon. Something that explained why Alaric's presence affected her so and maybe would help her to figure out what it was that she wanted from him.

The plan had been to lie low once she got to Mystic Falls, to get what she needed then get out. Instead she had herself a party. She devoured five ignorant residents and screwed three more. She didn't even try to hide the fact that it was her doing all this; she exposed her faults and vices to anyone who cared to see. She might be plagued by those irritating emotions she'd thought were in her past but she was still evil and she stilled loved her afterlife. She would not hide who she was, she had no reason to.

_Your love is blind  
Blind as a bat  
The way that you're leading me  
Home like that  
Your love is blind  
Blind as a bat_

Jon had made sense when he told her to leave. It would be very simple to have Elena and her lovely boys give that trinket to him while she got the hell out of town. Her darlings packed and loaded up the car while she tried to bring an end to her attachment to Alaric, just one final meeting. He was drinking in his own apartment which made things difficult, but not impossible, not for what she was considering.

She waited patiently after knocking. She'd passed some of the other tenants in the hall, heard them whispering that Alaric seemed the type to turn to prostitutes; she wondered if that was true. He answered the door and she had to jam her foot in the gap to keep it open. "I just want to talk to you Ric. Please invite me in."

"You can't compel me Isobel." He hissed. He wasn't angry, he was hurt.

"I don't intend to, it's important for you to listen to what I have to say. I'm leaving tonight and we have some unfinished business." She explained calmly.

"You want to kill me before leaving?"

"If I wanted to kill you you'd be dead by now. Please invite me in; your neighbours already think you're hiring hookers." She paused smiling. "Are they right?"

"Come in." He growled, taking a deep swig of gin as she shut the door behind her.

"I think you may have a drinking problem, Ric." She commented mildly, taking a seat.

"What do you want?" He asked. She chose her next words carefully.

"I have a proposition for you." She responded. "I know you missed me and, much as I hate to admit it, I'm beginning to realize how much I've missed you. I don't want to miss you again."

"So what do you suggest?" He asked after a pause. "That we start all over again, settle down together and I help you forge a tentative relationship with your long lost daughter?" He chuckled darkly. "Why are you really here?"

"I told you Ric. I've missed you."

"That implies that you care Isobel."

"I try not to Ric, but when it comes to you I can't help myself." He was silent for a long time, not looking at her.

"I rescind my invitation." He eventually said.

"We both know that's not how it works Alaric." She reminded him, smiling patiently.

"Get out." She stood and took the half-empty bottle from his hand.

"You're in fit no state to have this conversation." She sighed.

"And what conversation is that?" He asked. She kissed him lightly on the forehead and in a cold rush of air she was gone.

_I'm not afraid when they kick me down  
I'm not afraid when I start to bleed  
I'm not afraid if I live or die  
I'm not afraid cause I believe_

"Unpack the car." She commanded her minions, downing a few mouthfuls of gin. "Actually Cherie, let Frank do that. He's the one with the muscles. You get out of those clothes and come join me for a drink." Once her little singer's tiny clothes were discarded she pulled the girl onto her lap. "Cherie, my darling." She cooed stroking her pet's naked thighs. "What would you say if I offered to help you spend eternity with the love of your life? For you both to be young and strong forever." She kissed the smooth skin of Cherie's shoulders.

"I'd love that." The girl answered. "I miss Adam."

"No you don't." She turned the girls head to look her in the eyes. "You don't even remember an Adam."

"Who's Adam?" Cherie's voice was soft and dreamy.

"Good girl." Isobel, stroked her soft hair. "Now sing me a pretty song sweetheart." Frank brought in the last of the luggage. Isobel emptied the last of the gin into her mouth, admiring her toy cowboy's sculptured chest. "Frank!" She barked. "I haven't had the best night. I want you to lick me out until I feel better, okay honey?" He immediately sank to his knees to do his mistress's biding.

Cherie crooned sweetly letting her hair swing freely as she swayed her hips. Isobel came three times on Frank's skilled tongue before sending them off to bed still feeling not quite right. She was debating between bed and a late liquid snack when her phone rang. "What do you want Jon?" She answered, sounding bored.

"You haven't left town yet?" He hissed in anger.

"I don't do what you tell me to Jon, I don't do what anyone tells me and you should remember that." She told him.

"You agreed to leave Elena alone."

"We needed her to get the device from Damon if you remember, since you were having no luck." She reminded him icily.

"Then why are you still here?" He thundered down the line. She laughed.

"Did you really think our daughter is the only person in this town I might be interested in?" He was silent for once. "Oh my dearest Jon, don't you worry. I'm over you." She mocked. "I'll leave when I'm ready." She snapped.

"I'm activating the device as planned whether you're gone or not." He threatened.

"Who are you trying to convince?" She asked sweetly.

"I've staked you before." He reminded her.

"In the stomach, Jon dear. You surprised me, I'll give you that and it hurt but if you think I fear pain then you clearly don't know me as well as you believe." She warned. He hung up swearing violently. She waited about twenty minutes before being satisfied that he wasn't coming over to attack her. She signed in disappointment.

A real fight would've helped her right now. She wasn't afraid of Jon and his weapons, if stakes and vervain scared her she wouldn't have dared enter Alaric's apartment. She didn't want to die but she'd already done it once, what was there to be scared of?

_Your love is blind  
Blind as a bat  
The way that you're leading me  
Home like that  
Your love is blind  
Blind as a bat_

She spent the next day in limbo, she didn't want to leave without resolving things with Ric but Jon was being a real pain and clearly she wasn't welcome in Mystic Falls. Although the residents eagerness for her to depart was irksome she found herself wanting to stay. She hadn't grown up in Mystic Falls, although she'd spent a lot of time there during her fling with the eldest Gilbert. It wasn't her home, never had been, for as long as she could remember she'd wanted to be somewhere else, itchy feet. Her nomadic lifestyle was what she'd always expected to end up doing, although she didn't think she'd die before roaming the earth.

She'd only settled in once place longer than she needed to. That was North Carolina, her work sort of kept her there but there were vampire legends all over the world. The origin of the Dracula story was in England while China had their hopping corpses, in comparison all the American stories weren't great resources. At one point she thought she'd been close to discovering the origin of vampires themselves but it turned out to only be the beginning of the war between her kind and the lycanthropes. The origin of vampires themselves was a well-kept secret. It would've made sense for her to travel, she wasn't required on campus; her office was really just a place for her to keep her research. Taking a couple of years out, maybe even longer, would have been easy but she hadn't because that wasn't something that her husband's job allowed. She accepted that and so she stayed home and worked from there.

She wondered what would happen if Jon had figured out what she had planned. If he had he would never have helped her to contact a vampire. Or if she wasn't related to Kathryn, it was possible Damon wouldn't have been so obliging. If she hadn't reminded him or her ancestor she wouldn't be alive at all. Where would she be now if she hadn't died? Perhaps she and Ric would still be in North Carolina with him teaching English. He may have moved onto history anyway considering how deeply invested in it she was. Would she still be obsessed with proving their existence? If she hadn't become one she may have been able to expose them completely. Show the world that the monsters that hid under their beds were real; her obsession had always blinded her.

If it wasn't for her changing she would never have been able to comprehend the consequences of everyone knowing. The mass-hysteria would be fun for a while, but after that would come the armies and the vervain in the water, she and everyone like her would die slowly and painfully unless some pathetic hunter managed to catch them off guard and end them quickly.

If she hadn't changed, maybe she and Alaric would have found a place that she would call home.

_And I wish that I could give you  
Something in return  
For the precious time you wasted  
On the tears I never earned  
For reaching out to help me  
Cross the bridges I have burned_

"Go smash this." She instructed Frank, handing him her ringing phone. "As many pieces as you can and then get rid of those." He exited the car before dropping the phone and stamping on it until the persistent ringing stopped. "Cherie, take my card and buy another one, exactly the same, then you and Frank go take a long lunch." The girl smiled obligingly and left. Isobel sat back in the driver's seat with a sigh. She flipped down the sun guard and checked her reflection in the mirror, her hair was down and her make-up simple. She fiddled with the ends of her hair critically, she wished it still grew normally. It wasn't that she wanted longer hair, actually she'd been wanting to have it cut much shorter but if she didn't like the style it would never grow back and she'd be stuck with extensions forever. She slammed the mirror shut and bit her lip, she was procrastinating, she looked up towards Alaric's window, she could see his shape moving around. It wasn't noon yet so he was probably still sober, she exhaled slowly and decided to face him.

She walked into his apartment without the invite and settled on the couch. "Are you sober today?" She asked pleasantly, smirking as he dropped the mug he'd been holding. "Just coffee, good."

"You're pointing out my vices now?" He asked, facing her but not moving any closer.

"Touché." She responded after a pause.

"Why are you really here Isobel? Elena gave you the device you caused trouble for Damon and I can't think of any reason for you to be here now." He snapped.

"I told you I have a proposition for you. Something I am sure you've thought about before if you are completely honest." She paused before continuing. "I want you to come with me, to be like me." She shifted uncomfortably.

"You are not my wife." He hissed.

"Yes I am Ric."

"You are the monster that killed my wife and I can't think of any good reason not to stake you through the heart right now."

"But you haven't and you're not going to." She paused, uncertain if that was the truth. "I am still your wife Ric. Technically I might have died but really I just made a choice, I'm the same person." She walked towards him but he did not waver when she placed a hand don his rough cheek. "You might not want to believe that but it's the truth and I want you to let me turn you."

"Why?" He asked shoving her away. "Do you need someone to spy on Elena for you or are you just bored?"

"It's not like that Ric."

"You think you can hurt someone by turning me, will it annoy Jon Gilbert? Are you lonely and want someone to play with once the humans you are abusing get dull?" He shouted.

"I've always been a loner, you know that. I don't need company and more often than not I don't want it." She stated defensively.

"So it's pity?" He sneered. "That makes sense, isn't that how you got Damon to turn you?"

"Yes, it was." She answered honestly. "I told him I was miserable and lonely and begged him to turn me."

"You were lonely?" He croaked.

"And it was a lie. I loved you and I never should have left you." She told him. "Do you want to know the reason I want to turn you?"

"Tell me."

"Because I love you and if you could spend forever with the person you love, wouldn't you?" She asked.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have left."

"Let me turn you, and I won't leave again." The silence was thick enough to inhale; it tasted bitter on her tongue.

"Leave." She nodded briefly and turned to leave.

"Goodbye Alaric." As she descended the stairs, fighting back the acid tears clogging her throat, she heard the sounds of his apartment being ripped apart in rage and pain. As soon as she was in the clear she ran deep into the woods and let her tears run free. She cried for the life she lost, the daughter she'd never be able to truly care about and for the love she'd thrown away and could never have back. She knew that deep down he still loved her but she'd done too much, they could never come back from her suicide. She'd tried and though she'd never escape her past she could save him from it.

_And in the end you'll finally see  
That baby I've done everything I possibly can  
I'd do it again  
Cause I know you're everything that I need_

She was glad he'd gone to his classroom that night; she wanted to see him in the part of his life that wasn't screwed up. He fit in there, alone in a bar or in his apartment just wasn't right for him. It made her regret never giving him a child, he would have been a great dad but she couldn't have been a mother; it wasn't what she wanted.

Once again he stopped to talk to her, couldn't walk away. That was understandable, after all neither could she. The conversation they'd had last night had obviously rattled him as much as it had her. He wanted to hate her, a part of him did but he was still looking for his wife, the woman who wanted to protect him from the things he never believed in. Rather than continue trying to convince him that she still held on to the love they shared she let him believe that his wife had died the day she disappeared. The plan had been to bite him, maybe even kill him since the ring would ensure there was no permanent damage; but then he threw it away and gave her the advantage to do anything she wished. It would be so easy to compel him to drink then snap his neck, then all she had to do was get him to drink from a human. She could have him forever.

But he didn't want it; she knew that for a certainty. But he would, once the change was complete, she was a vampire having a moral crisis. Isobel felt like she wanted to smile at that but the seriousness of the situation wouldn't allow it. She slammed him into the wall, her eyes fixed on his neck but she couldn't take that choice from him; she'd made her own choice and he had made his. She promised herself that she would let him go and that meant making him let go too.

He saw her clearer than she'd like, better than she'd ever liked and in the end she had no choice. She confessed everything; that leaving him was the biggest mistake she ever made and that she regretted it every day. Then she compelled him and left. He was free of her though she'd never be free of him.

_I'm not afraid of the truth no more  
I'm not afraid of the lies I hid  
I'm not afraid of the price of my sins  
I curse the day for the wrongs I did  
I'm not afraid of the things you know  
I'm just a book for the world to read  
My final words on the final page  
Will be your name cause I believe_

It was over a year before she would see him again, her jealousy had been driving her crazy and she got so much satisfaction from revealing his dirty little secret to the mousy little spinster. She was distraught underneath it all, wishing that she had ignored her human feelings once more and just turned him. They'd be far away from here and he, at least, would be safe from Klaus. Is she hadn't been so stupid she'd be safe too. If she hadn't forgotten to take her pill she wouldn't have given birth to a doppelganger and if she wasn't so obsessed with the supernatural she probably would've never met Kathryn and the Salvatores, they shouldn't even have a connection with any original but they had a knack for getting into all sorts of trouble. Now that his days and probably hers were numbered she had to make things right at last.

He probably wouldn't survive this, from what she understood Klaus's ritual revolved around Elena's death and Alaric would never allow that. Especially now he'd fallen for her guardian. There was nothing for her to hide from him, except the things she'd been ordered to. Her final tears were shed for him as Maddox took him, the last tears she'd ever cry.

As she drove to her grave she wondered if he'd ever find out what happened to her and if he's understand why she did it. Perhaps he'd believe that she'd been compelled. She had never feared death and she still didn't, she only feared seeing him suffer because of her. Her goodbye was shared with Elena rather than him but she meant every word. She was so sorry for everything she'd done and for the pain she'd caused.

Her humanity was dead and she was ready to join it. As she dropped her necklace and let the flames engulf her, one thought entered her mind.  
_  
Your love is blind  
Blind as a bat  
The way that you're leading me  
Home like that  
Your love is blind  
Blind as a bat_

_**Alaric. I'll love your forever.**_

_Your heart is kind  
Mine's painted black  
The way you forgive me  
And just take me back  
Your love is blind  
Blind as a bat_

**I promise I'll try to update more often especially if you can give me a song/pairing that you want. I will do any pairing/threesome whatever you want.**

**Read and review please.**


	17. Cherry Pie Warrant

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs and I don't own Vampire Diaries. It's probably best that things remain that way or all those lovely originals would be dead from exhaustion within a week. Be quiet you naughty mind.**

**Song: Cherry Pie – Warrant**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Warnings: Smut, smut glorious smut. A tiny bit of biting, the non-sexy kind. **

**Bamon**

_Dirty, rotten, filthy, stinkin'_

He still found it hard to believe that she had been a virgin before him. It wasn't that Damon thought about Bonnie Bennet's sex life, at least not that often, but if he had to venture a guess he wouldn't have expected that. She was confident, beautiful and sassy and he knew he wasn't the only one to notice that. He couldn't help but love that he was the one to go where no man, and certainly no vampire, had gone before.

_She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
Taste so good make a grown man cry  
Sweet cherry pie, yeah_

The first time it happened was after the sixties decade dance. He took the events of that night as proof that he wasn't in love with her; he'd let her die after all and would let it happen again if it protected Elena. But she knew that, that was their understanding, something they could agree on; probably the only thing.

He was wired on adrenaline and flooded with relief that their gamble had paid off. If Bonnie had stayed dead then they were all thoroughly screwed she was literally their secret weapon and the most important part of this whole thing. Sleep just wasn't coming to him that night and this time it wasn't due to the fact that his obsession was upstairs in his brother's arms. For once he willingly went to those bitchy little witches' house, one place he certainly wasn't welcome; apparently his new found alliance with Bonnie didn't make them like him any more as they kept slamming the door in his face. "I promise I'll behave ladies." He announced from the doorstep. After a few seconds Bonnie opened the door from the inside.

"Still not happy with you?" She laughed. She held out her hand. "Come on, I can get you in." He took her hand and they let him in, although he could fell their resentment.

"Seems they like you." He observed.

"They want Klaus dead as much as us." She told him. "I'm certain of it."

"Great, how do we convince I'm on their side?" He asked. She shrugged, smirking at the trouble her sisters caused him. She released his hand as they entered the candle-lit basement.

"They're too smart to trust a vampire."

"Bitches." He hissed under his breath before being flung into a wall. He landed on the floor as a few chunks of plaster fell from the ceiling, dusting his jacket and favourite shirt. Bonnie held a finger to her lips and pointed towards a sleeping Jeremy. "So that's the reason for the romantic atmosphere." He purred mockingly.

"I told him to go home." She said, sitting next to the fire. "I need to process… just everything." She paused, wrapping a blanket around herself. "I died." She added after a while.

"Yeah, been there done that. So not impressed." He smirked, she couldn't resist smiling back. They fell into silence, not entirely awkward but Damon Salvatore was never one for quiet. "Do you need to be alone to process?" She shook her head after a minute.

"No, but could you do me a favour?" She asked.

"Have a girl die for you and she gets all expectant." He joked.

"I did it for Elena, not you." She responded, glaring at him.

"I'm kidding! What do you need?"

"Could you go put Jeremy in his own bed? He doesn't want to go but if he vanishes at the same time as I do that could make Klaus suspicious. Let's not underestimate the enemy"

"We already did that once." He agreed before racing Jeremy home. When he returned the witches let him enter. "Looks like they're coming around." He said, startling Bonnie who had changed into some pyjamas. "Over the moooooon? Cute." He teased.

"Shut up." She laughed. "I'm so tired, why can't I sleep?" She asked after a moment. He sat down next to her.

"Scared you'll never wake up?" He suggested.

"Why are you here?" She sneered, remembering that he was never helpful. He turned to face her, serious at last.

"Thank you." He said. "I'm not a fan of witches; they take care of their own before anyone else, it's in their nature. But… you laid it all on line for Elena and didn't pause for a second. I can trust you."

"You really can't." She answered after a moment. "Feels like the calm before the storm."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning close. "We always survive." She nodded.

"What is wrong with me?" She snapped suddenly. "I can't stop thinking or shaking. It's not an adrenaline rush, it's a witch thing."

"Can't help with that." He admitted. "I'm sorry."

"I can't believe it, Damon Salvatore just apologised." She joked.

"Worth dying for?"

"Dying's not that bad." She commented.

"I don't remember enjoying it."

"It's the coming back that sucks." She told him. "Almost as much as you." She laughed pushing him over. In a second she was pinned to her sleeping bag with him inches from her face. The proximity wiped the smile off her face as her breathing got heavier and her heart rate quickened. She awaited his next move, poised to give him the mother or all migraines if it was needed.

"Mean." He teased quietly, her warmth breath caressing his face. There was a quiver of magic in the air around her, her powers were fully charged and they could both feel it. He leaned forward capturing her lips, fully prepared to be thrown into a wall. He wasn't prepared for her response. Her hands went to his hair pulling his face closer and kissing him back fiercely, one of her slim legs came up to wrapped around his waist as she arched her back up towards him. He growled against her mouth, pressing the weight of his body down against her tiny frame, feeling his cock already begin to grow hard. He ran his tongue along her desirable lips before thrusting into her mouth roughly. She tasted sweet and fruity as their tongues battled for dominance.

In a blur of motion she was on top. He quirked an eyebrow in surprise as she swept her hair out of her face. "If I can take Klaus I can take you." She purred. He grabbed the back of her neck licking from her collarbone to her jaw, enjoying the spicy taste of her skin and the pulsing of her blood. She moaned at his touch and shoved his shoulders against the ground. "Don't even think about it." She whispered.

He sat up, pulling her close as her legs spread, straddling him. He pinned her arms behind her back with his left hand as his right played with her hair. "There is a reason why witches serve vampires." He smirked.

"It's called compulsion." She responded. Her eyes flashing as she struggled against him before her gaze flicked to the necklace that protected her from his favourite power. He lifted the delicate silver chain.

"These come off so easily." He threatened quietly. He felt the shudder that went through her and chuckled darkly. "But so does this." He ripped open her tank top, tossing it to the sides in rags and laying her down, his mouth moving to her hardened nipples. He released her wrists as his fingers dug into her waist leaving bruises that would still be there when she faced Klaus. Her fingers raked though his dark hair as his tongue teased her mercilessly, circling one nipple then the other but not applying the pressure she needed causing her to whimper beneath him.

"Fuck Damon!" She gasped, pulling his hair violently.

"Careful what you wish for, Witch." He breathed, his words cool against her bare skin. He tugged on her nipple with his blunt teeth as she yelped in surprise before dragging his face up to hers and crashing her lips against his. She bit his lower lip causing him to laugh. He shrugged off his jacket as she ripped open his shirt leaving him bare chested. Her fingernails scraped down his back as he pushed a hand down her shorts into her dark curls, enjoying the feel and scent of her wetness. Her head feel back as his fingers slipped between her folds making her moan effortlessly. The small blue shorts were soon thrown across the room leaving her completely bare save for the glow of a hundred candles caressing her curves.

He leant back admiring her dark skin in the dim light. She shivered under his intense gaze, his eyes were almost black as they devoured every inch of her body. "You are gorgeous." He murmured, gently opening her legs. He grinned wickedly before placing a gentle kiss on the inside of her knee. He lightly dragged his rough lips up her inner thigh as she squirmed beneath him. His tongue flicked out against her soft folds before he was violently thrown into the opposite wall, his torso narrowly missing a chunk of wood. His shock was mirrored on Bonnie's face. "Not me!" She gasped. He was dropped heavily to the ground.

"Thank you Emily." He spat through gritty teeth. Bonnie stood wrapping the blanket around her nakedness. "Mood-killer?"

"Outside." She breathed softly. The dead spirits made their anger known, the walls shook and the doors slammed but they feel silent when the witch and vampire exited into the moonlit night.  
_  
Well, swingin' on the front porch, swingin' on the lawn  
Swingin' where we want 'cause there ain't nobody home  
Swingin' to the left and swingin' to the right  
I think about baseball, swing all night, yeah  
Yeah, yeah_

Under the waxing moon they embraced passionately. The blanket covering her dropped to the ground as her hands moved to his belt wrenching it free. He lifted her from the ground, her long legs locking around his waist tightly. They stayed bound together as he pressed her back into the damp grass; she felt his erection press against her through his jeans and moaned shamelessly. Damon moved himself down towards her sweet cunt, inhaling the warm scent. His tongue dipped into her as she gasped in pleasure, her fingers digging into the soft ground next to her head. He groaned; the delightful scent of her making him even harder than before.

She yelped in surprise, bucking her hips as he gently sucked on her swollen clit making her quiver in pleasure. Pulling back, he blew cool air onto her sensitive cunt before plunging his long tongue into her tight hole, his thumb rubbing slippery circles over her soft warm flesh. In seconds she was breathing heavy, her long fingers threaded through his hair as her hips rocked against his mouth. The pulsating of her blood as it rushed to her sensitised area was driving him insane. He could feel the veins beneath his eyes becoming more prominent as he tried to control his blood lust. Her face grew hot and her moans became louder, she could feel a tightening in her stomach as the muscles in her legs tensed. She was close, balancing on the edge of oblivion and seconds from falling when he pulled away abruptly.

She whimpered weakly as he pressed a soft kiss to the skin above her femoral artery before pulling back to grin at her, face returned to normal. She glared daggers at him before pulling him down into a fiery kiss. He unbuttoned his jeans, desperate to feel her immediately. Her legs were vice-like around his waist, her dampness pressed against his toned stomach. His jeans were kicked off with vampire speed, their naked bodies pressed together as his hands kneaded her pert breasts roughly. He shifted her hips, positioning himself at her soaked hole. His blunt teeth grazed her neck as he sank into her slowly. She cried out suddenly, fingernails digging into his shoulders as her body bent inwards towards him, quaking faintly; he stilled as the coppery smell of blood arose from their point of contact. He pushed her wild curls out of her face before kissing her damp forehead sweetly, staying perfectly still. After a few seconds of deafening silence her body began to relax and her iron grip on his shoulders loosened. "I'm okay." She whispered hoarsely into the inky blackness between them.

Damon shook with the effort of holding himself back, muscles tensing with unreleased desire. "Are you sure?" He made himself ask. They were both playing with fire but he was the self-destructive pyromaniac. She nodded firmly. Though she couldn't see anything other than his shape in the night he saw the moon reflected in her glowing eyes, the sight almost undoing him as he began to move slowly.

She gritted her teeth, waiting for the pain to pass while feeling the stirrings of pleasure spread through her. His movements were slow, deliberate but gentle. She felt her walls stretch as he entered her fully, a small moan escaping from her closed mouth, the pain fading by the second. A small part of her mind was screaming at her to stop this, she was easily capable of it and there was no argument over the fact that this was entirely her choice. But her body wasn't listening to her mind; it was doing as it pleased and taking the less responsible part of her mind with it. Her head fell back onto the cool grass as her skin warmed as if her blood was liquid fire, she gasped for air as the swelling pleasure completely obliterated any lingering soreness and her head spun wildly. Her hands grabbed for him clinging on for dear life as she lost control beneath his strong body. Her orgasm crashed over her in endless waves as she screamed into the silent night, feeling no magic or judgement from her sisters, only intense joy and freedom.

He continued thrusting into her as her fingernails tore into the skin on his back and her cries of fulfilmentechoed through the empty night. As her strength left her in a finale weak gasp he emptied his seed deep into her fragile body, his primal roar mingling with the sound of her heavy breathing. The world ended where their senses did. _  
_  
_Huh, swingin' in the livin' room, swingin' in the kitchen  
Most folks don't 'cause they're too busy bitchin'  
Swingin' in there 'cause she wanted me to feed her  
So I mixed up the batter and she licked the beater_

There was no discussion as to what that night had meant, although both of them recalled every detail exactly more often than they cared to admit. Bonnie suffered no soul-searching as to whether she should still be with Jeremy or tell him what had happened; she just carried on with their relationship. As for Damon he still worshiped Elena and did everything he could to keep her alive as he promised he would and so did Bonnie.

The drama never stopped. After the sacrifice there was the werewolf bite and the second that was fixed Stefan vanished with his new best friend and at some point in the madness Jeremy was shot and died and was resurrected so the witches cut Bonnie off. So there was never a dull moment.

Stefan had been missing for two weeks when Damon pulled up at her house. It was late and he'd just missed them yet again, although the bodies left behind were still fresh, and still bore Stefan's stamp, he couldn't help feeling that they were getting further and further away. He was frustrated at the pattern they were working from, or rather lack of. There was no way of knowing where the next strike would fall and without assistance from the sheriff he'd be completely lost, which was exactly how he felt. Elena was going out of her mind while he tried to stop her finding anything that would raise her hopes, every day Stefan was gone there was less chance of him holding onto his humanity. Alaric was no help at all, he was either: drunk, drinking or hung-over pretty much all the time and with his brother leaving a party of body parts across half the country Damon didn't really have the time to take care of his best friend right now. Truth be told, he felt like ripping apart some bodies himself.

Damon sat in his car; there were lights on so someone was home. He wasn't going to move until he figured out why he had come here. He wasn't someone who needed to talk out his problems; he drank till they stopped being problems or until he didn't care about them. After a century and a half loneliness stopped being a problem too. It wasn't like the two of them were friends, before or after their brief affair. He eventually headed to her front door. Klaus's servants had been using their magic to shield their master's location from any tracking spells but considering how well the traditional tracking methods were working there was no harm in another attempt. He was about to walk in before realising that he hadn't been invited in yet, that was irritating, so he knocked and waited. "Fuck off!" Came the reply from somewhere inside.

"Is Emily around?" He called back cheerfully. There was a brief pause before the door opened. He leaned on the door frame smirking. "I'll be needing an invite." He reminded her.

"Come in." She sighed walking away, he followed behind her.

"Well that was easy." He murmured.

"I thought you were some-one else." She explained, returning to what she'd been doing in the kitchen. "Jeremy." She clarified. With a discontented huff she seated herself at the kitchen table with a bowl of chocolate covered ice-cream, determined to enjoy her pity-party with or without him. He sat opposite her.

"Sorry to interrupt the latest Mystic High drama," He said, voice dripping with sarcasm "but I was going to suggest another go at the locator spell."

"Won't work." She told him.

"They're moving faster, that could mean they're getting…"

"_I_ won't work at the minute."

"And why is that?"

She gestured to a half-empty bottle of vodka on the kitchen counter. "Besides, my magic doesn't work when I'm pissed off." Her gaze was focused on her comfort food.

"Can't you get help from your friends on the other side?" He asked.

"They cut me off when I saved Jeremy." She spat out his name in anger. "God!" She shouted after a second. "What the hell is wrong with men? They never do what they say and they're needy and stupid and can't understand anything!" She dug into her ice cream more viciously.

"O-kay." Damon responded after a moment, retrieving the vodka for himself. "I refuse to be the sober one in here."

"I have no idea why I thought Elena's little brother would be a good idea, I blame Caroline." She ranted between bites.

"I'm always fond of blondie bashing." He sighed taking a few gulps; he was not a sounding board for inane teenage problems.

"She has to do her match-making thing without thinking out the consequences and now I'm stuck with him trailing around, complaining about me leaving for the summer and lying to me." She poured more chocolate sauce over her dessert and kept eating.

"What's he lying about?" That had caught his attention; the younger Gilbert could be very stupid at times.

"I don't know." She answered as though it was the stupidest question imaginable.

"Bonnie, this could be a lot more serious than your love life. If it's something supernatural…"

"When is it not?" She asked laughing bitterly.

"We have to know." He finished seriously.

"Then get someone else to find out, I'm not speaking to him." She answered sulkily. "And that's mine." She snapped, snatching back the vodka bottle. He responded by taking her ice cream, smirking at her.

"Mean!" She whined, having another drink.

"Have me met? I'm not a nice person." He reminded her.

"Give it back." She demanded reaching for it and instead falling onto his lap. He laughed, sliding an arm around her.

"Nope. Gluttony's a sin." He teased, her clumsy drunkenness was endearing.

"So is lust." She answered smirking at him. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Someone certainly thinks a lot of herself." In that moment she decided she hated the sight of that arrogant sexy smirk and decided to shut him up with a heated kiss. He responded forcefully, a hand twisting in her hair.

The sharp taste of vodka mingling with chocolate was delicious. He kissed her deeply savouring the feel of her flushed body pressed against his, without the judgement of her dead sisters in the way.

Bonnie manoeuvred herself into a more comfortable position, straddling his strong thighs. She broke away from the kiss long enough to pull her thin summer dress over her head and drop it on the floor leaving her only in her underwear in the warm kitchen.

He stood; the ice-cream bowl shattering on the floor. Unwilling to take the time to find a bedroom Damon laid her down on the bare kitchen table before shedding his t-shirt. Grinning, he dribbled vodka over her exposed breasts enjoying the sight of the clear liquid running over her torso. She shivered in anticipation under his dark gaze.

Her back arched off the wooden surface as his hot mouth descended on her, his tongue darting out to lap up the alcohol coating her dark skin. She moaned as his tongue dipped under the lace of her cup following a trail of vodka. He removed her bra, snapping the fastening in his haste. Her hands grabbed at his hair, her nails scrapping his scalp as his tongue swirled around her nipple turning her breathing heavy. He bent over her body his tongue travelling downwards to the waist band of her thin panties. Hot wetness spread between her thighs as his fingertips ghosted up her inner thighs. He lowered his mouth to her damp underwear lapping and sucking her clit through the lace. The last time he had wanted her too much for teasing but he chose to enjoy her now. He pushed the soaked fabric into her with his tongue as she whimpered helplessly as his thumb roughly stroked circles over her hardened clit. He felt her muscles tighten below his hands and drew back, not ready to let her come yet. He did this three times until her panties were saturated, clinging to her most intimate area and she was weak with desire.

"Please, Damon." She moaned quietly. His hands moved to her hips, he dragged her soaked underwear down her legs. She sat up pulling him into another kiss, breathless with excitement and aching want. Her hands went to his belt buckle yanking it open clumsily before undoing his flies. She lay back as he stepped out of his jeans and pulled her body towards him so her ass hung off the table, her legs held open by his firm grip.

He balanced his cock at her entrance, holding her still as she tried to push herself closer. Slowly, unbearably so, he inched inside her. The feel of her walls convulsing around his most sensitive area was exquisite. He paced up his pace slamming into her violently as she cried out his pleasure.

His hands went to her waist pulling her closer, supporting her weight. She gripped his biceps, digging her nails into the hard muscles; desperately trying to bring him closer, her nerves screaming with intensity. Her legs muscles tensed and her entire body began quivering as her orgasm began to rise within her. He pulled her upwards his hands on her back pressing her chest against his, sweat forming between them. She screamed into his neck as she came suddenly, trembling in his arms.

After a few moments of stillness he lifted her, intending to finally make it to a bed until her mouth moved over his pulse point, sucking gently. In a rush of fresh lust he gave in, dropping her onto the living room sofa and driving into her violently

They didn't make it into the bedroom that night but he was much less frustrated when he finally left. The next day sheriff Forbes called with another killing that had Stefan's mark. They were closer this time.

_I scream, you scream we all scream for her  
Don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her  
She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good make a grown man cry  
Sweet cherry pie, oh yeah_

The first time Damon realised he felt something more than lust for the petite beauty was three weeks after she'd left for the summer. He found himself empathising with the emo brat. Damon had joined the pathetic loser inhabiting his friend's body for a drinking session and found himself stuck listening to the love-sick puppy moan about his long-distance girlfriend. His bourbon soaked mind finally admitting, he kind of missed her too. He didn't think sharing this information was a good idea, at least not yet he didn't but a few more drinks could change that. Luckily Alaric elected that moment to fall asleep with his head on the bar. Hoping that this new form of humiliation would serve as a wake-up call, pun intended, Damon decided to continue drinking at home in the bath.

His suspicious were correct. Drinking champagne in a bubble bath, _alone_, just wasn't the same. He considering finding a new friend to play with but then he was very comfortable, reaching for his cell phone he decided to explore a different form of entertainment.

_Hey sexy, you've left a trail of broken hearts back here. In the grill, in the tub ;-) x_

She responded rapidly.

_Can a heart break if it isn't beating? Try not to electrocute yourself._

He laughed and typed back quickly.

_Concerned? Or enjoying the thought of me in the bath? ;-) x_

She took a little more time to reply.

_You're the one texting me while naked. ;-p_

He grinned, she wasn't denying it.

_I didn't get any denial from you. You know what I'm wearing, care to return the favour? ;-) x_

He'd barely put the phone down when it beeped a reply.

_You expect me to tell you what I'm wearing? Dirty X_

He was thinking of a reply when a picture arrived on his screen. His cock immediately began stirring as opened the file. It wasn't the best picture, obviously she was the one holding the phone, but she looked ravishing. She was reclining on a bed in nothing but a gorgeous forest green lingerie set. He moved one hand below the water and began pumping himself firmly.

_I'm the dirty one? Get back here now or my hand might fall off X_

He answered picking up speed and tightening his grip.

_You heal, so pardon me if I'm more concerned with my over-worked fingers. X_

He groaned loudly at the image of her satisfying herself.

_Come back and you can have the real thing rather than the fantasy x_

He brought up the picture of her almost naked again. Her skin was beautiful against the dark silk bra and thong. He had plans to rip those off when he next saw her.

_Who says you're my fantasy? Cocky much?_

He was distracted for a second by somebody entering the house. Unless it was his brother returning, unlikely, he decided to let it wait.

_That fact that you're commenting on my cockiness suggests I'm correct. Keep denying it and I'll add spanking to the list of things I want to do to you ;-)_

His fist began moaning faster at the mental picture of her arse warm and red beneath his hand, he was going to have to write his mental list down at some point.

_If I admit it do I get to see this list? X_

He texted a quick yes, wanking furiously as he heard Elena calling him from downstairs. _Not now!_ He thought in frustration.

_If I get to add to it I'll admit it x_

_Agreed._

His hands were moving at supernatural speed now as he heard footstep on the stairs.

_Fine, I admit you make a great masturbation aid. And I do have a few things to add to that list you keep mentioning. Dirty talk for example. X_

"Busy! Be out in a minute." He shouted, realising how close his lover's best friend was close to walking in on him. The last word morphed into a low moan as hecame into his own hand.

"Are you okay?" He heard from outside.

"I'll be better when the summers over." He muttered to himself, drying himself off.

Bonnie removed her drenched fingers from her underwear, sighing contently when her phone vibrated on her stomach.

_Definitely ;-) xx_

_She's my cherry pie  
Put a smile on your face ten miles wide  
Looks so good bring a tear to your eye  
Sweet cherry pie, yeah_

Damon Salvatore was not one for sharing, as a child he would cause havoc if Stefan touched one of his toys and as he grew older that 'mine' mentality extended to women. He had moved with the times, women weren't possessions anymore, but he still didn't want to share, especially not with a moron like Jeremy Gilbert, seriously the boy had nothing going for him. Except her.

They looked far too cosy nestled in a little booth in the back of the grill. He wasn't stalking her; he received a phone call from Ric, drunk again, this week it was Damon's fault that Jenna had died. He arrived to find that Donovan had poured him in a cab and sent him home. With nothing better to do he sauntered over to Bonnie and the boy.

"Hello beautiful." He drawled, leaning on the table and ignoring her companion. "Couldn't stay away from me for too long?" He took great pleasure in her futile attempt to not stare at his lips while licking her own. He would have kissed her right there and then had her pet idiot not interrupted.

"What do you want Damon?" He asked bluntly.

He turned enough to focus his cold eyes on the moron. "Nothing wrong with speaking to a beautiful woman is there?" He raised his eyebrows in challenge before turning back to the woman in question. "Especially when it's my favourite little witch." He gave her his most devastating grin.

"As lovely as it is to see my least favourite vampire," He placed his hand over his heart in a wounded gesture "would you mind leaving us alone?" The blush on her cheeks and the smile tugging at her lips would have made ignoring her request far too easy instead he leaned in and spoke quietly.

"Your wish, my command." He purred; listening to her heart beat speed up. With a final smirk he strutted off to the bar and listened to the rest of their conversation. He could tell she could barely focus on her 'boyfriend' while he was there.

It had been ten minutes before he was able to catch her alone. She'd excused herself to go to the bathroom and he gave it five seconds before following her in. The door had barely closed when she grabbed his shirt collar and covered his lips with her own. "Took you long enough." She growled after coming up for air. Damon smirked at the effect he had on her.

"Let me make it up to you." He purred, moving them into a stall. It was more private but not by much. It was only a few seconds later that a pair of seniors came in. He placed one finger over the witch's mouth; grinning wickedly he slipped his other hand up her thigh and let his finger slip into her damp panties. She gasped as he slipped a long finger inside her, expertly stroking her most sensitive spot.

In minutes she fell apart, her back pressed against the cool tiles her tongue battling with his. It was furious, fast and passionate. He was claiming what was his.

As infuriating as it was to watch her walk back to the table where her puppy awaited; Damon deeply appreciated the view from behind, particularly enjoying that fact that her legs trembled with every step as she struggled to hide her flushed cheeks and short breaths.

_Swingin' to the drums, swingin' to guitar  
Swingin' to the bass in the back of my car  
Ain't got money, ain't got no gas  
But we'll get where we're goin' if we swing real fast_

It was impossible to get her alone for weeks after that one night. There were often times when he wondered if she had regretted their brief encounters; why else would she put up with the stupid boy? But there was that glint in her eye and the quirk of her lips when she tried to keep that dirty smile from her face whenever she saw him was enough for Damon believe that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

After a while it was she that came to him. After his cave exploration with uncle werewolf, Damon had convinced Alaric to find out what had been so interesting in the vampire-proof caves. When he finally settled in to relax for the night he sensed a human outside, there was an audible heartbeat and the whir of a car engine parked outside. He opened the door to see Bonnie's silver car, the engine and radio still running. She saw him clearly through the pelting rain but made no move to leave the driver's seat. After a few seconds he folded himself into the passenger side. "Were you planning on staying out here all night?" He asked after a few seconds of tense silence. She didn't respond, only turned up the music and moved so she was straddling his narrow hips. As her lips crashed against his the seat tilted backwards beneath him. She took complete control, she was angry and desperate; kissing him like that was her source of life. Within a few seconds she had undone his belt and pulled his cock out, taking it in her small hands she pumped him firmly, feeling his length harden beneath her. He ripped her t-shirt off, moaning deeply against her mouth while she struggled to get her jeans off in the confined space. As soon as one leg was free her lace boxers were a wet tattered mess on the floor. She didn't pause before impaling herself on his hard member, sighing with relief as he filled her completely.

Still in control she set the pace, riding him roughly with abandon, her fingers locked around his neck. She threw back her head gasping for breath and Damon let his lips fall to her collar bone, lost in the scent of her: sweat, arousal and racing blood. He felt his face change as his tongue caressed her neck. His fangs extended and the veins beneath his eyes darkened. It wasn't until he heard her scream that he realised his fangs had pierced her skin and his mouth was bathed in her blood. _  
_  
_I scream, you scream we all scream for her  
Don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her_

She scrambled away from him frantically while trying to climb back into her damaged clothes. She turned to face him after crashing into the driver's side door; her eyes were wide with fear and anger. Damon froze, unsure what to do and shocked that he had lost control. After a stretch of silence that seemed to go on for hours Bonnie's breathing began to calm and her body stopped shaking. Damon couldn't take the tension for another second and tried to explain himself. "That was an accident, really…"

"Get out." She spat, her voice dangerously low. He, instead, moved closer.

"I didn't want to hurt you…" He reeled back in agony, clutching his head as explosions of colour clouded his vision. He could hear her shouting at him not to touch her as she continued torturing him. Suddenly the pain stopped and he was sprawled on the muddy ground, naked, at least twenty foot from her car as it screeched away.

His tongue ran over the droplets of blood that remained on his lips. The taste was exquisite, she tasted hot and spicy. But even a galleon of that taste couldn't make him forget the look of hatred in her eyes.

_She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good make a grown man cry  
Sweet cherry pie, oh yeah_

She didn't forgive him but she learned to be around him. Bonnie was secretly delighted that he'd kissed Elena, apart from the small part of her that burned in jealously. She could never be close to him again after that betrayal but still the question of who he'd been thinking about while inside her was like poison. Finally she understood while Caroline had always hated coming second to Elena. Despite the physical pain she experienced whenever her mind drifted to dark hair and blue eyes it was his face she pictured in the darkness while her fingers slipped into her panties.

He behaved the same as always, keep calm and carry on. With the assistance of alcohol, of course. He convinced them both that he no longer cared, it was been a lust filled fling that he'd messed up, nothing to be too bothered about. That wasn't true; both of them realised that the night she and Abby released the original witch. It had been Damon who's found her in the cave, only just in his reach. She woke up groggy and confused.

"What happened?" He asked as her eyes found his.

"I don't know, but it was powerful. Whatever was in there…" Her hand brushed against his face as he helped her to her feet. A shot of heat hit him so hard he stumbled backwards as her body glowed with magic. "What was that?"

"Something powerful." He guessed. He noticed that spiced dark scent before he noticed the bloody seeping from her forehead. He bit into his wrist and offered it to her. She shook her head firmly. "Take it. You're hurt and god knows what else might have been damaged, you had to have been flung a long way so will you just drink it."

"Not a chance." She said quietly, staring at the floor. He growled in annoyance.

"Do have to be so difficult?" He snapped.

"I'm not drinking that!" She stated firmly.

"Only because it mine." He pointed out. "You're behaving like a child."

"You bit me!" She spat venomously. "You have no right to complain about my behaviour."

"I do things I don't have to." He blurted out, had that become his default apology? "And I'm sorry." He choked out. She opened her mouth to throw some sort of insult at him until she realised what he had said and let her mouth hang open.

Those lips looked too tempting to resist so he shoved her against the stone walls and covered them with his own. She responded in half a second, tugging him closer with her arms and moaning with his thigh separated hers. The passion grew and they were nearing the point of no return when a groan sounded from the other side of the coffin. They wretched apart as Abby regained consciousness.

A minute later and Bonnie was ready to pretend nothing had happened. Damon, however, was not.

_She's my cherry pie  
Put a smile on your face ten miles wide  
Looks so good bring a tear to your eye  
Sweet cherry pie, yeah  
Pie, yeah  
Swing it  
All night long  
Swing it_

Bonnie took a couple of pain pills, grimacing at the pain in her back. The wound on her forehead may have been the most serious but the bruises decorating her back and her right arm were going to continue hurting for a while. She winced slightly as she turned the hot tap on, her plan was to wait for the warm water to ease the pain enough for her to concentrate on what had come out of that coffin and how it could be the key to killing Klaus. Destroying the Original's was more important than ever now that Damon and Elijah had unleashed the entire family, minus the Father who had once been their best shot at ending this torment… her mind wandered when she thought of Mikael. There was something niggling at the back of her mind, she knew… something. She sighed in frustration, it was like the part of a dream that she couldn't remember only she sensed it was much more important. The cut of her head was stinging like crazy, she had been lucky it wasn't too deep but that didn't make the pain any easier. She turned to lock the door and instead almost leapt out of her skin. "Jesus Christ, Damon!" When the hell had he slipped in.

"Miss me?" He smirked.

"I'm putting a bell on you." She threatened as her heart beat began to return to normal. The realisation began to dawn on her that they were alone again and she was wearing nothing but a towel. She felt her cheeks begin to burn and the low chuckle told her he'd noticed her blushes as well.

"Feeling hot?" He moved closer and she was struck by how animal his movements were, like a jungle cat. Did his leather jacket usually hide that? It was so noticeable now he was only covered by a thin charcoal shirt and dark jeans. She licked her lips that felt dry as parchment. "No need to stay covered up on my account." He purred his hands brushing along the fluffy fabric covering her breasts. He slowly leaned in, giving her time to pull away, as his cold breath ghosted over her lips she dropped the towel and gave in to his kiss.

_I'm a trained professional  
Swingin' in the bathroom, swingin' on the floor  
Swingin' so hard forgot to lock the door  
In walk her daddy standin' six foot four  
Said, "You ain't gonna swing with my daughter no more"_

Her hands moved to his face as she scratched the faint stubble there. His hands were on her slender waist holding her close. His kiss was slow and deep, different from the furious way his mouth usually dominated her and so intense it made her head spin. Her hands moved to his shoulders and slid to the top button of his shirt. She slowly popped open each button, the tips of her fingers caressing his newly exposed skin. The fabric fluttered forgotten to the floor as Damon's hands wrapped around her pulling her closer. She shivered in his hands, the cold air flowing in through the open window causing goosebumps to rise over her skin.

He felt the shudder that ran through her and pulled her closer, into his warmth. He knelt on the tile floor, laying her flat on the thick rug that cushioned her aching back. Drawing away from her lips at last, he gently brushed his mouth over the pattern of bruises adorning her arm. She moaned softly, the feather light touches made her nerves jump and fizz with excitement.

Steam from the running water began filling the bathroom, enveloping the couple in a dream like cloud of solitude until the outside world no longer existed. He entered her smoothly and she cried out in pleasure arching up towards him, clinging tightly to his shoulders. They moved together; sweat sliding over their skin and the rush of running water muffling any sound but her rasping breath.

They were sealed together in a tangle of flesh and ecstasy when she came screaming and shaking with weakness and rapture. She was violently ripped from her haze of bliss when the bathroom door crashed open. Due to vampire speed Damon had his jeans on and she was covered with a towel before the door was fully open. However there was no hiding what had just happened from her father.

Arthur Bennet was a big man, he was tall and broad, a terrifying rugby player in his youth and from the look on his face Damon's head was about to become a ball. Bonnie scrambled up on shaking legs. "Daddy…" She began but trailed off when she didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"Turn off the water before you flood the bathroom." He growled, eyes fixed on the dark haired man in his little girls bathroom. "Who the hell are you?" He barked.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, a friend of Elena's." Damon informed him, grinning like the cat who got the cream. "And you really want to use a less threatening tone with me." Bonnie's father looked ready to explode with rage when Damon pushed him against the wall. "You were just making a cup of coffee and came to ask if your daughter would like one but the door was locked as she was taking a bath so you left. You never saw me and will not remember what really happened. Bye now." Arthur left in a daze to have his coffee, wondering why he wanted coffee at this late hour.

Bonnie slammed the door and firmly locked it. "You didn't lock the door?" She hissed.

"It's your bathroom." Damon answered. "I assumed it was already locked."

"I was about to lock it when you showed up."

He smirked. "Sorry to be such a distraction." Bonnie laughed despite herself, sitting on the edge of the bath.

"Parents." She sighed after a moment. Damon sat next to her nodding.

"Thank God you never have to meet my father." He pointed out but Bonnie's face had lost all trace of humour. "What?"

"The Mother." She whispered. "That's what it was in the coffin!" She stood up. "It fits, a blood bond was needed to open it. Klaus said he wanted his _family_ back, not his siblings, and that power surge… That's got to be it. The Original witch!"

"So the thing that's going to help us finally kill Klaus is his mother?" Damon asked. "Sounds about right."

_She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good make a grown man cry.  
Sweet cherry pie, oh yeah_

A year later Bonnie lay on the deck watching Damon skip rocks over the surface of the lake. She'd asked Elena if she could spend a weekend alone at her family's lake house while Damon pretended to be visiting an old friend out of town. Now that Elena had become a vampire Damon was free to enter without invite and the sun had made a glorious appearance. It was a perfect weekend, almost surreal when compared to their usual lives.

A shadow fell over her body. "You're in my light." She commented.

"Good thing, you're gonna burn up." Bonnie lowered her sunglasses to look up at her lover.

"Look who's talking." She quipped.

He lay down next to her under the late afternoon sky. "Do you know what day it is?" He asked.

"No. I'm too relaxed to know my own name." She responded.

"It's been a year since the sixties dance." He reminded her. She wrinkled her brow, could a year have gone by so fast?

"Wow, seems like just a month ago." She commented after figuring out he was right. She rolled onto her side to face him. "I've gone a whole year without dying." She smiled. "Quite an achievement for a Mystic Falls resident."

"Klaus seems to have managed it." Damon grumbled.

"Yeah, but he left ages ago, besides we're at the lake house so he doesn't exist." Bonnie reminded him before dropping a kiss on his lips.

"Forgot." He answered contritely.

"You can make it up to me." She answered playfully while moving to straddle him. "Although it may take the rest of the weekend." _  
_  
_Put a smile on your face ten miles wide  
Looks so good bring a tear to your eye  
Sweet cherry pie, sweet cherry pie, yeah_

Damon sank back in the bath, admiring the naked beauty in front of him. He'd insisted on her help getting clean and instead they'd both wound up more dirty. "You are a very counter-productive bath buddy." He told her, handed her a glass of champagne. Bonnie scoffed.

"I only came over because I was promised a chicken but you have let me go hungry"

"You came over in that lacy black dress." He argued.

"How is that relevant?" She asked laughing.

"If you wear my favourite colour there will be consequences." He told her.

"I'll have to wear more black then."

"I insist upon it." He agreed leaning in for a deep kiss. He drew back and cocked his head as the front door swung open. "It's Elena." He said.

"Well she's hardly likely to come in while you're in the bath is she." Bonnie answered, taking another drink and sinking further under water. "I like this tub better, it's bigger."

"It has a Jacuzzi function too." He smirked, pushing a button that caused the water to bubble wildly. Bonnie laughed and leaned into his arms.

"Damon?" They heard a shout from downstairs. "Are you in the bath?" He growled in irritation.

"Yep. We can discuss the latest drama when I'm finished." He answered, a hand slipping between Bonnie's thighs.

"It's too important." Elena insisted walking straight into the bathroom and almost shrieking at the sight before her. "What the Hell?"__

Huh, swing it

**I AM SORRY! My laptop went a bit mad; it seems to resent my boyfriend's presence for some unknown reason. Basically it was running as slowly as possible, occasionally ignoring my typing and decided it didn't feel like running word every so often. It's fixed now though and I'll try and update more often in the future. I'm still taking requests that will be filled I promised. I didn't know Bonnie's dad's name so he's Arthur. Also everyone start eating at Nando's because I work there now.**


	18. The Kill 30 Seconds To Mars

**Thank you very much to niteowl13 for the very nice review. If anyone has any constructive criticism I'd still like to hear it. And I'm defiantly still taking requests if you're waiting on a certain pairing or song.**

**Stebekah**

_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?_

Rebekah kicked off her shoes and headed straight for the expensive spirits. Pulling off the top she swallowed several gulps before drawing back for breath. "How do you do it?" She asked turning to Stefan.

"It gets easier." He told sitting on the couch.

"Really?" She asked raising an eyebrow. She joined him on sofa, stretching her bare legs across his lap. "It just seems unnecessary to kill woodland creatures when we have blood banks. It's messy too." She added noticing the mood smeared on her smooth shins.

"Rebekah." He sighed. "Blood banks are for people who need it. We can easily survive without stealing from the ill. And you don't have to kill anything, once you get it under control you can take a little from several creatures instead of draining one."

"I feel like draining ten." She muttered. Animal blood just didn't satisfy her. Blood bags always tasted a little stale but it only took two or three to fill her to up. These past few weeks with Stefan had driven her crazy she'd even dropped out of school to avoid snapping and eating a lacrosse player. "What if I can't do it?" She asked looking up at her lover through thick lashes, looking for reassurance.

"It's taken me years to settle somewhere that isn't Mystic Falls; I won't have any more killing." He warned.

"I'm taking a shower." She snapped, rising to her full height. When he made no response she paused at the door. "Care to join me?" She purred over her shoulder.

"I'm going to sleep." He said walking past her.

"At least I'm trying." She grumbled under the force of the shower.

_What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?_

She stopped hunting with him a few days later, he showed no appreciation for her efforts to live like a moronic sparkling fairy and she'd had enough. She waited for him to come in, looking for an apology or a fight; something. She adjusted her royal blue teddy and drained another blood bag, not believing how good it tasted after two months on the bunny diet.

He came in just as she was finishing her dinner; she gazed at him with challenge in her bright eyes. "Good evening darling." She greeted sweetly. "Had a nice snack?" He knew she was being difficult on purpose, instead of rising to the bait he ignored her. "Want some?" She asked adjusting her position and holding out a back. "If I remember A was always your favourite."

"I prefer B." He deadpanned.

"Oh! B for Bambi." She giggled. "Sorry I've been such a bitch, just been unbelievably hungry."

"Rebekah," He warned. "I told you I am not leaving this town. Go somewhere else if you're not even going to try." With that he left the room.

"Stefan!" She shouted after him. He was acting like he didn't even care, and she had been trying! He didn't even notice the things she did to try and make him happy. "I'm sorry!" She blurted racing in front of him.

"I'm tired, move."

She burst into tears. "It's too hard Stefan." She threw her arms around his neck, crying harder when he didn't return her embrace. "I need you to help me, please." She clung on tightly he nails digging into his shoulders. "I've been feeding from people for a thousand years. I can't just go cold turkey without help." She wailed. Stefan finally wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed, pressing herself against him, drinking in his scent, and the comfort in his body. He kissed her head quickly before stepping back.

"I'm taking the blood bags back." He told her walking away. "A work out should get it out of your system faster."

"Will you help?" She smiled flirtatiously, grateful for waterproof mascara.

"Sure. I'll try and find some bigger animals while I'm out." He left her stood in the living room still in her sheer underwear and totally alone. She looked at her face in the mirror, red and tear stained. How had he broken her?

_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you_

She picked up a glass vase and threw it against the wall in a rage. This was it; she'd followed him from city to city despite there being no good reason to leave Mystic Falls in the first place. Damon and Elena had taken off soon after she'd turned; the council were getting a little too competent so the only way to stay safe as a vampire was to be in with the Originals, which Damon certainly wasn't.

Rebekah had been there for Stefan when his heart was freshly broken and agreed to join his stupid tofu diet now he didn't have Lexi to keep him on the straight and narrow. She wanted to be with him but she could only change so much.

She promised she'd try to keep off human blood but she wasn't going to be as depressed and lonely as him. There were men in every corner of the earth that would want her for more than company and appreciate her more.

_What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?_

She returned home, buzzed and happy. She'd enjoyed the attention of several men and more than enjoyed the drinks they'd bought for her. She knew she'd left at least twenty horny and unsatisfied men in her wake as she left with a kiss blown over her shoulder.

She was delighted with her replenished self-esteem until she arrived in the bedroom to find it empty. She checked her watch, she'd been out for five hours, how long could it really take to return some blood and check out the local wildlife. The second part seemed pointless anyway, if there was anything bigger than a racoon nearby they probably would have found it weeks ago.

She showered and waited for him to come in. How low she'd sunk, crying for attention then waiting for a man. She was sorting this out tonight, she'd eat his stupid bunnies and not get caught with her fangs out but she wasn't sitting in alone anymore. The whole point of going out was so that he'd go crazy worrying about her. Instead he hadn't even noticed.

She sat and waiting for another two hours before he finally came in. "Hey." He greeted before heading into the bathroom. Rebekah bit her tongue to keep from breaking into a nagging rant about where he'd been.

"I want to go home Stefan." She told him. "I've tried to make it work here but I miss Nik and cheerleading, I even miss Kol."

"When are you leaving?" He said after a pause.

"You're not coming?" She said in shock. He was distant, true, and deep down she knew he was still pining for the doppelganger but she couldn't believe he'd really rather be alone than with her.

"You know I can't go back there with the council." He explained as though speaking to a slow child.

"Do not treat me like an idiot Stefan!" She shouted throwing a brush at him.

"You're behaving like a brat." He shot back dodging her assault.

"You're horrible to me! If you don't want me here than say so!" She watched him in the mirror. Begging for him to say he wanted her. The silence stretched out between them, he wouldn't look at her.

"I don't want to be alone." He said at last. "But I'm not going back to Mystic Falls, it's important that we stay somewhere safe."

He didn't want her; if he did he would've said so.

_You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you_

"If it's important to you." She agreed wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. "I've missed you so much, I don't know what I'd do if Klaus never let you remember me." She said kissing his neck.

"I was a different person then." He reminded her.

"I know." She said quietly. "But so was I." She hopped up on the sink in front of him. "I'd never nibble on bunnies in the twenties, far too much fun to be had." She managed to catch him in a kiss before he left. She smiled when he kissed back, he never rejected her but she could sense dark hair and eyes in his mind and finally she pulled back. "I love you Stefan." She said, praying he'd say it back.

"You too." He lied smoothly, pulling off his shirt. "You know if you want to go back you can, I just can't go with you. I won't keep you hear."

"I won't be leaving until you want me to." She promised. He kissed her on the cheek and climbed into bed. She breathed out relief into the dark. She wasn't going anywhere. "I'd never run from you." She whispered. She curled into his back, searching for the warmth he once showed her.

_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you_

She'd be happy if he only noticed what she was doing for him. She was bored without school but she couldn't be around teenagers with their raging hormones, their blood racing during gym; the temptation would best her easily.

She decided to redecorate the house. This one didn't belong to either family, they'd bought it together and the dark rugs and heavy drapes depressed her. She wanted a light minimalistic style and she was starting with the bedroom.

How much crap did Stefan have? He had a least ten generation worth of clothes and trinkets in this closet, no wonder she'd stored all her clothes in another room this was madness. Granted she never threw clothes out but did it all have to come down here? The boarding house was lying around empty, why was all the stuff here?

She rolled her eyes and dragged an armful of stuff out onto the floor. Well the sexy hippie dress was going. She'd missed out on the sixties but according to Nik it had been a waste of time apart from mini-skirts and The Beatles, she would've fit in nicely there.

God what a pack rat she'd shacked up with. Rebekah laughed when a box of make-up fell out she was going to find the kitchen sink any second now. She picked up a lipstick that had rolled out _midnight wine_, she liked that. It looked like blood laced merlot; she slipped it in her pocket. The rest of the make-up was too nude for her taste; the Salvatore descendants were clearly very boring.

She shook her head and began shoving everything into a box. For some reason he wanted to keep his great great great grandnieces stuff but she wanted that space for one of Nik's landscapes. If he could bear to stop drawing ponies and blondes.

She was dragging his stuff into a storage room when she suddenly realised why he had a sexy hippie dress and boring make-up. _  
_  
_Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you_

On the floor at her feet lay two photos. Black and white Katharina and of course the lovely Elena. Reclining on the grass outside the boarding house, wearing Rebekah's necklace with her arms around Rebekah's boyfriend. Her heart shattered, it was like being daggered a thousand times. She wanted to go on a rampage, kill and maim and drink deep.

She screamed in frustration. Why did that stupid girl get everything? She grabbed the photo ready to rip it to shreds and burn the pieces till the only reminder of that bitch was a pile of charred ash. But one more photo had fluttered out, yet another person she'd had to share Stefan affection with, Nik. It was the two 'brothers' back in the twenties, the ripper she'd fallen for.

Rebekah took some deep steadying breaths. Bunny biting Stefan would never want her, painful as that was to admit to her own reflection it was true. She was never more herself than when she was enjoying the roaring twenties with the baby faced ripper in her arms. Why pretend to be someone else when she could never get what she wanted anyway?

_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside_

Rebekah twirled in front of her full length mirror. She knew how stunning she looked; for once she looked like what she was, a poisoned dagger dripping in blood. The red dress she wore clung to her as though it was in love with her. The silk glistened as it skimmed over her hips and pooled at her feet. The neckline sparkled and the back was non-existent. She smiled, her midnight wine lips barely concealing her eager fangs. She was finally looking at herself in the mirror instead of the thin veil that she pulled on every morning. There was no point if it couldn't please him.

She turned to the plain girl sat on the couch. Quiet as a pigeon with no idea how strange it was that she was sat in an unfamiliar living room or that she soon be desperate to run but unable to. Unless, of course, Stefan wanted to play with her a tiny bit first. _  
_  
_Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am_

Rebekah laughed, relishing the freedom of being herself. She could hear the girl's heart beating steadily, she wasn't afraid yet. Compulsion really was one of the most useful tools being a vampire had given her.

"Stand." She told tonight's meal. she was sixteen maybe, a little taller than Rebekah. The child fiddled with her long dark hair, poor thing, it was the hair that Rebekah had spotted first. The hair was the reason this poor sweet thing was going to die. "You're not nearly as pretty as the doppelganger you know." She said, tilting her head to the side. The girl didn't respond. Rebekah brushed the girl's hair behind her shoulder leaning in to inhale her scent. "Very nice. You should have cut your hair sweetie." She said with mock sympathy.

"Darling!" She greeted spinning elegantly as the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked spotting the young girl who barely reacted to his presence.

"I was missing the twenties my love." She explained calmly handing him a martini. "Thought we could have a little stroll down memory lane." She indicated her captive who she'd dressed in a blue twenties dress. "I never really suited blue but I know it's your favourite." She purred leaning over the girl, fangs bared.

Stefan yanked her away from her meal, pinning her against the wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Bringing you back to life." Rebekah hissed, throwing him bodily across the room before tearing into the girl's throat. The scent of young sweet blood filled the air; Rebekah felt the rushed she'd missed so much flow through her veins igniting lust in her core. The girl's short gasp of fear thrilled her even more, the poor child whimpered with fear as the realisation that she couldn't move set in.

She raised her head to see Stefan get slowly to his feet. His eyes were red and his teeth sharp. "That's my guy." She smirked. "Care to join me?" She held out a hand painted in blood.

_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you_

She saw her victory in his eyes the instant he snapped. She moaned as his tongue travelled up her arm, consuming the sweet blood he'd been craving. She gasped in excitement as he yanked her head back plunging his tongue into her mouth, tasting the blood she'd devoured before turning cold eyes on the source.

Instead of feeding from the gushing neck wound he knelt between her legs, pushing up the girl's flimsy skirt Stefan sank his teeth into her inner thighs eliciting a small scream from his victim and a laugh from Rebekah. Weaving a hand into her vicious lover's curls Rebekah returned to the open wound and drank deep. She felt the pulse slow against her lips as life slipped slowly from the terrified girl. "Please." She choked out weakly. Rebekah chuckled against the girl's neck as Stefan snarled viciously._  
_  
_Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you_

Stefan's eyes were hard, his lips twisted in a cruel smirk as he withdrew from the corpse. "Pleased with yourself?"

"Very." Rebekah answered, kicking the dead girl to the floor and reclining across the blood soaked sofa. "I'm starved." She growled with a devilish smile on her pretty face.

"One body not enough for you?" Stefan asked crawling above her. She pulled his face to hers, claiming his lips licking the blood off them.

"Not hungry for blood my love." She whispered in his ear, unbuckling his pants. He sank his fangs into her throat, ripping open the front of her shirt and dragging down her panties. "My ripper." She breathed tearing off his shirt.

_Come, break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down_

He thrust his erect cock into her without hesitation causing her to scream at the pleasure and roughness. Clamping her thighs over his hips she flipped them over until she was straddling him. His hands went to her breasts; gripping the front of her dress he tore it apart leaving her completely naked.

Rebekah called his name, impaling herself roughly onto him. She picked up speed as he bucked his hips wildly, fingers digging into her waist deep enough to leave bruises that would last days even with her increased healing. Their bodies blurred as they moved at super human speed drawing closer to their finish, their sweat mixing together and coating them both.

Rebekah's sharped nails dragged over his firm chest leaving trails of blood and welts that healed as she threw her head back in ecstasy pushing herself down harder as her orgasm ripped through her and she collapsed onto his bloody chest.

She dragged her tongue lazily along the trail of blood as he lifted her up carrying his dark princess into the bedroom. He pushed her into the soft mattress entering her slowly, pushing deeply into her lapping the blood from her neck, relishing the forbidden fruit she tempted him with.

Rebekah grinned in victory as he plunged into her, she had her ripper back and nothing, no-one, could take him away.

_What if I wanted to break?_

shop/dresses/viewitem-PD497581** There's Rebekah's dress, I love picking out clothes for her she's so pretty. I did have a dress for the girl but then I felt bad for ripping her up.**

**Smut in my previous stories was very well received so if you don't mind I'd like to know if I still have it.**

**I'm a bit torn about these lyrics, on source says 'marry me, bury me' another says 'bury me, bury me' so if anyone has the cd or is just very certain of what's correct please tell me.**

**Reviews are love and I return the favour when possible.**


End file.
